<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tourney Of Strife by SleepySpoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411313">The Tourney Of Strife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpoon/pseuds/SleepySpoon'>SleepySpoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Strife Of Westeros [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Age Difference, Altered Character Personalities, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Behavior, Cheating, Drinking, Execution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gambling, Grand Tourney, Incest, Injury, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Politics, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Smut, Underage Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpoon/pseuds/SleepySpoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will just focus on the Grand Tourney of Highgarden.<br/>-Sequel to Across The Waves-<br/>-Big AU Story that changes characters-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asha Greyjoy/Yara Greyjoy, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Original Male Character(s), Dacey Mormont/Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Myrcella Baratheon/Edric "Ned" Dayne, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Great Strife Of Westeros [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The King's Determination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u"> <span class="TextRun Underlined SCXW77198264 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW77198264 BCX0">Grand Tourney of Highgarden</span> </span> </span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Prologue</em> </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Robert had arrived several days in advance so he could witness and advise the construction of "his" tourney grounds wanting to ensure that it was up to his level of standards. This was to be an event of monumental proportion, an event so large and so great that it would stand the test of time in the great books of history. Robert wanted to make sure that this tourney would be in a league of its own. It was to be a truly bewildering experience for all who attended it, and all those who saw if from afar. He wanted to guarantee support from all the houses, he wanted to prove to the Seven Kingdoms that he is a "great" king, he wanted to show the "incentives" he can offer to those that support his rule. Robert wanted his children to court or be courted, to forge bonds between the houses they would eventually marry into. With the assistance of his council and his "beloved" wife Robert would sway both the royal families and smallfolk alike securing his legacy in the book of kings.</p>
<p>Having planned this grand tourney in advance allowed King Robert to invite many lords and ladies, all of whom will see him at the center stage of it all, their king giving his people no matter the title they held a great tourney. A great tourney to celebrate the peace throughout all his Seven Kingdoms, but there was also secret celebration taking place due to the fact the dragonspawn had "been killed off." This meant that Robert's reign was truly safe in his own mind and that he could finally rest and enjoy his life without having to worry about some half-breed dragon coming to "claim" the throne he rightfully took from them in the first place. Robert was ready to truly show the Seven Kingdoms the "wealth" and power he possessed. His master of coin, Petyr Baelish had been able to afford this with coin from the treasury that Robert had not spent due to the senior members of his council "convincing" him not to. However, while Petyr was all for using the coin Robert had saved, the rest of the council was against it at first, they agreed to the tourney, but disagreed with the funding. The council believed that the Seven Kingdoms should openly fund the great grand tourney, but Robert was furious with that idea, he wanted to "treat" his loyal subjects to a taste of his power and wealth, not beg for coin to fund his tourney. This disagreement meant that Robert had to "negotiate" with them, his form of negotiation was to go into a fury and rage and threaten them with accusations of treachery and disingenuous action. </p>
<p>Unable or unwilling to argue with Robert any longer the remaining members of the council allowed Robert to take the funds from the royal treasury. This act however created an aura of discomfort between him and two of his council members, one of them being Brynden Tully who had just dealt with the death of his brother Hoster Tully and a close friend in Jon Arryn, leaving him slightly more unsettled than usual. Stannis, one of Robert's younger brothers was the other member of the small council who did not agree with the idea of funding such a "wasteful" tourney. Stannis believed the coin should have been used to help fund both the navy for the obvious protection of the Seven Kingdoms from an invasion by sea. While also funding and establishing more trade routes to increase commerce for the realm and relations with foreign powers, which in the long-term could help the Seven Kingdoms prosper and more specially make Robert a wealthy king.  </p>
<p>Robert however was not in the mood to serve the kingdoms, he wanted to display his power and wealth among all those that declared loyalty to him. Lord Baelish had advised Robert against displaying to much of either his power or wealth, for Robert, the king could upset the influential families and noble houses who have invested within the grand economy of the realm itself. No matter the arguments and advice his council gave him Robert seemed to go against them on almost every occasion. Lord Tully had implied that Robert was becoming reckless and arrogant, Brynden had stated it was because of Robert's obsession with the Targaryen's and their destruction. Robert denied the implication, but was furious and indicated that if the "Blackfish" was to step out of line again Robert would not hesitate in taking action against Brynden. In truth Robert's obsession with the "dragonspawn" had caused him to lose focus on the greater goal when it came to the realm. This unnatural compulsion to ensure that no Targaryen was left alive had damaged Robert’s mindset. The Rebellion, Lyanna Stark, Jon Arryn and the Targaryen's still haunted Robert greatly, he could have been a great king, but the once famed “demon” of the trident fell to the unhealthy behaviors of whoring and drinking throughout his reign. </p>
<p>Highgarden was a monumentally large castle in its own right, and the lands that surrounded it were vast, which made for a great choice for the tourney grounds. Robert however with the advice of his “wife” had also made sure to imply to the Tyrell’s that this tourney would also allow them a chance at uniting their family with the royal family by offering Margaery Tyrell to Robert’s firstborn and heir to the throne Joffrey Baratheon. Robert was well aware that Joffrey was a freakish monster of a man. Throughout many nights Robert would look up skyward no matter if he was indoors or out and silently call on the stranger of the seven for a “miracle” that would allow “someone” else to replace Joffrey as heir to the throne, it was an evil prayer to make, but Robert feared that his own "son" would stain the name Baratheon with his unnatural cruelty. </p>
<p>Before the tourney was to take place, the king had to ensure that Highgarden had created a surplus of resources that would be able to sustain the coming hordes of nobles. The lowborn or smallfolk were going to be treated differently with generally much cheaper and predominantly poorer food stocks and supplies. That decision to treat the smallfolk differently earned him some questionable looks and murmurs from his small council and certain members of house Tyrell, but no one said anything as they did not wish to invoke Robert’s wrath. With the supplies afforded and stockpiled all that was left was establishing the scale of the tourney. Construction took several days on end with people working from sunrise to sunset nonstop till the structures were built and the surrounding areas were cleared of any natural debris so great campsites could be established around the constructed structures that would be the grounds for all the events. </p>
<p>Robert was so invested in the tourney that he surprised so many people with his active role, yet his small council all seemed to be well aware that this was to be Robert’s “crowning” achievement as a king. Rumors had spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms of Robert’s “attitude” towards ruling. Yet there he was in Highgarden overlooking everything to do with the tourney and assuring that it was all to his grand idea. Robert may have been able to convince the Tyrell’s of his “commitment” to the realm, but no one else from his council or even his own family was going to accept that. Cersei and Robert had one disagreement while they were in Highgarden and it was due to Robert’s lack of faith in Cersei’s father Tywin. Cersei had still tried her best to convince her “husband” to allow Tywin, her father to take over the position as hand of the king due to his previous experience under the mad king. </p>
<p>Robert was not so eager to accept Tywin as his new hand, while the old lion did have experience as hand under the mad king, he also did not earn himself any favors by not supporting Robert’s claim straight away. Instead, the Lannister army waited until the winner was practically decided. That “waiting” did not sit well with Robert and he has been anxious about letting any excess force of Lannister muster within the Red Keep due to their "bloody" history during the rebellion. Robert was well aware of the lion's appetite for power and he has some rogue thoughts about recent “events” within King’s Landing that could have had house Lannister’s signature all over it. Cersei however was ever so strong in her defense of her lord father and tried to influence Robert’s decision by openly accepting his whoring nature. While his nature was not a secret within the Red Keep, Robert did not want to risk the exposure of those rumors by having them confirmed during the tourney, but he also did not want to give a Lannister too much power. </p>
<p>With no certain way to make sure his “wife” remained quiet on the matter he eventually looked to his small council for help. The grand maester stated that Robert should agree with his wife and allow Tywin the hold the position. Robert had wished he had Jon Arryn around, the old man was like a father to him, he helped guide Robert when he needed advice which in Robert’s case was almost all of the time as ruling was so very different from leading an army and fighting battles. He was rather desperate for advice when it came to who to appoint as the new hand, he wanted to decide it at the tourney, but he also wanted suggestions. Lord Baelish, Maester Pycelle and Varys were all vocal of Tywin Lannister gaining the role. Stannis and Ser Selmy suggested Eddard Stark as the best man to take the position due to the fact he was honorable and had maintained great control of the North and supported Robert during the rebellion. While he was not exactly against lord Stark having the position, the two had very much drifted apart over the years since the rebellion, and now with the rumors about the Greyjoy’s Robert was not too keen on the idea. Brynden Tully had proposed a different choice than anyone else on the council, that choice was Yohn Royce. Robert was not so sure about giving house Royce that sort of power and even giving Yohn that position could be damaging to Robert as he did not know the senior member of house Royce. This hesitant nature that Robert displayed towards Brynden’s suggestion caused the senior member to almost leave the council as he seemingly was just upset by anything simple since the passing of his brother and friend. Eventully he was persuaded by Stannis and Selmy to stay, the duo also managed to make him agree with them, causing there to be a sort of tie between the council members of who they wanted as hand of the king.    </p>
<p>Without a direct hand chosen and a tie being drawn Robert abstained from picking anyone and thought it would be best to see who is truly loyal to him during the tourney. Now with no excess pressure from his small council about picking a new hand and any "nagging" from his wife Robert alongside Littlefinger had designed new ideas for this grand tourney. Jousting would remain the same with certain rules changes to allow more people to try their arm at it. The melee was to become something different as Robert and Baelish created new rules and were ready to trial those rules out during the lifespan of this particular tourney. Archery was also going to be featured during the tourney to allow all who attend a chance to display their ability with the bow and win some prizes. Robert had even allowed women to contend within all three events. Allowing women to compete within the events caused outrage from the rest of the small council except Littlefinger of course. Unsurprisingly Robert ignored the complaints of his small council and fought against them as he would have it happen and they would dare not go against him for he was the king and his word is finale.   </p>
<p>When Robert brought the plans up about women competing within the tourney with the Tyrell’s they were not so against it as he thought they would have been. However, that might have been because of lady Olenna who seemed rather interested in the idea which made the rest of her family agree with her and in return agree with the king. Robert was very surprised at how easily the Tyrell’s agreed to his idea, unlike his council who fervently pushed back against the idea the Tyrell’s all seemed rather intrigued about women competing. This interest made Robert feel more at ease about the decision as a whole as even he did have doubts about how successful it would be. Mace Tyrell was quite adamant that the inclusion of the other sex would greatly increase the popularity of the tourney and of course make it something special which would increase the interest from the citadel. </p>
<p>Robert was quite proud of his success when it came to ensuring that the tourney would be ready for the large quantity of folk attending, not only that, but he made sure that this tourney would be different from all the others. Harrenhal was murmured around the castle of Highgarden, but Robert would not let the past dictate this future, he would not let it happen again. Highgarden would be the pinnacle of great and grand tourney’s while Harrenhal would remain a grim reminder of how they can be futile and horrific. With all the plans set in motion, the construction completed and the supplies stocked all that was left was to wait for the masses of people to come and make this the greatest tourney ever seen in the realm and it would be during King Robert’s reign, it would be his legacy, Robert was determined for it to be.    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Prince's Torment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!WARNING!! This chapter will include Non-Con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Joffrey Baratheon</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">The Twisted Prince</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>(Warning! Non-Con Starts Here)</strong>
</p><p>Whores around Highgarden were very scarce, and rather diminutive. They were no fun and games at all, their whimpers and pathetic begging never itched that certain spot Joffrey enjoyed. He loved the feeling of power, to have absolute control over someone and force them to submit to his might, for he was the prince and heir and they would do well to remember their place. </p><p>“Please my lord” came a subdued whimper from his newest “pet” she was weak willed and easy to break. At first, she tried to scream and call for help, but he silenced her with strong hooks to her gut which took the wind out of her. She begged and pleaded with Joffrey as he pulled her onto his bed within his guest chambers. Her whimpering only made him grow more passionate and he spun her onto her stomach and would rip and tear at her shabby dirty dress while calling her names “Filthy peasant” and “Dirty bottom feeder” </p><p>She was powerless to resist Joffrey as he forced himself upon her and touched, groped, bit and kisses all over her body from behind. She was a fragile thin girl with little muscle compared to Joffrey who was a well fed “little” monster of a boy who embodied the fierce fiery nature of his “father” Joffrey showed no mercy to her as she tried to claw herself away from him, but the fight only encouraged him to go further into his possessive control of her. She was on her stomach trying to push herself away from him when the young violent prince grabbed a chunk of her hair and began to force her down onto the bed while his other hand viciously slapped and groped her exposed ass.  </p><p>Each slap only increased in the volume of strength to the point where her exposed skin had large red hand marks on it. She tried again to escape him once more, but as soon as she tried Joffrey released the hand forcing her head down, pulled back slightly from her head and then formed his hand into a tight fist aiming straight down at the back of the girl's head unloading a savage punch to the back of her skull which made the women let out a loud gasp followed by immense sobs. Her body started to go limp after Joffrey struck her once, as if she had given up the fight or was just to terrified to move, instead she just sobbed quietly and tried to beg. </p><p>Joffrey was remorseless, after he was done slapping and groping her behind, he spun the women around. Her face was deep red with very obvious tears pouring down her face, she tried to push against him, but Joffrey put one hand around her throat to begin to choke her and his other hand started to very roughly make its way in between her thighs. She tried to fight against him, but this fight only made Joffrey more interested in her. When she started to choke and gasp against his choking, her face starting to go a dark color and her eyes starting to glaze he released his hand and when he heard her gasp for air, he pushed his pants down and then shoved his knees between her legs forcing her to spread open, then he quickly moved his hand that was down there over to grip the right side of her hips.  </p><p>“No!” she said in a broken breath and Joffrey did not listen he just forced himself into her, and he felt her body jolt with pain, her sobbing becoming louder, too loud for Joffrey and he then put a hand over her mouth tightly “Ohh so good” he moaned as he started to “please” himself by using her. She whined against him, but she had no strength to get away. Moving the hand that was on her hips, he forced it upwards to her chest and he looked down at her eyes as they were full of terror and complete fear which made him edge closer to his climax. With that hand he forcefully groped the girl's breasts and pinched and pulled her nipples. She tried to wiggle away, but he used his weight to keep her pinned down and continued to use her.  </p><p>Joffrey looked down at her once more and the hand placed against her lips pressed inwards gripping hard against both her facial cheeks “Look at me!” he demanded and she fearfully started at him, which made him feel so much more delight in his actions towards her “You're going to take this cock! You're such a filthy whore” he said to her with a determined tone and he started to thrust much harder and deeper. She whimpered and tried to beg through his hand, but he just thrusted harder and more violently. Soon enough Joffrey found himself erupting inside her and his hands pushed against the girl with harsh possession, her gripped one of her teets with no mercy and with his hand against her lips he pushed it hard into her face pushing her head down against the bed.  </p><p>Now finally relaxed and having a whimpering woman beneath him Joffrey moved upwards and away from her, just eyeing his “toy” with pride as she looked utterly shattered mentally, physically and emotionally. Letting out a loud sigh he fixed himself up, reclothed and went to pour himself a glass of wine while the girl laid there in shock and horror. Joffrey enjoyed the aftermath, he wanted to continue going, but he was quite sated, plus this was not the Red Keep, so a body in his guest room would not be appreciated. He sipped some arbor gold and sat down at a small table with a set of two comfortable padded chairs.  </p><p>Joffrey after sipping his wine some more got up from his seat and walked over to the bed where the girl still lay. She had clear and complete trepidation written all over her and it made Joffrey grin wickedly, she started to shiver as he began to crawl back over to her, her eyes never left the sight of him as she very faintly shuffled away from him. Joffrey reached a hand out and cupped her chin “So precious, why so sad my dear, you have just done your duty to your prince” he said in a very formal voice and gave her a deceitfully “good” smile. He moved away from her, placing himself at the foot of the bed, with both hands Joffrey griped her ankles and pulled her down off the bed onto the floor in one quick, forceful motion.  </p><p>She hit the floor rather hard and let out a sort of groan mixed with a sob, she was a mess, her clothes were torn and her body was marked from Joffrey. Letting go of her ankles he watched as she got onto her knees, she visibly terrified of him she did not dare look up at him. That angered Joffrey and he leant down and grabbed her hair tugging her head up so her face looked up at his. She winced in pain and sobbed some more, she tried to plead with him, but her voice was so horse and dry from how much she was crying that nothing came out. Joffrey smiled down at her and very forcefully grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her up. She squirmed and whimpered weakly against the action, but still she obeyed and got onto her feet.   </p><p>Once the girl was to her feet Joffrey then forced the girl out of his guest quarters “quietly” by shoving and pushing her. Jamie, his uncle was on duty as his guard for the night and very quickly acted to prevent the girl from being seen in that state. Joffrey was not bothered with his uncle’s antics of being a “hero” to Joffrey his uncle Jamie was just a sad man who wants approval from everyone about how good he is. Jamie shot Joffrey eyes of pure disgust and then left him unguarded to attend to the girl. Joffrey however was not phased as he was the prince, the heir no one would dare touch him. So, Joffrey full of confidence proceeded to leave his guest quarters and go for a wander around Highgarden.</p><p>
  <strong>(Non-Con Ends) </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Strolling about the castle like he owned it Joffrey keep his chin up high and his nose even higher as he felt he was above everyone within this castle and he cared to show it. Joffrey wanted to make sure everyone that was around understood that he was in charge and he was in power, nothing would stand in his way of getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. Nothing except for his younger sister who had taken leave from her own room and was relaxing out in the bountiful gardens of the castle. Joffrey looked at all the lively colors of the garden with disdain. </p><p>“Sister” he basically spat at her “What a pleasant surprise” he said sarcastically.  </p><p>Myrcella was reading over a small book and lounging herself on a large chair that was within a small seating area of the garden. Myrcella raised her head up from the words within the book and looked at Joffrey with a rather bored look “Pleasant isn't the word I would go for” she declared back at him. </p><p>Joffrey snarled at her and saw in the corner of his eye that Myrcella’s guard was Ser Selmy who had a small grin cresting his face. “I was only being nice-” he said in an annoyed tone before he crossed his arms and looked down at her “can’t I be nice?”  </p><p>That made Myrcella giggle to herself profusely, she had to put her book down on her lap as she wiped a small tear away from her face “When have you ever been nice?” she said back slowly regaining her composure.  </p><p>He scoffed at her “I am nice to you!” he said in a defensive tone “I am always nice to you” he looked like a child who was caught red handed doing something he shouldn’t have and he even huffed like one after he spoke.  </p><p>Now grinning at him she pulled her book back up to her face to read and waved him away with a hand “Go bother another maid or serving girl will you, if you truly are nice to me you won’t test my patience” and with that she lowered the book just enough so her eyes beamed straight into his own eyes with that green emerald glare Cersei was renowned for. </p><p>Joffrey in a childlike manner stamped his feet in anger, but he knew that he could not spit out a tantrum at Myrcella or his father would punish him in turn for it, so instead he exhaled loudly and stormed off away from his sister in a “restrained” fury. </p><p>He wanted to get as far away as he could from his sister as he felt like her presence alone would enrage him more. Soon enough and had walked through the gardens of the castle and back inside to where he encountered his so called “guard” strolling over to him with a dark look upon his face.  </p><p>“Where have you been?” Jamie asked in a stern tone. </p><p>Joffrey took a moment to regain himself as he stood there awkwardly “I was just...exploring” he admitted with a shoulder shrug.  </p><p>“Without anyone guarding you?” Jamie said slightly annoyed and shocked.  </p><p>“Well, you went off with that filthy smallfolk” Joffrey stated in a heated tone.  </p><p>Jamie looked rather enraged at his nephew and bit down on his lip hard stopping himself from saying something he could regret, so instead he let out a very obvious sign of annoyance and went over to Joffrey standing by his side “Now you have a guard” he said through gritted teeth.  </p><p>“Got something to say uncle” Joffrey said in a smug tone looking over his shoulder at his now “guarding” uncle “Or are you to scared to say it” he taunted knowing fully well that his uncle could not say or do anything against him.  </p><p>Jamie closed his eyes for a moment and just breathed quietly to himself, trying his best to ignore Joffrey and his escapades. “No, my prince” Jamie said to the best of his abilities very clearly holding himself back from saying too much. </p><p>Folding his arms across his chest Joffrey smiled at his uncle “Hmm perhaps I should go visit that girl I had not too long ago, she was amazing” Joffrey made sure act over the top about how “good” she was just to see his uncle Jamie restrain a shudder and then look at his prince with his own silent plead. “Don’t you think I should uncle” Joffrey taunted him again.  </p><p>Unable to hold his words in any longer Jamie let slip how he felt “Princes are no different from kings” he said in a threatening tone.  </p><p>Joffrey’s eyes went wide and then his face went red “Don’t you dare say that!” he said in a vicious tone of his own stopping a foot forward at his uncle “I am your prince; you are just a guard!” he stated pointing a finger at Jamie.  </p><p>Being unable to reply to that Jamie just sighed and let his “nephew” berate him for a few more moments until the little shit was satisfied with himself. </p><p>Feeling quite pleased with himself Joffrey smiled smugly at his uncle before he turned away from him and let out a loud exhale “It's good to be prince” he said loudly and then he started to strut into the castle looking for a new victim to torment.</p><hr/><p>Time had come for Joffrey to break his fast among the rest of the “people” within the castle which meant he had to be on his best behavior as his father was not in the mood to deal with him being a “troublemaker” however his father was seemingly unaware that Joffrey had already had some fun of his own and was quite happy to act all good for his father and mother. Arriving within the hall to break his feast Joffrey made his way to the table where his family were placed. Everyone except his father were at that specific table, while Robert, Joffrey’s father and then king had taken his place at the head of the table and he was into a few cups of wine while laughing and boasting with the Tyrell family who all seemed to enjoy him.  </p><p>As he took his seat down across from his mother, he saw that very familiar “stare” from her and he knew something was up, but he was certainty unaware. “yes Mother” he said in a proper voice and even bothered to smile at her, even if it was a halfhearted one, he still tried to please her. Cersei remained quiet, yet Joffrey could see that her hands were not on the table, in fact both her hands seemed to be under the table as if she was hiding them. Joffrey shrugged and looked away from her seemingly not interested in her glaring. He gave a very faint smile to one of the serving girls who brought him wine and some salted pork with a side greens and thick hot gravy. Joffrey could see that the serving girl was fearful of him and he rather enjoyed it, he might have enjoyed it more than the meal if it was not one of his favorite meals. He waved her away and then started to dig into his food.  </p><p>Having his head down looking at his food while he ate left him completely unaware that his mother had leant over the table very silently and spoke “You're very lucky it was Jamie who took care of her or your father would have heard of your little “fun” experience this morning” she said in a restrained voice of clear anger.  </p><p>Joffrey looked at his mother with a grin “Oh it was amazing mother” he said in confidence as he began to brag “She was a perfect little submissive whore” Joffrey said plainly. </p><p>Cersei gave him one fierce look “You are so very lucky Joffrey; we are not even in the Red Keep let alone Kings Landing and you do something like this!” she hissed quietly “Are you a fool Joffrey” Cersei said.  </p><p>Joffrey assuming it was an actual question and not rhetorical looked at his mother with a confused face “No mother, of course I am not a fool” He could see both his brother and sister snickering slightly down the table at his answer. </p><p>His mother let out a defeated sigh and just shook her head “I love you Joffrey, but you can make some very simple mistakes and we as a family cannot risk “rumors” being spread anymore”  </p><p>He looked at his mother dumbfounded “I am the prince, the heir to the throne who cares what people say, they are beneath me” Joffrey could see that his siblings had stopped snickering and were looking at him as if he had grown some sort of second head.  </p><p>Cersei ended up biting her lip in frustration and rolling her eyes at Joffrey. He noticed his mother do that and he went to say something to her, but was quickly put off by it when she looked back at him with warning eyes as if she was daring him to say something. Biting his tongue Joffrey just went back to eating his food silently. “Don’t act like you are going to say nothing son” his mother said in a strained voice. Joffrey tilted his head up from eating to see his mother had a very polite fake smile painted on her face, yet her emerald green eyes were still “daring” him to say how he really feels.  </p><p>He just shrugged his shoulders in reply and took another bite of his food pushing his head down to look away from his mother. Cersei however was not done with making sure she got her point across “No more of your “fun” anymore while this tourney is on, you will restrain yourself or else you will bring shame to this family and more importantly to yourself and your father” Cersei took a moment to let that sink in as Joffrey ate his food, then she said one last thing “One whisper about anything like that and you best pray to the seven Joffrey” a single threat from his mother made him just halt. Joffrey did not move a single muscle as her words repeated inside his mind over and over again and again.  </p><p>Joffrey felt a tinge of anger rise up from his loins and he looked up at his mother “I am the heir, the prince and the first born. I do not concern myself with the opinions of the sheep” he spat at his mother puffing his chest out proudly.  </p><p>Cersei however glared daggers at him and her face twisted into something that could make any man beg, Joffrey however was rather to proud to listen to his mother's advice “How does it feel to have father fuck whores over you” he said without even thinking. Cersei out of instinct leant across the table and slapped her son so loud it echoed throughout the hall, she looked around before rising from her seat and very calmly stalking away leaving Joffrey with a great red hand print across his fair skin.  </p><p>Joffrey rubbed his cheek that his mother had slapped and looked around the hall to see all the faces staring at his table, however they all seemed to have faces of confusion. Soon enough Joffrey’s father spoke up “Alright everyone that is enough gawking, back to the feasting!” he said loudly which made the whole hall go back to normal acting as if nothing had happened. He could see that his father was looking at him seriously, as if Robert trying to figure out what had happened at the table where Joffrey and his mother Cersei were seated. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lust Or Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Smut is involved in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Cersei</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A Lion Has Claws</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was just trying <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> a good mother, she was just trying to protect her son, she just wanted to make sure that her family, her legacy was safe from the spread of rumors. Yet it was her sons own arrogance that cost her that chance, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey</span> was always a handful to deal with, but his antics could be hidden when they <span class="hiddenGrammarError">were committed</span> within the Red Keep. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey</span> was keeping the name of the keep alive and well with the amount of blood he spills within his chamber alone. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> had hoped that those "events" would stay in the Red Keep when they left, however her "beloved" son decided to brutalize a woman. She was a "whore" to him, but to everyone else with a brain and two eyes they could see she was a serving girl who thought she could "go with" the prince to his guest chambers. A foolish girl, she was so bewitched with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey's</span> exterior that she could not see the savage lion within him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> just felt thankful that it was her brother that was on duty to protect <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey</span>, Jamie was quick to take her to the <span class="hiddenSpellError">maester</span> of <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey</span> was through with her. She took it upon herself to go and witness the aftermath of her son's brutality, what she saw made <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> sick to her stomach, the poor girl <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was used</span> and abused, with large bruises forming over her body and one thick large lump on the back of the head. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> was beyond disappointed at her son, she was both thankful that the girl survived, but also fearful as with her being alive means she can recount the story of what happened throughout the castle.  </p>
<p><span class="mceItemHidden">Desperate to protect her legacy <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> needed to guarantee that <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey's</span> latest victim would not willingly open her mouth against him. Unfortunately, it had seemed that her brother is his haste <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> a "good" <span class="hiddenSpellError">knight</span> had let several of the other servants within the castle see that poor crumpled mess of a girl helplessly holding <span class="hiddenSuggestion">onto</span> Jamie as he carried her to the <span class="hiddenSpellError">maester</span> chambers. Now that whispers had already started <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> needed to make sure that <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey</span> understood what his actions could create, but when she tried to convince him about it, he maintained that superior ego and neglected to even accept his mother's advice. Unable to hold her rage longer <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> let it out with one foul slap at the feasting table that her family <span class="hiddenGrammarError">was seated</span> at, she struck him with many years of pent-up rage towards him and she made sure she struck him true. Then with him sitting there just in utter shock <span class="hiddenSpellError">Cersei</span> very quickly took her leave from the hall, she was aimless in where she wanted to go, but all she knew was that she wanted <span class="hiddenGrammarError">to be</span> as far away from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Joffrey</span> as sh</span>e could possibly be.  </p>
<p>Letting her feet take her in any direction they wanted to go <span class="mceItemHidden">Cersei</span> just kept walking until a cramp started to creep up from her foot to her calf. Knowing that her legs would eventually not like her walking so much <span class="mceItemHidden">Cersei</span> stopped and stood still just looking around finally wanting to find a place to sit. Now actually taking in the surrounding area and not being lost in her thoughts about her <span class="mceItemHidden">Joffrey</span>. <span class="mceItemHidden">Cersei</span> soon <span class="mceItemHidden">came to a realization</span> that her wandering had taken her outside of the interior castle and deep into the large expanse of the colorful gardens that surround it. Feeling the cramp starting to strain her walking <span class="mceItemHidden">Cersei</span> saw a small pergola that <span class="mceItemHidden">was </span>nearby. It <span class="mceItemHidden">was made</span> from smooth white stone with thick large pillars holding up its roof while there was a small pool of water flowing out from under the pergola itself downstream towards a pond that <span class="mceItemHidden">was surrounded by the</span> thick density of the garden. <span class="mceItemHidden">Cersei</span> took a seat on a wide armchair that <span class="mceItemHidden">was made</span> from thick oak wood with sturdy leather padding on the bottom and back, it faced outwards to look down at the water as it flowed away from the pergola down into the crystal-clear pond.</p>
<p>Making herself comfortable upon the armchair Cersei exhaled loudly as she got off of her feet and finally sat down just looking out into the wide expanse of the jungle-like garden. "<em> Growing Strong"  </em>Cersei thought to herself the Tyrell's sure were a bunch of green thumbs when it came to agriculture and gardening, they could make anything prosper in the fertile land of the Reach. As she looked down at the water flowing, she thought of her life as it was and began to question many of the decisions she had made. Cersei truly loved her family, but she also understood that she had sacrificed so much to "serve" her family. Rhaegar was the prince, the knight, the king of her dreams, yet he was lost to her. Then came along Robert, a proud strong man who she thought she could love, but alas it was all for naught, he was a terrible ruler, a good warrior yes, but a horrible leader when it came to politics and lordship. Yet Robert managed to be an even worse husband to Cersei. Robert was a drunkard, a whoremonger and a lazy king who could not contend with the pressure of ruling for too long or else he would break out into one of his childish tantrums of fury.  </p>
<p>Thinking about Robert made her stomach curl and twist within her and Cersei tried her best to take her mind off of Robert and all the decisions she had made up to this point in her life. All because she wanted to achieve what her father had, she wanted to establish a legacy that would made him proud, yet she fears that the legacy would sooner fall apart then continue on. All of that blade was on her firstborn son, a son who had inherited both her and his father's bad traits, nothing could change him, no one could convince him not even Cersei could anymore, the older Joffrey became the more arrogant, possessive, destructive and ferocious he was. He was a feral wild lion that could not be tamed, he was free to unleash his foul nature upon the realm he would soon come to rule. Cersei just wanted to lay her head back upon the chair and forget about all these issues that plagued her mind, she closed her eyes, took one deep breathe in then out and tried to relax, just letting the soft ambiance of her surroundings guide her off to a sweet sleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Cersei was awoken by the sound of bells tolling, it was signal to the castle of an oncoming party. When her eyes fully opened and adjusted, she realized that she must have been asleep for a few hours as the sun had moved significantly. Getting to her feet slowly, Cersei felt her whole body was stiff, most likely due to her resting upon a rather small armchair. Knowing full and well she should have rested in her chambers, Cersei instead wanted to find some peace of mind away from everyone and she felt like being as far away from it all as she could suited her. Stretching her arms out and her back slightly Cersei heard a few small cracks come from her arms and one from her back. Once she had finished stretching herself out Cersei felt an oncoming yawn, adjusting her dress slightly and then her hair Cersei then began to make her way towards the great courtyard of Highgarden. </p>
<p>Once she made her way to the courtyard, she saw two familiar house sigil's blessed upon several banners. One was the gold lion on a crimson field, house Lannister and the other was two blue towers, united by a bridge on a silver-grey field, that was house Frey. When she saw the Lannister banners she instantly thought of her father, but once Cersei took notice of the second banner, she knew it was in fact her aunt Genna and her husband Emmon. The two had arrived in the company of a few man as well as their household guard. Cersei saw that there was already a party waiting outside the castle, so she mannered herself towards that party and positioned herself next to her husband who did not pay her any sought of attention. </p>
<p>Genna was a thick woman, with large wide hips, a heavy bustling bosom and a broad smooth face that had the ever so strong golden locks of a Lannister, she was the only aunt Cersei ever had, however they did not always get along as Genna was always a strong and vocal woman and would not stand for Cersei's "theatrics" when she was a child. As Genna was being helped out of her wheelhouse she could be heard using a very stern and bossy voice as she ordered around some of the guards who were frantically following her commands. Before Genna had turned to face the party, who was awaiting her one of the men who was riding on horseback in front of the wheel house dismounted. Cersei knew that it was her uncle by marriage Emmon Frey, he was not an overly attractive man, he was still a very small and thin, never seemingly being able to gain weight. And just as Cersei remembered him, he seemed very skittish and nervous which allowed Cersei's aunt to boss him around in the presence of the welcoming party. </p>
<p>They went through the rather usual welcome and when Cersei's aunt and uncle reached the king, they did the common courtesies and bowed to him which made Robert just voice his annoyance.  </p>
<p>"Up you two, I have had enough bowing and groveling from everyone in this castle" Robert must have had one to many cups of wine as he seemed to be slightly unsteady on his two feet, while it was no surprise to Cersei it was out of the ordinary for him to be so open about his "nature" in Highgarden, but then she saw that Mace Tyrell was also rather "tipsy" when he introduced himself and his family. </p>
<p>As Cersei exhaled loudly, she could hear the trotting footsteps of her heavy-set aunt approaching her "Aunt Genna" Cersei said in the most courteous voice she could muster.  </p>
<p>"Dear Cersei, it has been so long, you have grown so much" She said with a large smile upon her face. Soon enough the two women embraced one another, Cersei felt like she was being lightly suffocated by Genna as the far bigger women just made Cersei feel like a dwarf in size "So this is what Tyrion feels like" she mumbled to herself which made her aunt pull back and let out a chuckle "You have not changed one bit... my queen" she said teasingly to Cersei.  </p>
<p>Just as Cersei was about to reply to her aunt Emmon shot up out of nowhere and gave her a very faint hug and kissed her hand before he looked to his wife who gave him a certain "Lannister" glare which made him nod his head and go onwards into the castle with the company of the welcoming party. As Cersei watched her uncle shuffle into the castle, she turned back to look at her aunt and in the corner of her eye saw a younger man at Genna's side "Who is this?" Cersei asked pointing to the figure behind her aunt.  </p>
<p>Genna twisted her head to look at the man and let out a soft chuckle and waved her hand at him so the young figure could step forward and next to Genna "This is a young guard of mine; he is one of the many nephews I have"  </p>
<p>Cersei looked at him with more focus now as she saw he was short, but unlike Emmon he was well built, broad in his shoulders with thick legs. He had long thick inky brown hair that could be mistaken for black hair and his eyes were a deep blue. "Well met" she said politely and as genuine as she could as she looked down at the young man with her emerald green eyes.  </p>
<p>"Well met my queen" He replied and he bowed to Cersei before she placed out her hand for him to kiss it, his lips were smooth and soft yet full of eager life. "Daemon Frey" he said in the best masculine voice he could muster.  </p>
<p>Genna chuckled and tapped him on the shoulder, he replied by stalking back behind Genna and hiding behind her size "He is my personal guard for the moment, his lord grandfather wanted him to serve the family. Believe it or not, but he is a great fighter, he beat by boys rather easily" Genna said with a disappointed look on her face "He is not even a knight and two of my sons are and he beat them easily, can you believe that?" She asked disbelievingly.  </p>
<p>Cersei let out a "hmph" in reply to her aunts' question "Where are your sons Aunt?"  </p>
<p>Genna waved her hand "Oh they are going to arrive much later, so they can compete in the tourney, but if I let him-" Genna said pointing her fat thumb back behind her to signal who she was talking about "They will most likely get put on their asses easily"  </p>
<p>In reply to her aunt Cersei let out a genuine laugh "Oh how poor that must be for you" she teased which only made her aunt huff loudly in response "I am sure young Daemon will get a taste of his own blood at this tourney as Robert has changed quite a few things to make it last longer and make it more fun" Cersei stated.  </p>
<p>Looking at her niece she raised a brow "How so?" she questioned.  </p>
<p>"Well for starters he has slightly lowered the age of entry and he has even allowed women to partake in the events"  </p>
<p>Genna let out an audible gasp as she put a hand over her thick chest "By the seven he truly has lost the plot" she said jokingly, which made Cersei shaking her head and giggle lightly at the comment.  </p>
<p>"Come aunt you must be needing to break your fast, let us go to the hall" Cersei said in a polite tone, but she did not truly want to return to the hall due to her experience of having to deal with "him", but she was the queen, she would try her best to not appear weak in front of guests.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Throughout the entire time Cersei was within the hall "breaking her feast" with her aunt and uncle she had Joffrey and his antics stuck in the back of her mind. It was made worse by her "loving" son's presence within the hall as he greeted Genna and Emmon with proper courtesies, yet Cersei knew it was all for show. She felt like she was just being taunted by the words, her mind was mocking her, it felt so tormenting to have to find off her own mind with all her willpower. Cersei felt so utterly mentally drained, she very politely excused herself from the hall, but was stopped by her aunt who sent Daemon to accompany Cersei back to her chambers. With no willpower to truly defend herself she just accepted the escort back to her chambers.   </p>
<p>"Is everything alright my queen?" Daemon asked with caution as they walked outside of the feasting hall leaving behind the loud noises and songs that were being sung.   </p>
<p>"Yes, I am just tired is all" Cersei replied back in a hurried tone as she quickened her pace stalking towards a set of stairs.   </p>
<p>"I apologize if I angered you my queen" He said back in a soft tone.   </p>
<p>Cersei was in no mood for someone to grovel and she felt so frustrated due to her mind constantly tormenting her "Tell me about yourself Daemon?" she asked wanting to try to change the subject, thinking that maybe someone to talk to could help her feel more at ease.   </p>
<p>"I am the only son of Ser Perwyn Frey and Lady Elna Perryn. My mother named me after Rhaenyra Targaryen's second husband"   </p>
<p>Cersei raised a brow at him "I am unfamiliar with your mother's house, please explain more?"  </p>
<p>"House Perryn have existed for a long time, mother always tells me stories about how they supported the blacks during the dance of the dragons"   </p>
<p>She felt a sense of interest in his story, slowing down as they started to ascend up a set of stairs, Cersei bit her lip "And you are the only child, why is that?"   </p>
<p>Daemon sighed and gave Cersei a weak smile "My mother could only have me; she was not an overly strong women and the maester warned her that another child could kill her so she did not try to have any more children my queen"   </p>
<p>Cersei was growing tired of the formalities and titles "Just call me Cersei when we are alone like this and I shall call you Daemon" she stated with a stern tone "But that must have been so lonely growing up alone, were you raised at the Twins?"   </p>
<p>Daemon shook his head "No my que.... Cersei-" he corrected himself quickly before continuing "my mother had a large estate south of Maidenpool that I was raised in, her and father taught me all they could and that has how it was for three and ten namedays"   </p>
<p>Feeling her mind lighten more and not feel so heavy or clouded Cersei looked over her shoulder at him "So how old are you Daemon?"   </p>
<p>Daemon puffed out his chest with pride "Five and ten namedays old Cersei"   </p>
<p>Cersei let out a very light chuckle at his age "Don't feel so bad about not experience that much in life, trust me somethings are not always so good when it comes to the real thing" Walking up a few more steps Cersei stops suddenly and looks at Daemon "Tell me, what do they say about the king and queen outside of kings landing, speak plainly, and do not hide anything from me, this is a command as your queen"  </p>
<p>Daemon nodded his head quickly as he stopped to look at her with his deep blue eyes "They say that king Robert has maintained peace, that he is a good man and a better king the Aerys"   </p>
<p>Cersei squinted her eyes at him and shuffled closer to Daemon, her eyes meeting his "Tell me the truth Daemon, I gave you an order" Cersei stated in a low threatening tone.  </p>
<p>He kept his eyes locked onto hers "They speak of our "beloved" king not being a king at all, rather he is a drunkard that whores his way through King's Landing and beyond. They speak of him as if he does not dare or bother to govern his kingdom and prefers to leave all the ruling to his subjects and small council"  </p>
<p>Cersei let out a sigh and she turned away from him shaking her head "come" was all she said as she started to walk up the stairs. Daemon quickly followed behind her and Cersei twisted her head over her shoulder to look at him with a certain glare that made Daemon visibly and vocally "gulp"  </p>
<p>"What if I told you that those rumors were true, how would you view your king after that?" Cersei questioned.   </p>
<p>Daemon took a moment to think of his response before he sighed "I would not think much of him, our history has had its fair share of bad kings, and good kings, but all of those kings died before I was really a man."  </p>
<p>"You have seen the king, what do you think about him personally?"   </p>
<p>Once again, the young man took a short silence to reply "I personally do not care much for him, he does not seem worse than grandfather"   </p>
<p>She chuckled at his response and Cersei spun her head back around in front of her as they were moving off of the stairway and into a short hallway. which Daemon followed her on through to. Cersei led him to the last door in the hallway and stood there for a moment before she spun around and looked at him. Cersei felt more at ease then she ever did in the hall, the conversation with Daemon helped take her mind off of everything. Cersei looked him up and down and gave him a polite smile "Please accompany me inside my chambers Daemon"    </p>
<p>Daemon's cheeks went a light tinge of red as he looked at Cersei and gave a confused look "My queen-" He went to say something but Cersei raised her hand and opened her door "I command you to come in and assist me, for you would not dare leave your queen, alone would you?" Cersei watched as Daemon shook his head and Cersei smiled as she strolled into her room and motioned for Daemon to follow inside.   </p>
<p>Once they were both inside Cersei closed the door and locked it, she exhaled loudly as if all the stress had just left her body. She moved up towards the bed and smiled at Daemon and turned her back to him "Could you help me Daemon" Cersei motioned to the back of her dress which made the young man blush slightly. He did not deny her though and very carefully he helped Cersei out of her dress which exposed much more of her skin then he expected. Daemon was now facing her exposed back as the queen had on some smalls clothes that covered her more "royal" bits. Cersei grinned and turned to face him tilting her head "I need your further assistance to help me"   </p>
<p>Daemon bit his bottom lip hard as Cersei looked down at her small clothes and gave him a very seductive look "What do you need help with my queen?" He asked in a slightly higher pitched voice.   </p>
<p>Cersei winked at him and then she pushed a hand onto his chin just gently cupping it "I said call me Cersei"   </p>
<p>"Sorry, what do you need me to help with Cersei"   </p>
<p>She put both her hands on her hips and stood there on a slight lean just looking at Daemon with hunger in her eyes "Tell me Daemon, how many women have you been with?"   </p>
<p>Daemon stuttered at first "I..I..ahh...Only two my queen I mean Cersei, I am very occupied protecting lady Genna to do that"   </p>
<p>Cersei let out a loud chuckle and grinned at him "Oh you poor man, so young, so handsome and without any company, it must feel so lonely to not have the warmth of a women" she said in a very clear and teasing voice as one of the hands on her hips gracefully motioned up to her breasts that were covered by her smallclothes.  </p>
<p>Daemon let out a very restrained groan of enjoyment at her movements. That groan made Cersei's heart beat faster and her breathing get heavier as she enjoyed his attention "Daemon as your queen I command you to remove your armor and clothing"   </p>
<p>He did not deny her request instead he seemed excited and overjoyed at the command, he started to very quickly remove his armor and then slide off his clothing till he was just in his own smallclothes.  </p>
<p>She looked him up and down and saw his herculean like chiseled body, he may have been shorter in stature then her, but he looked fit, strong and thick in all the right places. Cersei could see that his body was reacting to her command as his smallclothes were struggling to hide the growing bulge. She looks directly at his groin and grinned "Remove them...now" she said in both a commanding but alluring voice as she started to sensually massage her breasts through her small clothes just teasing him and herself.   </p>
<p>Daemon did as he was told and as soon as he removed his smallclothes, Cersei looked right as his stiffening and slightly throbbing shaft as it was exposed.   </p>
<p>She bit down on her lip hard and then pushed her eyes up to meet his "Now undress your queen"   </p>
<p>"As you command" he said walking closer to Cersei, his hands were surprisingly smooth as they caressed over Cersei's soft skin, he placed both his hands on her hips and positioned himself so he could gracefully remove the pesky clothing that was in his way. He pushed himself closer as he exposed her breasts, without even asking he moved his warm mouth over her exposed right nipple. Her moans were music to his ears as he suckled on her teet while pushing his hands down to her waist now eagerly wanting to remove the last piece of clothing.   </p>
<p>Cersei had a firm body, with very generous breasts that were suppl, soft and succulent as Daemon sucked on her nipples Cersei could not help, but feel the heat growing in her loins and as the cool air braced against her thighs, she quivered lightly. Then when she felt the last piece of clothing come undone and fall down to her ankles, she heard the young man gasp as his face pulled away from her breasts and he just took in all of her. Cersei's loins had a light amount of hair just above her silky-smooth slit that was glistening with warmth.   </p>
<p>"You're so gorgeous" he said under his heavy breath as Daemon looked at his queen with a devouring hunger. His lips latched onto hers as they began to kiss frantically, her moans matching his groans as their bodies pressed together, grinding and dry humping his hands wandered over Cersei's body and she welcomed the touch of a young hungry man who wanted her. Cersei felt truly desired as his hands touched, caressed and groped all over her, she felt both his hands squeeze and cup her ass then they moved up her hips over her stomach to her breasts and lightly squeezed them while they both kissed one another without breaking apart. Their tongues danced together as one and his erect cock pushed against her small patch of hair, letting out a moan of approval Cersei's hands slid down his body to cup and massage his heavy swelling balls, then she split the attention and with one hand gripped his cock starting to stroke it slowly while the other hand massaged his balls.   </p>
<p>Hearing him moan and then kiss her more like an animal pleased her greatly, then he bit on her lip hard which made her jump at first, but then she let out a loud moan of her own that was cut off by Daemon pushing his tongue back into her mouth. She increased the pace of her stroke which made him pushed against her harder, they were both against the foot of the bed, naked and locked together in a passionate dance of kissing, groping and stroking. </p>
<p>Daemon let out a wild groan as Cersei increased her pace of stoking, to match her motions Daemon slid a hand down her stomach, past her waist and down over to her sopping wet slit as it ached for attention. Gently starting to use his fingers to rub around just feeling the warmth, Cersei let out a muffled moan as she bit down onto Daemon's lower lip in response, once Daemon inserted two of his fingers into Cersei's needy cunt, he then moved his other hand down to massage her clit working her from inside and out.  </p>
<p>Cersei could not maintain her focus as his fingers worked over her extremely sensitive warmth "It's been so long" she mumbles as she can feel her mind start to go foggy. She felt lost for a few moments until she heard Daemon moan louder as she started to stroke from the base of his shaft all the way to the tip working in a soft twisting motion while her other hand squeezed and massage his heavy balls. As Daemon started to increase the pace at which he was fingering and rubbing her she pushed her lips away from his and looked directly into her eyes "Yes Daemon, you're going to make your queen cum" she panted, which encouraged the young man to try harder with his action causing Cersei to roll her head back in pleasure and push her chest forward toward him. </p>
<p>Daemon angled his head so he could move his lips around one of Cersei's pink nipples and suck on them hard while rolling his tongue over it occasionally. As he did so he heard the queen let out a subdue moan, her legs pushed onwards against his hands and she started to shake vigorously. She was muttering some quiet words to herself as Cersei's orgasms subsided and she pulled herself back together to look at Daemon who had a smug smile on his face.  </p>
<p>It was her turn to make him shake, so Cersei forced his fingers out of her hungry lips and then gripped his cock hard for a moment, then she let go and walked around behind him pushing him onto the end of her bed. With a soft thud Daemon's body hit the silky soft bed, he spun over as he landed on his stomach from the push and as he did the queen looked at him with devilishly gleeful eyes. His cock sat upright throbbing for attention and Cersei obliged it by getting onto her knees and placing her lovely lips around the tip causing Daemon to throw his head back in surprise and pleasure. As her lips graced the tip of his shaft one hand groped the base and the other his balls.  </p>
<p>Cersei stroked his cock from the base while her mouth worked the tip, suckling and licking. However, she never stopped looking up at Daemon, so when he managed to pull his thoughts together and look down at his queen their eyes just zoned in on one another and they did not separate. Daemon let out a very muffled groan as he lightly thrusted upwards into Cersei's mouth which was the sign she wanted and then she moved the hand that was at the base of his shaft and then fully engulfed his meaty cock down her throat. She heard him gasp and then moan as his wet thick sticky seed began to pump itself down her hungry throat. </p>
<p>Daemon had felt a shiver go down his spine as he lay there naked on the queen's bed with her warm silky mouth wrapped around his cock, he felt immense pleasure, but some small gnawing guilt had crept into his throat. He looked down at Cersei who was licking and sucking on his shaft making sure none of his seed escaped her.  </p>
<p>She finished cleaning off his cock and looked up at Daemon and gave him a playful wink "I needed that" she said getting to her feet before crawling up next to Daemon who very quickly embraced his queen in a close hug. Cersei laid her head upon his chest and placed one hand down onto his groin squeezing his softening member very clearly stating that it was "hers" now. Together the two just laid there, neither of them bothering to move or do anything that required to much movement as they embraced one another.  </p>
<p>"I should leave my queen" Daemon stated well aware that if they were caught like that it could be detrimental to his health as well as her, but Cersei was not willing to let him go just yet. Cersei moved a leg over the top of both of his and pushed her naked body right up against his "No you stay, I am your queen, I command you to stay here" with that command Daemon looked down slightly up at Cersei who laying down was half a head taller than him. She looked down at him and grinned which made the young man push his head up to hers and soon enough they were cheerfully kissing one another with slow burning passion, not like before were it was intense and rushed, this was slow, methodical with deep wanting and fondness of one another. </p>
<p>After such an eventful day Cersei needed the comfort of someone who could appreciate her, someone who wanted her, someone who could make her feel sweet with intimacy. He may have been half of her age, but she wanted him and he wanted her. When they had separated from kissing the two just looked at one another for a silent moment before Cersei adjusted herself so her head was resting atop his and he nuzzled himself into a crevice of her neck giving her light nibbling kisses. Weather this was fate, luck or just the gods playing with her Cersei felt like she needed this more than anything else, and it felt so right to her that she did not want to let it go, to let him go.          </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Joining The Frey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Daemon Frey</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In The Lion's Den</em> </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Waking up to the queen of the seven kingdoms naked body pressed against you should have been some sort of deprived dream, but the reality of it was that Daemon and the queen Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister had engaged in a dishonorable act that would shame the king. Daemon should have felt the pain of guilt like he did during their perverted filthy acts of pleasuring one another, but he felt nothing but pure joy at the sight and feeling of his queen against him. He nuzzled his face into her neck slightly and gave her light pecks upon her soft silky-smooth neck which caused the queen to rouse awake letting out a sweet hushed moan, her arms wrapped around him more pressing him into her neck and he willingly pressed onwards now gently nibbling and sucking her neck causing Cersei to muffle provocative moans that reached Daemon's ears with ease.  </p>
<p>"Daemon...harder" was all she could manage to get out through her moans, he was not one to disappoint the queen so her bit down harder on her neck and starter to suck, drawing up thick red and purple marks upon her neck. Cersei grasped Daemon's ass with both hands and push his groin against her thighs "Yes!" Cersei let out in a slight wail of delight. This only encourage Daemon more as his hands slid up the queen's smooth body and began to gently caresses over her soft exposed mounds of flesh, gently cupping and massaging Cersei's breasts while Daemon ever so zealously bit and sucked upon her neck with utter infatuation. </p>
<p>"Anything for you my queen" Daemon stated as his hands cupped both her breasts and then gently pinched her fleshy pale pink nipples. Cersei moaned to his touch and she moved a hand from his ass up to his head gripping his long hair with intensity. Eventually she halted Daemon by gripping tightly on his hair and pulling his head up from her neck to her lips. Their lips earnestly collided with one another like they had been yearning for one another for so long, as his lips swayed with Cersei's.  </p>
<p>Finally, the two separated from one another, they just laid there wrapped around one another staring into each other's eyes, both knew what they were doing was wrong, but both were driven by some sort of ulterior force that pushed them forwards. Neither of them wanted to stop, but both of them understood that they had to for they could risk so much. Soon enough Daemon moved off of the queen and gave her a sad smile which she returned, he could see the need in her eyes, he could see that her body craved his once he broke apart.  </p>
<p>Cersei was not prepared for the cold air to bombard her body when his warm body departed from hers. She felt a sudden tinge of sudden emptiness as he moved away. She did not understand these feelings, she had never had them with anyone else, she could not comprehend this urge, this desire to have him. "I could command you to stay" she finally said in a desperate attempt to get him to stay with her. </p>
<p>"Would you risk that my queen" Daemon replied back to her as he got to his feet and started to clammer around for his clothes and armor wanting to get dressed in case someone did indeed go looking for him or the queen. </p>
<p>Watching as Daemon dressed and armored himself, she let out a sad sigh and laid her head back down upon the bed looking up to the top of the canopy of the bed. She was still laying there just in nothing but bare skin exposing her almost vulnerable body to the young man she had entertained. Closing her eyes, she remembers the night they had spent together, she did not forget any of it, she wanted to savor it all, she wanted more of him. "What will you do?" Cersei said in an almost strained voice of defeat.  </p>
<p>Daemon was almost dressed in his clothes and he looked over at the queen, her body was a masterpiece of maturity to him, she hid nothing from him and he examined her curvaceous sultry body without pause. Watching her made him stop for a moment as he just admired every inch of his queen, the queen of the seven kingdoms, the women who he had committed a sin with, yet he felt nothing but wanton desire for her. Once he was dressed her turned his back to bend over and grab his armor, as he bent down, he heard sudden rush of steps towards he and when her turned to look behind him he was met by the hungry lioness leaping onto him wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with a deep burning passion. As they kissed for what felt like an eternity the two removed themselves from one another once again and the queen turned on her heel to go towards a small seating area, she was still nude and Daemon knew that Cersei was aware of that cause she seductively swayed her hips prominently as she stalked over to the seating area.  </p>
<p>Now placing herself down in a chair and pouring herself a glass of wine she looked over at Daemon and gave him a soft smile that was filled with genuine warmth, she may have still been completely nude, but Cersei had little care, she wanted him to look, she wanted to see his eyes thirst for her. Out of all the men she has shared a bed with none have compelled her like he has. He was still lacking in experience, but he was young and eager to please her and she loved the idea of having a young man all the herself, yet a small part of her was not ready to delve into the deep end with him. Frey was still his last name and that worried Cersei, she may not be related to them by blood, but she understood that they had a very slimy reputation due to the lord of house Frey. When she looked at Daemon the only hint of a Frey, she saw in him was his height, he did not share that weaselly like face or those ugly sneers and that disturbing laugh of his lord grandfather. </p>
<p>Now finally padded back into his light armor Daemon turned his head to look at the queen and a smile crested his face as he admires her. Cersei just wanted to tease him more so she purposely spread her legs while she was drinking her wine which made Daemon let out a restrained groan of frustration "I must go my queen; I do hope to see you down at the hall breaking your feast" with that said Daemon gave her a curt nod and left her chambers with a wicked smile upon his face. </p>
<hr/>
<p>As Daemon left the queens chambers, he realized that he was not alone out in the hallway. Princess Myrcella must have just gotten up herself and decided to leave to break her fast, she stood there looking over at Daemon with a face of pure curiosity. Daemon following courtesy bowed to the princess slightly "Princess" before he turned to walk away. Unfortunately for him the princess was not going to let her curiosity fade and instead she quickly broke the distance between them and stood right in front of him.  </p>
<p>"What were you doing in my mother's chambers, in the queens chambers?" She asked with a raised brow.  </p>
<p>"I was under the command of Genna Lannister to escort the queen and protect her when she returned to her chambers from the feasting that was going on within the hall" Daemon stated as he gave the princess a polite smile and then stretched out an arm as if to offer himself to escort her to the hall to break her fast. </p>
<p>Myrcella bit her bottom lip and scrunched her face up as if she was deep in thought, her eyes darted between him and the queen's door before suddenly a bright smile took shape on the princess's face "Very well then" she said in response to his answer, standing to his side now the princess looked at him and looked as though she wanted to be escorted with his arm around hers in a gentlemanly manner. </p>
<p>Daemon did not protest and he very lightly wrapped his arm around Myrcella's and the two began to very slowly walk away towards the stairwell. Myrcella seemed to have other questions on her mind as Daemon could see in the corner of his eye that the princess looked to be thinking about what to say, then when she came up with something her face lit up and she looked over to him with a smile "You are not a kingsguard, and by the answer you gave me, you are not a guard of Highgarden either, so you must serve under the lord and lady Frey then correct?" </p>
<p>Nodding his head in agreement he looked over at the princess to formally reply "That is correct, lady Genna was worried about her niece, I mean the queen's safety and ordered me to escort her to her chambers"  </p>
<p>"Just escort my mother?" Myrcella questioned with a slightly higher pitch in her voice as the duo reached the stairs and began to descend down them. </p>
<p>"Yes, I was to escort, once I escorted the queen to her chambers, she commanded me to protect her, and I would not dare disrespect the queen or the king" as he said that a heat rose up from his loins to his chest because he started to remember the night he spent with the queen. </p>
<p>Myrcella exhaled loudly "Well then she must have thanked you very well for your service" the way Myrcella said that made Daemon question it in his mind, it sounded as if she was being sarcastic, but he was truly unsure of it so instead he maintained his stature and nodded his head "The queen's presence alone is gift enough to me" he said proudly. Myrcella chuckled at him and held his arm against hers tighter "Ahh yes, my mother's famed beauty, tell me good ser-" Daemon raised his free hand at the princess "I am no knight my princess, I do not deserve that title" This seemed to halt Myrcella for a few moments as she registered his response before her face scrunched up in thought.  </p>
<p>"So why does lady Genna and lord Emmon consider you a household guard if you are not of a knightly title?" She questioned.  </p>
<p>Daemon bit his lip and then shrugged his shoulders "I was commanded by my lord grandfather to serve under my aunt and uncle when I was slightly younger than I am now, I swore an oath like any knight to protect house Frey, but also to serve the house of Lannister"  </p>
<p>Myrcella grinned at him and then licked her lips as the two made it down the flight of stairs onto the ground floor where the great hall was located "Hmm, well then you definitely served my mother well last night" she teased.  </p>
<p>He was immediately caught off guard and he felt his body freeze over in shock and fear, he looked at the princess who was grinning at him. Her eyes were just like that of her mothers, and she was just like her mother, she was not so fooled by him. Daemon knew he needed to try his best to maintain his story, but the princess silenced him when she raised her hand "It is not my place to question my mother's choices, she is the queen, besides my lord father the king has not been the best figure for anyone to follow" Daemon was taken back by her straight forwardness and he snapped his head over to the princess who just looked at him with very obvious satisfaction painted on her face "I do hope that you keep mother more quiet though, I have never heard her so...vocal in my life, and I have heard her and seen her in a lions rage" Myrcella said in jest. </p>
<p>Daemon could not help but swallow loudly as he just nodded his head at the princess. Together the two reached the doors to the great hall and Myrcella released herself from him and stood to face him "Mother likes warm mint tea with a fruit bowl, she also enjoys wine and massages as well as watching men spar or fight" was all the princess said before she "waltzed" into the great hall to go and enjoy her feast, leaving a stunned and still Daemon to look at her then down at the floor as he thought about what she said. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Regaining his composure after his conversation with the crown princess Myrcella, Daemon had to return to his post as protector of lady Genna Frey nee Lannister. When he did the larger women looked up to acknowledge him as she feasted on salted pork and drank malted wine, but she did not say anything, her piercing eyes were enough to command Daemon into submission. Lord Emmon Frey smiled at Daemon warmly and patted a spot down next to him "Come boy sit" the fragile Frey lord said.  </p>
<p>Daemon not wanting to disobey the commands sat down next to his uncle and looked at him expectantly looking at the thinly man with a slight raised brow which earned him a chuckle from Emmon who was very slowly picking at the salted pork "Do you think the children would enjoy the tourney" Emmon asked Daemon looking over at him with a weak smile.  </p>
<p>"I am sure they will enjoy it greatly my lord" Daemon replied.  </p>
<p>Emmon raised his hand up and waved Daemon off "Call me Emmon or uncle boy, lord makes me sound far to old" he said jokingly making himself laugh.  </p>
<p>Daemon gave his best "laugh" in response to the "joke" and nodded his head "Of course...uncle sorry, but I do think that your children would enjoy the tourney greatly, it is supposed to be even greater then Harrenhal"  </p>
<p>Emmon gave a wheezing laugh reply "Aye, they would enjoy it, but to state that it would be better then Harrenhal is not much, that place is just a place truly cursed by all the gods, it was cursed so badly from its construction that it was "blessed" with dragonfire" he shook his head and sighed "It does not take much to be better than that of Harrenhal, but to proclaim it as some sort of legacy building tourney is a bit-" Emmon lowered his voice as he said the last part of his sentence "-dubious"  </p>
<p>Daemon nodded his head in agreement and maintained the whisper like voice in reply "Dubious or not uncle it is still something that the king proclaims" </p>
<p>Emmon scoffs lightly and picks up a small piece of the meat putting it into his mouth to chew it slowly "Don't let the king catch you saying that boy, or else his royal plumpness would have your head" he jested which made the duo quietly chuckle to one another.  </p>
<p>Their chuckling brought the attention of Emmon's lady wife Genna who eyed them with suspicion "Scheming as always you Frey's are" she jested. </p>
<p>The pair grinned at her and nodded their head in agreement "Perhaps we are my lady wife" he said proudly, but the vindictive eyes of his wife quickly broke that thin armor of proudness making Emmon lightly squirm in his seat.  </p>
<p>"I doubt that you could keep your little schemes secret" Genna stated which made Daemon think about the princess and how she knew about what had happened between him and the queen, or at least she let on that she was aware of what happened which made his lips thin into a tight line and he looked away from his aunt.  </p>
<p>Genna looked over at her husband and Daemon and huffed loudly before twisting her head back to her plate of food continuing to eat, leaving the two Frey's to silently sit there and think about things without even so much as a whisper between themselves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>                       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crippled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Willas Tyrell</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">One Bad Leg</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Willas had taken himself outside of the great hall, he preferred to enjoy the company of the many animals he breeds. Unable to carry his food and walk properly he was aided by a young Shireen Baratheon who had come to Highgarden alongside her uncle the king and her father who was a member of the small council. Shireen had not taken well at first to Highgarden as many of the servants avoided her like she had the pox, Willas noticed that she would end up eating alone and away from everyone as her father always seemed to be to occupied with his "duties" to care for her. So Willas took it upon himself to talk to the young daughter who had tucked herself far away at the end of the great hall. She was not and overly pretty girl, but she was kind, courteous and full of a loving spirit, she had a fondness for many things that Willas did and the two bonded over that.  </p><p>One evening while she was reading within the great hall Willas offered to escort her down to his stables where we were breeding fine stallions and strong mares. Willas never judge the young girl on the greyscale that had left its mark upon her body, because he himself was judge for his look. Willas may have kept himself clean, with short dark hair and a pointy beard, but everyone always looked down at his bummed leg, no matter who it was he always saw their eyes wander to it. The two had started to bond over the animals he was breeding and soon enough Shireen and Willas would often share time together, just like this fine morning where she was carrying food for him due to the fact, he always had one hand occupied to hold his walking cane, while the other was used to operate things or open doors.   </p><p>"Lord Tyrell" Shireen said in a peculiar tone of voice as she carried two plates of food for herself and Willas "Where are we off to today?" the young girl sounded somewhat excited and as Willas walked or hobbled his was down a small set of stone stairs that were placed through the great green gardens of his home he looked over at the young girl and smiled "It is a surprise young Shireen, and please call me Willas when we are in private" Shireen nodded her head at him eagerly followed at an even pace with Willas, not wanting to walk faster than him or slower them him, just happy to stick at a solid straight pace with him.   </p><p>The two reached a large flat land within the great gardens and in the center of this flat land was a few man-made nesting areas for some hawks who all had their heads and beaks twisted to face the oncoming duo. Shireen went to pause in her steps, but Willas gently placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at her "Don't be afraid Shireen, they will not hurt you" Willas stated in a courtly manner towards the young girl. Shireen took a deep breath and then proceeded to follow alongside Willas as they approached the nesting hawks.  </p><p>Willas moved ahead of Shireen slightly so that he could greet the few hawks that were there, the birds were compassionate to him and seemingly nuzzled into his touch and affection. Looking over at Shireen he holds gently nudges his head towards the creatures and Shireen nods her head as she very cautiously approached them. They look at her at first, but quickly took note of the plates of food she was holding and they all let out a light ringing caw like sound that echoed. Willas walked over to Shireen and took his plate of food and quickly placing it down on the ground in front of the birds who bombarded the plate with great need and began to devour the food upon the plate.  </p><p>Shireen watched them hesitantly, but once again she was comforted by Willas who looked at her and gave her a warm smile "Eat my lady, you will need your strength" she took his advice and sat down in a crossed legged position starting to slowly eat some of the salted meat and sweet vegetables that were on her plate, Shireen stopped for a few seconds as she was in the middle of chewing a large piece of meat, she looked up at Willas who was standing there looking at his hawks and she grabbed a hold of her very own plate holding it up above her head offering him some of the meat. Willas smiled down at her and took a small chunk of the meat to himself "Such kindness would not be forgotten my lady" Willas said in a soft caring tone which made Shireen's face go a slight tinge of pink.  </p><p>"How long have you been breeding hawks for my lord...I mean Willas" Shireen asked shyly which only made the older man chuckle at her and smile brightly "Ever since my leg got injured. Mother suggested I try my hand at gardening at first, but I never really had a knack for it unlike my sisters, then I decided to try my hand at breeding animals. Hounds were first, they were rather simple to learn, then came Horses next which provided me with more of a slight challenge and then these beautiful creatures" Willas very carefully leant down and placed a hand out to one of his hawks, it instinctively latched upon his wrist which was slightly padded by his long-sleeved clothing.   </p><p>Shireen watched the bird with curiosity as she herself nibbled upon some of the meat off of her plate. Willas got up from his bent over position and pulled his arm up to his face and beginning to whisper to the hawk as it seemingly listened intently to him. Then he stretched out his arm letting the bird take off into the air at a lightning quick pace. This earned a small gasp of excitement from Shireen who watched it gracefully maneuver within the air "Sometimes I imagine I am one of my hawks, just gliding through the winds seeing the realm from above" Willas stated as he looked over at the young Shireen.  </p><p>She replied with a wide grin "That would be wonderful, just exploring the seven kingdoms and beyond. You would truly be limitless in where you could go, it would be some godly like power"   </p><p>Willas let out a loud laugh and nodded his head "Aye godly indeed, but a power that would make us truly free, free to explore the world without borders" as he said that he exhaled softly and looked upwards to spot his hawk gliding around in a circular motion.   </p><p>Shireen finished eating the food on her plate and got to her feet, she moved next to Willis and looked up into the sky as well looking at the hawk "No animal is more at peace in the air then a bird"  </p><p>"No animal is freer than a bird" Willas added onto her statement "Free to explore, to travel, to see the world from above and to be truly free, no lords, no laws, no need for war or coin"  </p><p>"What a world that would be" Shireen said as she managed to pull out a small book from within her dress. Willas looked down at her and let out a chuckle "I should have guessed you would have managed to smuggle a book out of the library of Highgarden"  </p><p>She giggled and lightly tapped the cover of the small book "It is just a book, it is not like the maester will miss it, there is no cure for any diseases in here, just a history book"  </p><p>Raising a brow at her Willas tilted his head to see the cover of the book, but Shireen was being extra careful to hide it from him, by using her small hands to cover the name "And what book would that be?" he questioned.  </p><p>One side of Shireens face went a light tinge of red as the other side was heavily scared with the remnants of greyscale "It is a book about the gardeners, and their history"  </p><p>Willas let a soft chuckle escape from his mouth and he shook his head "I should have known you would go for something historical; I remember reading that to Margaery, she was always so interested in historical books when she was younger"  </p><p>Shireen looked up at him with a warm smile "Your sister is very pretty and smart" she said kindly before her smile faded into a light frown as she began to think about herself.  </p><p>He leant down best he could and very carefully looked her in the eyes, with one finger he raised it to point at her greyscale "It doesn't matter what is on the outside, all that truly matters is what is on the inside my lady" he said before he moved his finger to just over her heart "never forget that"  </p><p>She let a soft warm smile crest her face slowly at his comment and then nodded her head in response to him, Shireen was speechless at Willas and his kindness towards her "Thank you Willas"  </p><p>"No need to thank me young lady, you deserve to be loved just like any other women, because deep down within you lies a beauty far greater than anyone could acknowledge, that is what makes you so special Shireen, it is what lies within you" Willas stopped leaning down at her and simple stood up as tall as he could taking in the view of his hawks and the gardens. Soon enough he felt the young lady stand by his side and just admire the land around her with a big grin on her face. </p><hr/><p>Willas and Shireen had spent most of the morning caring for the hawks, however the lady Shireen's departure from the great hall was noticed by her lord father who came down to retrieve her from Willas. He wanted to cause no animosity between the two great houses of Baratheon and Tyrell, but Willas ever since talking to Shireen and getting to understand her was fearful of letting her be in the company of her father. While Stannis was not a violent father or a bad man by any means, it was very clear to Willas and Shireen that he wanted a son and with his lady wife not able to apparently produce any new heirs Shireen was all Stannis. Willas understood that Stannis was a hard man, who had a strong focus on duty and justice. This personality did not mix well with his almost free spirited, loving daughter who Willas thought was to kind for the realm to understand. </p><p>As Shireen left with her father Willas stayed with his hawks for a few moments before he was interrupted by one of his own personal guards. Kallor was a knight from house Lowther who became fast friends and a protector of Willas after he sustained his injury that caused him to indefinitely have a bummed leg. Kallor was a fine young man, he had short chestnut colored hair, two dark green eyes and a smooth, sharp clean-shaven face.  </p><p>"Lord Willas, your brother father has requested your presence within his solar" Kallor stated.  </p><p>"Did he state why Kallor?" Willas questioned.  </p><p>Kallor shook his head "No my lord, he just ordered me to inform you that he requests your presence, that was all he said" </p><p>Willas sighed and looked at Kallor before nodding his head "Alright then, let us be off" and with that Willas began to walk back towards the great castle while he was being accompanied and guarded by Kallor "Tell me Kallor, did father sound urgent when he made the order?" Willas was curious as to why he was being summoned, usually his lord father would come to find him, but this summoning usually did not bode good news" </p><p>"If I may speak plainly my lord?" Kallor asked as he looked to Willas who gave him a firm nod in response and so the knight exhaled softly "It seems your father is under great tension from someone, from what I saw there were many letters on his table" </p><p>Willas understood what that meant and started to slowly increase his hobbling pace with the assistance of his cane towards his father's solar. As they crossed back into the castle together, he saw that Kallor was much more vigilant than he usually would be which made Willas feel a certain unease "What is the matter Kallor?"  </p><p>The knight looked at Willas, and Willas could see a sort of worry flash over the knight's eyes "A small party from the house of Velaryon arrived while everyone was breaking their fast and you were with your hawks. I felt a sort of tension I have never felt before ooze from that Frey guard of lady Genna, he seemed to be seething at the sight of the Velaryon's which put not only me on guard but practically all the other guards who noticed it"  </p><p>Surprised by the information he tilted his head to the side and raised a brow "I never expected that sort of loathing from a Frey" he said in jest, but deep down even Willas felt like something was very off about that information. </p><p>Kallor did not laugh at the jest, instead he just gave Willas a curt not and continued to escort him quietly. The pair reached the door of Lord Tyrell's solar and Willas gave it a light knock "Enter" said a voice that came from the other side of the door and Willas twisted his head over the side of his shoulder to look at Kallor who have him a quick, curt bow. </p><hr/><p>Willas stepped inside his father's solar as the knight who escorted him stood guard outside the door alongside the personal guard of lord Tyrell. "Father you wished to see me" Willas said in a polite tone as his father seemed to be looking down at a desk full of parchments.  </p><p>Mace raised his head and gave his son a bright warm smile, stepping away from the table full of parchment Mace walked over to greet his son with a fatherly bear like hug "Ahh there you are my boy, I was wondering where you were this morning while the rest of the castle was breaking their fast"  </p><p>"I was with the lady Shireen out in the great gardens and then with my hawks" Willas replied swiftly.  </p><p>Mace seemed to have understood and was nodding his head vigorously "Quite alright son, quite alright indeed. Now my boy, something has come up that needs to be addressed rather urgently-" just as his lord father was going to say something Willas raised his hand "This is about marriage is it not?" Willas said with a slight tinge of dejection in his tone of voice. </p><p>Giving Willas a large smile he let out a hardy laugh gently patting on his slightly rotund belly "Of course my boy, of course, you are the heir to Highgarden, your brother Garlan has a small keep of his own within these mighty lands and he is soon to marry, but you are still alone my boy"  </p><p>He understood what his father meant and exhaled deeply "I assume those-" he pointed to the desk covered in apartments "Are all meant for me then?"  </p><p>Mace laughed once again and gracefully walked over to the table with a grin upon his face "Nothing gets past you my boy, nothing at all, these are all quite indeed for you" </p><p>Willas moved slowly over to the desk and looked down at all the letters, he was surprised that the number of letters had to be well and truly over thirty maybe even forty. So many hands being offered to him was overwhelming, but Willas had denied several marriage proposals in the past, unlike many sons of high lords Willas was granted a lot of freedom when it came to choose as his father and mother never forced a decision on him unlike his siblings, they truly wanted him to be happy. "I assume you have gone through them all to see which ones you like father" Willas said with a sly smile crossing his face.  </p><p>His father had poured himself a goblet of red wine and was very steadily consuming it while he was looking down at the desk, as Willas had spoken Mace took a few moments to reply before he looked up at his son with a cordial smile "Aye son, there are plenty of choices, some that I would not choose myself, but they are all there for you to look upon my boy"  </p><p>Looking down at all the offers of marriage Willas slowly began to sift through them. "Did you out right refuse any offers already father?" he asked cautiously.  </p><p>Mace stuttered for a moment before he could speak clearly as it was clear that his father had indeed denied a few before even showing them to him "well....you see son, some matches were just not good" Mace stated, but Willas could see right through his father's horrible attempt at lying. </p><p>"Father who did you deny" Willas spoke plainly clearly not happy by his father very obvious attempt at hiding the truth.  </p><p>The older man sighed and took a sip of his wine "House...Martell"  </p><p>Willas let out an exasperated sigh "Father, why must you still hold them responsible for what happened, I have forgiven Prince Oberyn, he is a good man, his intention was not to truly do that much harm to me" </p><p>Willas watched as his father shook his head "No...no they are serpent's son, liars and deceivers, they would slit your throat in your sleep if you were to marry a Martell-" Mace took a deep breath as if he was trying to find more words to speak about the Martell's "they would sooner sleep with someone else rather than their own husband, they would dishonor you my boy"  </p><p>"Are you so sure about that father?" Willas questioned.  </p><p>Mace sighed, his head falling down to look at the table "Just look at these offers please my boy, I do not wish to talk about snakes within my green gardens, just please my boy" Willas could hear how much his father was pleading with him. In the end Willas did drop it and he began to sift through the letters, his father made him sit down at the desk and then poured him a glass of wine. Mace wanted to "make sure" that Willas looked at every single one of them and did not pass over any of them without considering each one carefully.  </p><p>Wanting to take a break of going through all of these proposals Willas thought off of the top of his head about what Kallor had told him on the way to his father's solar "Father, is it true that a Frey guard seemed to not like the arrival of the Velaryon's?"  </p><p>His father seemed taken aback by the question and scratched his thick well-kept beard "Well it was not a Frey guard, it was an actual Frey, however I am unaware of any sort of house rivalry between the two of them, this "hate" seems to stem from something else entirely"  </p><p>Willas was holding a marriage proposal from house Frey as his father was speaking about the incident and when he stated it was not a Frey guard Willas shot his father a confused look "Well if it was not a Frey guard then who was it?"  </p><p>"It was an actual Frey, Daemon I believe his name is, they are a numerous folk it is sometimes hard to distinguish their numbers, but this young lord seems to be blessed with the looks of his mother most likely as he does not look so weasel like" Mace said as he finished off his goblet of wine and sighed "Well you have gone through enough of the letters now, but I warn you there will be more and more, you will have to decide eventually son"  </p><p>Nodding his head in understanding Willas helped his father with cleaning up the sheer number of letters, by stacking them into neat piles next to his father's desk rather than on top of it "Thank you for understanding and being patient father" Willas said kindly to his father who responded with a warm smile and stiff nod. </p><hr/><p>       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Star Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Edric Dayne</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Bright-Star</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Edric and the company of his aunts Ashara and Allyria had ridden hard through Dorne non-stop, they only rested twice on the way to Highgarden as Edric and company wanted to be the first house from Dorne to arrive, partly because Edric wanted to be able to meet this princess "Myrcella" before the tourney began and partly because he wanted to beat the rumors of his bastard lover leaving Starfall. Edric was well aware that Myria had to leave for her own safety, yet he was not so adamant on her heading east. Essos was a place that even he was unsure of for how unruly and unsafe it could be, but he was sure she would be protected by her personal guard which had increased from two to three with Obara joining in as protector of her. Edric was not so sure if he could trust the sand snake, but unfortunately for him he had spoken truthfully of Myria and thus put her in danger, Obara however showed some type of loyalty to her and had maintained that secret never openly spilling it which earned her some trust from him. </p><p>With Myria supposedly "safe" Edric was left to ensure that he could maintain a strong alliance with the crown as he was well aware of the king's opinion of his house due to its famed unbreaking loyalty to the Targaryens and for its very faint "dragonspawn look" his aunts had been quite vocal about his decision to ride so hard towards the Reach, but Edric was determined to reach Highgarden before any other Dornish house could. House Dayne would "bend" the knee to the king by accepting his marriage proposal of his daughter, princess Myrcella to lord Edric of house Dayne. This was the perfect chance for Edric to keep house Dayne alive and well, but he had already seen what it had cost him. Myria's rage truly terrified him, but he understood why she was so mad, he never should have hidden it from her and lied to her face, but he was worried about how she would have reacted. Yet it was his own foolishness that cost him her not only as a friend, but as a "lover" Edric truly did care for Myria, he truly wanted what was best for her, but at the same time he had to care for his own house.  </p><p>Sometimes choices require sacrifice, and to Edric he had to sacrifice his love of Myria to protect his house. He was raised as a lord, he chose to serve his house over the betterment of the realm, but at the same time he risked so much with Myria that if her true identity ever came out it could be utterly detrimental to his house and quite possibly all of Dorne. It was a sacrifice he had to make, he had to serve the "usurper" to secure the safety of his house, to make sure house Dayne can live long and prosper without risking too much. Ashara and Allyria both were against him on his decisions, but he was the lord, it was his choice and it was his house, he was the last of the Dayne males, his uncle became and kingsguard and swore off everything, his father had been killed and his mother had taken ill. Edric had to make the hard choices to save his dying house.    </p><p>Reaching Highgarden was a relief to everyone in his party especially his aunts who were quite exhausted from the intense traveling, they were greeted by Mace Tyrell and his eldest son Willas who welcomed them warmly to Highgarden. Edric and his Aunts were the only nobles from Dorne to have come so far, that was a great relief to Edric who was just as tired as his aunts. Mace had informed him that the king was currently "resting" in his chambers, but some food and drink were prepared in advance for any new arrivals. </p>
<hr/><p>Edric alongside his aunts were escorted into the great hall to break their fast and finally relax somewhat, Willas had started to speak to Allyria on one side of Edric as they walked while Ashara was deep in conversation with lord Mace. Edric was stuck between his aunts and the lords who all seemed to be having lively conversations. Excusing himself from the group who were going to take a seat upon the high table Edric made for a small table that had some food already prepared on it and he sat down looking over the platters of food that were on display almost. Upon the table laid a large platter that was blessed with a half a boar coated in thick freshly made gravy. A servant cut some of the meat for Edric and placed it in a separate bowl alongside some beans, beets and peas that were also covered in the thick gravy. </p><p>Apple wine was the beverage that Edric had chosen to drink alongside his meal and he made sure that he got a fairly sized decent pitcher all to himself so he could refill his goblet glass every time it became empty. Edric felt like he could quite literally eat a whole boar to himself, once a salty thick piece of meat that was glazed in gravy graced the insides of his mouth Edric let out a soft groan of pleasure at the salty taste of the thick chunky boar bits. Then he washed down the salty taste with the sweetest apple wine he had ever tasted, it was so smooth going down that he had to make an obnoxious "ahh" after he tasted it. Edric did not register that someone was giggling, at first, he thought it was just noise from the hall, but when he looked around all he could see was his aunts deep in conversation and breaking their own fast with the Tyrell lords. In fact, the giggling was not coming from the direction of his aunts at all, instead it was coming from the same table as him. Edric took another mouthful of meat and then looked around as he chewed and soon enough his violent eyes met with the emerald green eyes of a young beautiful women that he could almost certainly identify as a "Lannister" with her long golden mane like hair and that soft gorgeous face blessed with those emerald eyes.  </p><p>"Princess Myrcella" He said through a mouthful of food at first which caused the young princess to giggled directly at him. Edric quickly swallowed his food and then swallowed down some more wine before he wiped his mouth clean and gave her a bow from his seated position. he heard her shuffle in her seat slightly as she positioned herself to face him some more. </p><p>"And who might you be, I was not aware that we would be getting new visitors" She had a guarded tone to her at first that had a pinch of curiosity dabbled into it.  </p><p>Edric cleared his throat and looked directly at her "Edric of house Dayne. It is an honor to be graced by your presence princess" Edric made sure to flare up his Dornish accent some more so that could help the princess identify him easily, however he had hoped his natural violet eyes would be a dead giveaway.  </p><p>Myrcella grinned at him "So you are my future betrothal, mother always seemed so interested in making sure I was to marry you"  </p><p>He raised a brow at her comment. Had Cersei Baratheon nee Lannister, the queen of the Seven Kingdoms really suggested the betrothal. "I must admit I was surprised to receive the letter from the king, I never truly understood why I was chosen, but perhaps the queen must have had a hand in it"  </p><p>The princess nodded her head "Yes, mother wanted me to be with someone "safe" and she thought that house Dayne could be a perfect place due to its location, well that is what mother told me, she speaks quite highly of Starfall, but never much of the house that rules from it" replied.  </p><p>"Well then I best be on my best behavior" Edric jested and he raised his goblet up to Myrcella and then took a sip from it. That action and jest alone made Myrcella let out a honeyed laugh that caressed Edric's ears with ease.  </p><p>Myrcella looked Edric up and down as if she was judging him and she let out a satisfied sigh "You seem like a fine young lord from the outside" she jested back. Edric raised a brow at her comment before a slight smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"I must admit princess, I never did expect to meet you so soon, but then again I was expecting to see the king first, but I was informed that he is rather...busy" Edric said in a slight confused tone.  </p><p>Rolling her eyes Myrcella huffed at his statement and bit her bottom lip before tutting and finally responding "Yes father had been so busy with all the plans for his tourney that he "wore" himself out quite a lot, you must understand being the king can be extremely stressful, especially when there is so much drama going on"  </p><p>Edric looked at her in surprise "What drama could possibly be occupying the king?" he deadpanned. This earned him a scornful look from the princess whose emerald eyes pierced through his violet ones with great ease.  </p><p>"Are you mocking the king, my father about his duties, or is this typical Dornish talk?" She deadpanned back. Edric coughed lightly and make a face of regret towards the princess.  </p><p>"I meant no offence princess; it was more of a question about what ails the king so badly?" Edric tried his best to reply with courtesy. </p><p>Myrcella eyed him doubtfully before she replied "Father has been having to deal with rumors from up North and in the far East, that is all I will say lord Edric" </p><p>Edric inclined his head in response before going back to very carefully eating his food not wanting to be a bother to the princess. Yet as he began to eat, Edric could still feel her green gaze upon him, so he looked up to the princess as he was very slowly eating a mouthful of peas. Her hypercritical eyes seemed to zone into Edric's own eyes and the two just sat there staring at one another, a battle of who would blink first. Resolutely defeated in the staring contest Edric washed down his mouthful with some wine and then dabbing his face with a handkerchief.</p><p>"Is there something you request of me my princess?" Edric asked politely.</p><p>She seemed to tut to herself before she stood up from her seat and looked down at him "It was a somewhat of a pleasure meeting you lord Edric, however, I do hope our next encounter will not be so...-" Myrcella looked to a platter of bread as she finished her sentence "-stale" with that she seemingly walked off being accompanied by a kingsguard of senior age.</p>
<hr/><p>                     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pedlar of Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Petyr Baelish</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Littlefinger</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Being member of the small council was a difficult occupation to maintain when all the other members seemingly were against him, he understood the hostility towards him, but he also understood that Robert needed him because of his usefulness. While every member of the council had as strength that made them seem powerful Petyr was also well aware at their downfalls, their weaknesses, their lies and secrets. No spider was needed, no web created, all he needed was wealth, wealth he obtained through the construction and preservation of many whore house. For any man or women will become loose lipped when they are being pleased beyond belief. While the spider has his web that reached far and wide Littlefinger had his whores that spread their legs for anyone with coin. With a few silent whispers of his own. Littlefinger could make lords falter, ladies weep and orphan children without having to lay a finger on them, he had power he had never truly possessed, yet all the lords and ladies around him still snickered at his name and his title, he was lord of a pathetic patch of land, lord of "nothin" some would say, yet he alone was able to obtain one of the most powerful titles in the realm, he became the master of coin.   </p><p>Coin makes or breaks people that is what Petyr began to understand early on in his occupation as the master of coin, he learned how to save coin, hide coin and use coin in all sorts of cunning ways. Being in charge of the treasury could be called a blessing, but the senior members constantly bicker against him touching the coin. However, none of them are aware that he has mastered the art of courtly intrigue. At first it was just small lords, holy men and two-bit sellswords who he practiced the art of subterfuge on. Once he pitted two septons of the faith against one another by feeding them stories about their "whoring" ways, another time he forced a house rivalry on purpose so he could fund both sides and see who came out the winner in the end. However, his most favorite moment was when he hired a sellsword to do an impossible job, a job that would most likely result in the fool getting killed, yet the sellsword did not know that. Petyr hired a lone sellsword to act as an assassin against a high-ranking lord of house Kettleblack with strict instructions that he was to kill the target under nightfall. Yet Petyr purposely fed the sellsword false information that made the sellsword think he was being hired by a noble of house Langward, with that false information being fed Petyr caused the two houses to distrust one another.  </p><p>While the houses started to distrust one another, he forged a secret letter that was filled with "sensitive" information and fed it to house Landward. This fake information that he spread after the "assassination" attempt was filled with spilt lies and deceit about the Kettleblacks. Reacting to the divulgence of false claims spread about them the Kettleblacks sought out the lord of house Langward with great desperation. Lord Lyle Langward was of course using one of the many "fine" establishments Petyr had "invested" in. It was a "whorehouse" located in the detrimental slums of the "great" King's Landing. This "knowledge" allowed Littlefinger to expose Lyle's location to the Kettleblacks in exchange for a large sum of gold. When three Kettleblack lords arrived at the so called "whorehouse" they realized that they had been lied to and that Lyle Langward had paid Littlefinger "double" the coin to aid him instead. This resulted in a small "civil dispute" outside of a dilapidated building within King's Landing that resulted in Osmund &amp; his younger brother Osfryd being killed while the youngest of the three lords Osney was left alive, or in better terms "saved" by lord Baelish who whisked him away from his forsaken brothers and back to the protection of his father.   </p><p>This action of "saving" the last remaining son made his father, Oswell Kettleblack swear service to Petyr Baelish declaring a secret fealty to him. With this new secret fealty made Littlefinger now must act as a "savor" to house Kettleblack and stop lord Lyle Langward from exacting more violent "attacks" upon his family. Baelish under the guise of good faith wishes to take the last remaining son of Oswell, Osney as a personal guard to him. Lord Kettleblack was reluctant at first, but eventually bends when Baelish offers to pay him a large quantity of gold in return for his son's service. That gold that Petyr offers him is none other than the gold House Langward had paid lord Baelish for his "aid" which resulted in house Langward and lord Lyle becoming more trusting of Petyr after giving them assistance during their "dispute" with the Kettleblack family. Now with Osney as a "personal guard" of his Petyr exacts the final part of his plan, he arrives within the small keep that belongs to how Langward under the guise of true friendship, he then reveals Osney which causes the Langwards to become alarmed, however Petyr has a plan to help them and the Kettleblacks sue for a sort of peace or more or less a sort of truce that neither will attack one another.   </p><p>Petyr managed to convince lord Lyle that his firstborn daughter should be married to Osney Kettleblack to forge an alliance between the houses, no more blood was needed to be spilled by swords, but instead by cocks as Osney would take Sanah's hand in marriage and her maidenhood, thus stopping the blood feud and instead creating a union between the two houses. Baelish even offers to even help pay forward his good faith by arranging some entertainment at the wedding and even helping to pay for some of the wedding with the gold he had received from house Langward and his "establishments" This negotiation did take longer than expected, as both Lyle and Osney had venomous dislike and distrust of one another, but thankfully Sanah was a hidden beauty that made Osney reconsider his hate towards "all" of the Langwards. With Osney sated Lyle was the last man to bend, but when lord Baelish offered to help pay and even offer entertainment Lyle agreed with the pact and marriage.   </p><p>The ceremony was rather quant and small, but that was all it needed to be to successfully create a "lasting" alliance between both houses. Osney and Sanah seemed rather fond of one another which was just an added bonus for Petyr's plan. With the marriage then being "sealed" at the bedding ceremony Petyr had gained two houses as "loyalists" to him, Oswell Kettleblack who had already sworn "fealty" privately did it openly at the marriage which caused Lyle Langward to also swear "fealty" to Baelish. What made this plan even sweeter was that neither house had truly discovered Petyr's plan and both houses believed he was the eventual savor to them by stopping a blood feud and instead creating a truce between the houses, which in return allowed Petyr to gain both of their commitment towards him and his goals. Petyr released Osney of his "duty" to serve him as a guard and instead made sure Osney could maintain the alliance between the two former rival houses by seeding his new found wife.  </p><p>Petyr was establishing his very own spy network, it may have not been able to compete with the large web that the spider has, but it got information of all sorts. His first investment into his spy network was whorehouses or brothels, first was Chataya's, it was an upscale whorehouse in King's Landing, but a very profitable arrangement. Petyr invested into the whorehouse and put enough money into it that he had "obtained" Chataya's respect. With the summer Islander women becoming a supplier of information for Baelish he was able to learn about many happenings within the capital, he also gave Chataya new customers that had loose tongues. Next was a small exotic whorehouse in Gulltown that he had funded personally, then another was a small brothel deep in the North that was owned and run by one of his most loyal "spies" she was a very pretty whore named Ros who had carved out a small spot for a brothel in Barrowtown. Petyr had also had investments within the Lazy Eel, a brothel in Mole's town and even the Peach in Stoney Sept. Petyr had also been able to create a sort of connection with "camp followers" who were his most lucrative arrangement for information besides the brothel workers.  </p><p>Once he had a reasonable and profitable business via the use of "women of the night" Petyr began to invest into something more unique "opportunities", first he tried his hand at a mummer's troupe. While it was nowhere near as profitable information wise as the whoring was, it did produce quite a bit of coin so Petyr decided to keep funding into it, which in return earned him a large profit margin as well as the occasional gossip from commoners. Next was singers and musician, they once again were not fully profitable for information, but with him funding them for their adventures he was able to get some of them into the great courts of many noble houses. Marillion was by far one of the best "bards" Petyr could afford as he was often invited to play within noble courts which allowed the singer to open his ears to the gossips made by the ladies and overhear the conversations spoken by the lords. Bethany Fair-Fingers was another one of his more "profitable" troubadours as she gained her renown for being a female singer and musician which allowed the women to get into her fair share of noble courts, thus giving Petyr some more information and gossip.         </p><p>Highgarden on its own was a place of ample opportunity for Petyr to try out some new ideas. Before he had even arrived in the Reach, Petyr had set up a meeting with Harald of house Fossoway, the younger branch of house Fossoway had begun to manufacture a new sweet apple and cinnamon cider out of their home of New Barrel to compete with the older "rotten" branch of the red Fossoway's common cider that was renowned for its rather "cheap" cost, however if Petyr was to ask about the "cheapness" of the cider, Harald and his green Fossoway's would inform him that it is cheap in taste as well, lacking any true refinement. Harald and his two extremely bewitching sisters, Jocey and Rosilina made contact with Petyr almost as soon as he had taken accommodation within Highgarden. The four of them discussed the possibilities and nature of the cider before soon enough Petyr would invest only slightly in the cider at first before he would make a deal with the three Fossoway's. Harald, his sisters and Petyr had decided that it would be best to experiment with the popularity of the drink during king Robert's grand tourney, mostly because Petyr wanted to see just how profitable it could be before he fully invested.      </p><hr/><p>"What do you want me to do exactly lord Baelish?" Marei spoke softly as she stood at the foot of a desk Petyr was sitting at.  </p><p>Raising his head up from several notes of parchment Petyr gave her a sly smile "Why my dearest Marei. I want you to do what you are good at, and do it well of course. Chataya would have my hide if you were not producing suitable amounts of coin while out of King's Landing" He jested lightly.  </p><p>Her green eyes shifted upon Petyr and then back down to the desk as she looked over all the notes with keen eyes "I know what I can do lord Baelish, but what is in it besides coin? do you require more information?"  </p><p>He let out a slight chuckle at her question before he picked up a piece of parchment from the best "I need you to work on a certain someone, someone of great influence to us"  </p><p>Marei furrowed her brows and looked at Baelish with great interest "And who is that exactly?"  </p><p>Petyr grinned widely to himself before he looked up once again to Marei "Why the young prince of course" he teased.  </p><p>She looked at him with shock and horror "You would send me off to my death then?" she asked in a hushed tone.  </p><p>"No, not that prince, the youngest prince, little Tommen" He corrected her and maintained that wicked grin.  </p><p>Marei kept a shocked look upon her face "He is quite young my lord, do you think it would be safe to even try that? would the king not be furious"  </p><p>He waved off her concerns "The king is preoccupied with this tourney he is so desperate to make perfect that he has not spoken to his wife or children in the last few days. Besides my young maiden of the night, you only need to convince the young prince to loosen his lips" </p><p>"He is still so young" She stated.  </p><p>Petyr eyed her carefully before he exhaled loudly "Young and eager to learn Marei, perhaps you forget who his father is"  </p><p>She shook her head back and forth "No of course not" Marei took a moment to think to herself "Are you trying to suggest that he will be like his father? even at this young age"  </p><p>Letting out a devious laugh Petyr shook his head "Why that would be such a horrible thing to suggest Marei, why would you even think that, are you saying that the boy is like his father, my dear Marei that is quite dangerous to say aloud" Petyr stated as he manipulated her question into an insult.  </p><p>"No no" she said quickly before shaking her head vigorously. </p><p>Petyr grinned and nodded his head "Good, well then you best get to work, he may be young, but he should enjoy the company of a beautiful women like yourself" he waved her off and she simply bowed her head gracefully and escorted herself out of the small quarters Petyr had set up for himself with the great castle of Highgarden. While everyone else had chosen the higher floors, Petyr preferred either the ground floor or a lower floor. Lord Mace had given him a very small room to operate out of that was located near the cellar underneath Highgarden itself. </p><p>As he was sifting through the notes a firm knock came from the door to his room and Petyr simple replied with "enter" soon enough in came a burly like built man with dark olive skin, short dark hair and a trimmed beard that stood about a foot and a half taller than Petyr. "Ahhh, Haronno, a pleasure to finally see you my good man" Haronno was an "exotic" whore from Gulltown that was one of the few manwhores that worked within brothels. Petyr had also funded many of his "adventures" outside of Gulltown so he could personally visit his customers which consisted of ladies, widows and holy women, all of which were excellent for gossip. </p><p>"Lord Baelish" Haronno said as he bowed to Petyr and then proceeded to take a seat on the opposite side of the desk "What do you require of me?"  </p><p>Petyr put his hands together and smiled warmly at the man "I need you to offer your services of course my good man, many women will be needing it when the tourney comes"  </p><p>Haronno gave him a curt nod "Is that all my lord?"  </p><p>He shook his head "No, as it happens some information of a sensitive nature has been discovered within Highgarden itself, I need you to keep an ear out for anything that sounds strange to you"  </p><p>Haronno raised a brow at Petyr "Strange how?"  </p><p>Biting his bottom lip, he looked down at his desk "Information revolving around the queen, that is all I can tell you, but if you hear about anything to do with her please do the courtesy to inform me Haronno" </p><p>With that Haronno nodded his head, got up from his seat and made his exit out of the small room heading back up to the ground floor of Highgarden. Looking over all of the parchments Petyr sighed and then started to bunch them all together as one. As he was doing so another faint knock was heard and once again, he bid them entry. Petyr rose from his seated position to bow gracefully towards the figure as they entered the room. "Your grace what a pleasant surprise, I did not expect to see you"  </p><p>Robert stood tall and proud, even with his large rotund belly the man was still a tall imposing figure. "I was informed you were...down here working, but I never expected it to be so well small Baelish" Robert never bothered to address Petyr with any title at all, rather he preferred to either call him by his house name or by Littlefinger as a sort of insult.  </p><p>"It is suitable for my needs, now how may I be of assistance to you, your grace?" Petyr resumed back down in his seated positioned as he stretched his head upwards to look up at his king with a "warm" smile.  </p><p>Robert huffed before the large man took a seat opposite of Petyr, he exhaled loudly and Petyr could smell the wine on his breathe from across the table. "Usually, I would request to meet with the small council, but with recent "issues" causing strain between my members I thought it would be best to talk directly with the only small council member that matters"  </p><p>Petyr "genuinely" smiled at Robert and placed a hand over his chest "Such an honor your grace, what service do you command of me?" </p><p>"What do you know of the Vale?" Robert asked.  </p><p>Raising his brows in surprise Petyr clasped his hands together and leant back on his seat "Ever since the unfortunate passing of Jon Arryn, little lord Robert has become head of house Arryn, he is rather fragile, but a good boy at heart, not the brightest or bravest, but seemingly loved by the rest of the Vale. His mother however, has become rather...volatile. Lady Lysa cares for her son greatly, but her caring nature will be the poor boy's downfall-" Petyr took a deep breath and looked at his king "-if this path continues, I fear that little Robert will struggle to understand the value of ruling. if rumors are to be believed Lysa still babies him and will not let anyone near him unless she is there to watch them. she has unfortunately become paranoid ever since her husband's passing"   </p><p>Nodding his head in understanding the king let out a loud noisy grunt as he shifted in his seat "Is that paranoia reasonable, or is the bloody widow weaving tall tales?" </p><p>Petyr gave Robert a forlorn look "It appears that she is spinning tall tales your grace"  </p><p>Robert looked deflated as he leaned back into the chair, he rubbed his forehead with his thick fingers and looked upwards "What has she been saying?"  </p><p>Shaking his head, he let out a soft chuckle which drew the attention of the king "It is just rumor your grace, but she has been saying that it was your very own queen that silenced her husband" </p><p>"By the gods!" He shouted and slammed his fist into the table "Bloody women will cause all sorts of issues-" as Robert was about to go on a rage filled rant Petyr stood up and cleared his throat.  </p><p>"My king, I believe that she may have a partial truth" Petyr stated.  </p><p>Robert looked completely dumbfounded and just leaned back into his chair with shocked wide eyes "What do you mean Baelish?" Robert said confused.  </p><p>He walked around the table to stand next to his king, without a word Petyr reached into his grey doublet and pulled and rolled piece of parchment with an already broken seal, he handed it to Robert who looked at Petyr with confusion still printed on his face. Once Robert took the parchment, he looked at the broken seal and then unrolled it so he could read over it silently.  </p><p>Petyr had expected the king to be furious however instead of true fury he witnessed the king stand up at his full height and look down at Petyr "Thank you for this information Lord Baelish" for the first time the king had addressed him as a lord and it made Petyr give the king a genuine sly smile. Without a word the king walked out of Petyr's room and left. </p><hr/><p>               </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Tommen Baratheon</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Little Lion</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Tommen enjoyed the prosperity of Highgarden, as well the very welcoming great noble family of the Tyrell's who treated him generously. He enjoyed the lavish feasts and being able to explore the great garden, but he also enjoyed sparring out in the training courtyard with his kingsguard Ser Arys Oakheart. Tommen was very much like his father; he enjoyed a blunt weapon over a sharp one. Weather it was a great two-handed warhammer or a single-handed hammer or maul, Tommen learned to wield them with ferocity from a young age. Robert, Tommen's father and the king of the Seven Kingdoms was famous for his use of a warhammer and he wanted to pass on his skill and knowledge with the weapon onto Tommen.  </p><p>Tommen on this fine evening was sparing with his kingsguard protector Arys Oakheart, they both were using wooden weapons. Arys was using a wooden longsword, while Tommen had a special thick wooden one-handed maul made for sparing. They were "watched" by Ser Balon Swann who was another kingsguard that often enjoyed protecting prince Tommen and sparing alongside him as well. While Arys preferred the use of a longsword or lance, Balon was a master with a bow and extremely skilled using a morningstar. Being able to compete against and learn from the two kingsguard allowed young Tommen to learn how to combat different weapons as well as wield them to. </p><p>"Little slow on the striking today my prince" Arys jested as Tommen had tried to strike him with a heavy blow from his maul, but Aerys was light on his feet and quick to move around the slower heavier strikes. Tommen corrected his next strike by falsely stepping forward drawing Arys to strike first, and as the kingsguard slashed on the left side of Tommen the young prince got down onto one knee and ducked the strike before he swung his maul into the soft calf of Arys making the kingsguard let out a soft "yelp" of pain.  </p><p>"Not so slow now am I" Tommen jested back as Arys stumbled on his feet before falling onto his ass and clutching at his calf as it stung with pain.  </p><p>"Seven whores" He proclaimed and was quickly slapped on the back of his head by his sworn brother Balon.  </p><p>"What's the matter princess, did that hurt too much" Swann teased Arys causing the prince to chuckle at the remark. </p><p>Balon held out a hand to help Arys back onto his feet, the pretty kingsguard got to his feet, but hobbled to the side away from the practice yard leaving Ser Balon and Prince Tommen to themselves. "I hope I did not do too much damage" Tommen said sheepishly as genuine concern clouded his face.  </p><p>Swann just chuckled darkly and shrugged his shoulders "He will be alright my prince, he is far stronger than you think, but you did hit him in a sweet soft spot. The lower leg can be painful, especially if that was a real battle you would have cracked his whole lower leg in half forcing him down onto the ground and crying in pain"  </p><p>Tommen let out a nervous chuckle at the kingsguard's dark imagination "Well that was a vivid idea of what could come true, but truth be told I enjoy fighting like this"  </p><p>Swann grunted "Sparring is nothing compared to the real thing my prince, you may have your father's skill with blunt weapons, but you lack his fury"  </p><p>Tommen did not take offense to Swann's rather straightforward talk, personally Tommen admired the knight's ability to speak so plainly and not face wrath for it. biting his lower lip, he looked at Balon with a grim look upon his face "I thank you for the honestly Ser Swann, but fury is not always a good thing"  </p><p>The kingsguard chuckled "Aye! but it is something the Baratheon's are famed for. Ours is the Fury! is your father's house own words, yet you seem to have more of a lion's touch then that of a stag. But yet you lack the roar of a lion, your elder brother has both the fury and the roar even if it is ill-tempered and your sister is like her mother, her fury is silent, and her roar quiet, but when she strikes, she strikes to kill" </p><p>Tommen nodded his head and began to pack away the practice equipment "We are all different from one another Ser Balon, my brother and sister also look more like mother, but I took after father" he replied. </p><p>Balon let out a dry cough "True, they took after their dear queen mother, while you look more like your father, and because of that you have become the king's favorite child"  </p><p>The young prince scoffed "My father does not have favorites" Tommen stated as he had packed up all the training equipment, he had including his thick wooden one-handed maul.  </p><p>Letting out a roaring laugh Balon held a hand over his stomach and tried his best to calm himself. This reaction made Tommen roll his eyes at Ser Swann before the young prince looked over to Ser Arys checking to make sure he was ok. Arys had taken a seat and was nursing his calf softly "You fight with enthusiasm Tommen, still rather slow though" the young knight jested making Tommen sighed overly loud. </p><p>"You rather do enjoy cracking jokes rather than skulls" Stated Balon as he had recovered from his fit of laughter.  </p><p>Arys groaned at his sworn brother's comment "A voice can be just as sharp as a sword" Arys replied plastering his face with a cocky grin.  </p><p>"You two talk like you have been married for years" Tommen said through subtle laughter which drew both kingsguards to look at him. </p><p>Balon let out a gruff groan while Arys maintained his cocky grin "Actually we are sworn against marriage, my dear prince, or have you forgotten our oaths" </p><p>Tommen just shook his head in response "Well you best fix that sore leg soon Ser Arys, father would be furious if he caught you like this" he said as he motioned with his hands at Arys as he was resting himself rather than "protecting" Tommen. After making his little statement Tommen turned around so his back was to the kingsguard, he then began to walk towards the castle. Stalking behind Tommen was Ser Swann who had left Arys behind to "rest" and hopefully fix his saw leg sooner than later. Balon was to guard the prince at all times, he usually shifted in rotation with Arys, but the older knight feared he may have to pull double duty so the "pretty" knight could heal.</p><hr/><p>Tommen had made his way in the great castle of Highgarden towards the main feasting hall, or better known as the great hall. The young prince was never one to demonstrate the power he had unlike his older brother when the young prince ate within the great hall. Tommen preferred to sit down at one of the "lower" tables and eat among the "common" folk, every time he had sat down to eat and drink among them, he would learn a few new tales from them about past kings and knights. He may have been a prince, he may have been raised to live a royal life, but he never liked to display it among the people. Tommen just wanted to be treated normally, he never wants to hold a title over anyone's head unless it is in jest.      </p><p>Tommen was eating among some of the older servants who were recounting stories of the Tyrell's which made the young prince laugh audibly, he shared his food and his cider with them without hesitation. Mother always warned him about treating "peasants" so fairly, but he admired the people that sustained the seven kingdoms, he admired the people that bleed for the realm when it was at peace.      </p><p>"As a babe little lord Mace was such a handful, one day I remember he ended up touring around stark naked in the grand gardens. I could have sworn I heard some of the little ladies at the time squeal and run away, those poor girls were not ready for the little lord just yet" A old serving women said quietly as she laughed alongside Tommen and the small group of folks that were sharing stories at the table.     </p><p>"So, tell us your grace, what was life like growing up in the Red Keep, it must have been something special" One of the younger serving man asked.      </p><p>Tommen raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders "I am still growing up my good man" he jested back which made the group all chuckle as one and the erupted in chatter about plenty of things. Tommen was listening in while he ate his food and drank his sweet cider. Laughing, jesting and even occasionally singing alongside the group the prince was having a jolly time without having to remember he was even really a prince. While stuffing his face full of food the prince caught the glimpse of someone watching him in the corner of his eye. Tommen first saw the long straight white-gold hair of this female figure before he actually properly turned his head to look upon her. She was a beautiful woman with alluring green eyes and smooth clean porcelain skin. Unlike the rest of the people who were sitting at the table she seemed slightly different, the way she carried herself as she sat down was different and the way she was not fearful of staring at Tommen made him think she could have been a lady.      </p><p>"Be careful with her my prince" said the old voice of the woman "She is a lady of the evening that came in the company of the coin man" Tommen had to think to himself for a moment about what the old woman was saying "You mean lord Baelish?" he questioned to which the old woman nodded in reply. This young woman did not seemingly remove her eyes from Tommen which made him feel a slight rush of blood across his face. The young prince excused himself from the table and proceeded to make his way rather quickly out of the hall seemingly wanting to remove himself so he does not feel embarrassed from the rather deep beet red his face was begging to turn. Behind him was Ser Swann who seemed to be in high-spirits as the knight always enjoyed when Tommen was in the company of good people, yet it made the knight have to also be extra observant, but Tommen thought he must have enjoyed doing that as he never openly complained.     </p><p>"I would be careful your grace, it is not wise to run from one of chataya's women" Swann jested.     </p><p>Tommen looked at the knight and sighed "How do you know who she is?"     </p><p>Balon let out a sad sigh and looked back towards the great hall that Tommen had left "I would have to protect the king sometimes, when he made his visits"     </p><p>He felt a tinge of anger flair up within his chest, but it suddenly died down when he saw that the young pretty woman was gracefully strolling towards Tommen and the kingsguard. He felt overwhelmingly anxious and very roughly tried to fix his hair last minute which made Ser Swann restrain a very obvious chuckle at the prince's nervous behavior.    </p><p>The young women let a soft smile crest her face, but only for a short while before it faded. The smile alone made Tommen bite his own tongue as he tried to speak "M..my lad..y" he spoke in a multitude of pitches ranging from high to low before Ser Swann gave him a firm pat on the back which made him snap out of it "My lady!" he said all too friendly "I did notice that you seemed adamant to talk to me, I thought that somewhere more private would be less distasteful" Tommen said as he tried to lean against part of the castle wall in a "laid-back" position.    </p><p>Tommen could hear the stifled laughter of his kingsguard while the women tilted her head at the prince and gave a soft sultry stare "It is a pleasure to meet you, your grace" she bowed down enough so that her very loose-fitting dress exposed quite a large amount of her breasts which made the young prince blush profusely as he stared plainly without even bothering to hide it. As she rose up from the bow, she kept a straight face without exposing any sought of emotion, Tommen quick to act cleared his throat "The pleasure is all mine my lady, but please do inform me as to who you are?"    </p><p>"Marei your grace, I came in the company of lord Petyr Baelish, the master of coin upon the king's small council" she replied curtly.    </p><p>He inclined his head in thought before he finally fixed himself up, he moved away from the leaning position and gave his clothes a pat down, he wanted to appear more normal than nervous, however he feared his red face was a dead giveaway at how nervous he felt within himself. before exhaling "I am under the information that you are a...worker of the night"   </p><p>Marei bobbed her head up and down quickly "That is correct your grace, however, I do hope I am not intruding on anything personal; I understand you would not want to meet someone like me so publicly, but I do not want to be informal towards you, your grace"    </p><p>Tommen gave her a wave of his hand and just went with what felt natural, he extended his arm towards the women politely and gave her a mellow smile. Marei walked over slowly and took his arm and the two began to walk through a long hallway that led to a set of stairs.    </p><p>"It is an honor to walk with you, young prince" Marei stated in a civil manner as she kept her head forward not looking down at the prince as she did not want to offend him.  </p><p>He was only roughly a head shorter then Marei, but that did not phase the young Tommen as he walked with the women down the hallway towards the stairs "please call me Tommen, calling me all the titles is not something that I greatly enjoy" he admitted to the women. Tommen could not help but give her a quick look again admiring her slender hourglass figure as it was gently covered in a loose style thin green dress that matched the woman's eyes and left very little to the imagination, he could swear that she was not wearing any form of underclothes or smallclothes as Tommen could see the outline of her firm perky breasts as well as those small faint nipples pressing against the material.  </p><p>Still keeping her head forward, the young women felt his eyes upon her and she very quality spoke to him making sure only he could hear "Do you see something that you enjoy my lord?" she asked teasingly.  </p><p>Tommen's face went a deep beat red as he felt the heat rise up from his chest at her question "I can't hide the fact that you are a beautiful woman" he stated before adjusting his head back so he was looking at what was in front of him trying to pry himself away from staring.  </p><p>Marei let out a soft singular chuckle that "blessed" Tommen's ears and he could not help but look up and over at the woman "You must take enjoyment at me struggle" he jested. To that the older women finally looked down at him, her green eyes burrowing into his blue ones, it felt like a small eternity as the two managed to keep walking straight while staring at one another. "I take enjoyment in other things your grace" she stated which made Tommen pull his free hand up and wiggle a finger at her "Just Tommen" he corrected her to which the women pulled her head forward again her eyes removing themselves from his. Tommen quickly did the same not wanting to be caught gazing at her anymore. They reached the bottom of the stairwell and Tommen looked over at the women "Tell me lady Marei, do you truly enjoy your work" the young prince asked as he took the first step up, he was quite curious as to how a woman could enjoy such "precarious" profession.  </p><p>"May I speak plainly my lord" Marei said as she looked down at Tommen for a split second before shifting her head over her shoulder to look at the kingsguard who was a few steps behind them, his hand gripping the hilt of his Morningstar.  </p><p>Tommen let out a soft hearty snicker "Why of course my lady, speak as plain as the day please" he stated to her gently lifting his gaze up to her for a few seconds before shifting it back in front of him.  </p><p>Nodding her head, the women simply pushed herself slightly into him more to let a soft whisper of her voice escape from her lips "I enjoy my work true, but it is the life I have always known, I was born in the brothel, raised in it, so it is all I have understood how to do, and I do enjoy making men or women feel great pleasure, but it can be a rather "frustrating" job especially dealing with men or women who can't truly afford me"  </p><p>Understanding what she meant by her words Tommen very gently gripped the woman's arm tighter "If I am honest, I never truly wanted to be a prince" he admitted openly "I always looked upon myself as an adventure or maybe a musician" Tommen said with a sly grin on his face. </p><p>Marei looked down at him with raised brows "You play instruments my pri...Tommen?"  </p><p>The young prince smiled up at her "Why of course, I am not a very good singer on my own admission, but I do enjoy playing the harp and the lute. Sometimes i can garner up enough strength to try the mighty flute" Tommen jested as he joked about his inability to play the certain instrument as the two ascended the stairs in unison.  </p><p>Maintaining a certain stony face, the women gracefully aligned herself slightly closer to the prince some more so her slender figure was gently pressing against his youthful semi-toned body "It would be very interesting to see you play" </p><p>"Well perhaps I can show you some soon Marei, it would be an honor to play for such an alluring audience" as Tommen spoke, he felt that certain rush of nerves creep back up from his stomach, it crawled its way to his face as a slight red tone caressed his cheeks and neck, making him feel so exposed to Marei. </p><p>Marei never exposed any sought of facial change as she very occasionally looked over and down at Tommen, it remained stony, unwilling to bend in any shape, yet her eyes spoke volumes and her body attracted Tommen's own eyes to it. Unable to not peak upon her body the young prince bit his bottom lip and let out a very shaky breath as the nerves he had shoved down were now fighting their way back up. What he did not expect was the beautiful woman to very gracefully pull him into her body more, and in a subtle tantalizing tone she spoke "Relax Prince Tommen, I won't bite...of course unless you want me to" she teased causing the prince to go a deep shade of red as they reached the top of this certain stairway which led to a tight corridor that had four doors, two on each side and then at the end of the corridor itself was another set of stairs leading further up.  </p><p>Taking a deep breath Tommen gave the very nubile woman a once over look just reaffirming to himself how gorgeous she truly was. He very gently escorted her to the last door on the right-hand side and opened it "Perhaps you would be interested in some music?" he asked trying to not think too hard about this very tempting offer the gods are teasing him with.  </p><p>"That would be amazing my prince" Once again Merei made sure that she kept that tone so sultry smooth that it bounced around in the poor young prince’s ears far longer than it needed to. Tommen's kingsguard Ser Swann kept guard outside the door as the two walked into his guest chamber. It was a quaint little room that mainly had a large bed area with a small hearth a few feet away from it to keep the chamber warm during the cooler nights in the Reach. Leaning against the heart was a small lute that the prince went for almost immediately. Marei watched him with eager eyes as he tuned the lute for a moment before he began to play. </p><hr/><p>Piece after piece of instrumental music was played by the eager and young prince, for his fingers started to finally tire with strain from playing his lute for so long, yet when he finally plucked his last instrumental melody the young prince was grace with a slight applause from Marei who had sat through his playing the entire time, silently enjoying his renditions of already known songs as well as a few original compositions.  </p><p>"Such a magnificent player" Marei said with great confidence "It is a shame your vocals are not as holy as your fingers" the women teased.  </p><p>Tommen chuckled to himself, a small blush painting his neck and face as he put his lute down by the heart, leaning it against the stone. He turned to face the woman and walked over to her gracefully taking a seat next to her on the edge of the bed. Her deep green eyes scanned over him as his blue eyes studied her once more. Marei very cautiously put a hand out onto his shoulder and gripped it softly "Where did you learn to do that Tommen?" she asked in a soft tone.  </p><p>Exhaling loudly, he looked back towards the hearth watching the fire flicker "I learnt to play while I was young, days when I was not practicing in the training yard or learning about courtly manners, I would request a tutor in the ways of music. Music became a passion and a way to pass time, some days could be ungodly boring" He admitted which made the woman let out a provocative giggle. </p><p>"That must have truly been such a horrible thing, to be so bored my prince" Marei stated as her hand shifted down from his shoulder to very lightly squeeze down his arm till it settle upon his wrist just very lightly drawing circles into it with her fingertips.  </p><p>Letting out a soft squirming exhale Tommen looked directly at the woman and gave her a soft smile "I have rarely seen you smile much Marei"  </p><p>Marei sighed loudly and stopped drawing circles into his wrist before pulling away "I must admit smiling is not a trait I ever adopted from either of my parents"  </p><p>Tommen looked curiously at her for a moment "Did you know your mother and father?"  </p><p>"My mother was a whore, just like me my prince, but my father was unknown, mother said I took after his lack of a "happy" attitude, but she was surely confused who I got my looks from" Marei stating as she gently brushed a few loose strands of hair with her hand.  </p><p>Taking a moment to think Tommen looked her over and just let out a soft chuckle. Marei looked at him, her face stony, but her eyes speaking in great lengths "What is so funny?" she asked.  </p><p>Tommen bit his lip and just shook his head "You just remind me of some people I know" he replied to Marei in a calm sweet tone clearly not wanting to offend her one bit. His tone seemed to draw her rapid eyes to a halt and she shifted her head slightly as if she was tilting it "That must be embarrassing for you, since you my prince have been looking me up and down all day" she teased.  </p><p>Going a deep red, he put his head down in shame, but feeling the woman's soft smooth hands grasp his cheeks to pull his head up to look at her "Nothing to be ashamed of my prince" Tommen sighed and his blue eyes meshed with her green ones "Please just Tommen" was all the young boy could muster. Marei relented to his request and she kept her hands on both of his cheeks, her fingers gently grazing over them as if she was just feeling his face. Giving her a soft smile, his hands very gingerly moved over the top of hers as the two just stared at one another with deep intensity.  </p><p>Marei seemingly removed her hands, but Tommen did not let go of her hands as she pulled them back away from his face, instead the young prince kept a soft grip upon her hands just holding them while the two kept the eye contact. Tommen was the first to break the contact as his eyes shifted, not away from her, but just back up and down her body. The prince knew she was quite a lot older than him; he knew she looked extremely similar to his mother and sister, but something deep within him would not let him fade, and the nerves that were seeded deep within him twisted into something completely different, a feeling that he has never felt before. </p><p>Without any verbal form of communication both Marei and Tommen bow their heads closer together and embrace one another's lips in a velvety kiss, it was Tommen's first real experience so Marei leads him into it and controls his over eagerness before she eventually separates from him. They both are silent, but their chests are heaving like all the air has escaped them, they just sit there at the edge of the bed getting lost in one another's eyes. </p><p>"Why does this feel so right, yet-" Just as Marei was about to finish her sentence Tommen chimes in finishing it for her "-yet so wrong at the same time" he states and the two just look at one another. Marei bites her lower lip while Tommen shifts his gaze finally off of her and down towards the bed, as if he is admiring the soft material. Without warning the older woman leans her head towards his and Tommen reacts but tilting his head upwards, their lips meet once again, her soft sweet lips press against his and the two share a tender moment with one another once again. Tommen felt so satisfied with just kissing her, every part of him was compelling him to go on for more, but he resisted to the best of his ability, his heart was racing, his mind was fogging away any real thoughts, all he could think about was her lips, her soft sweet lips. </p><p>Seemingly satisfied with her actions Marei manages to free herself and gets up from the edge of the bed breaking the sort of connection the two were sharing together. Tommen reached a hand out to grasp her wrist as she got to her feet, his eyes met again with hers as she looked down at him and she could see him silently pleading against her leaving.  </p><p>"My prince perhaps we should consider another time" Marei said softly "I am a woman that works for coin" she said bluntly, but she knew deep down every part of her would give herself willingly and freely to him, some natural feeling was driving her to him, something she was not sure she wanted to accept. </p><p>Sighing and nodding his head Tommen finally rose to his own two feet and looked up at Marei "I enjoyed your company Marei, I do hope that we can meet again" he said as a genuine sad smile appeared upon his face which made the older woman feel a tinge of guilt deep within her. Tommen escorted her to the door, it was a short distance, but he was adamant, and without pause, without thinking the two embraced in a deep almost remorseful kiss goodbye before Tommen opened his chamber door and bid her on her way from his chambers. </p><hr/><p>              </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter with an important object.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Petyr Baelish</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Unexpected Purchase</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Being such a grand tourney meant that it was sure to bring in all sorts of folks, not just the nobles from the many houses or the smallfolks that serve them, but merchants would also come to set up a small area to sell their wares in waves of products. Nobles would set up their campsites and then come to browse the wares of the many merchants who have come from far and wide. Braavosi were these merchants that Petyr had spotted, they came from the east most likely having docked at King's Landing in advance after hearing about the construction of a grand tourney. With them this group brought many things, but a certain "chest" pique Petyr's interest. The chest was to be bought as a sort of mystery, what was inside was not known. It created murmurs throughout the groups of nobles and smallfolks alike and soon enough the merchants created an auction for the soul purpose of selling the mystery chest to the highest bidder.  </p><p>First, he observed the auction as it began, never offering his own coin yet, merely seeing how expensive the price could become. At first it was the smallfolks who bid on it, but soon enough the nobles upped the auction and began to put out some outlandish bids upon the chest. Petyr was unable to keep his own excitement at bay as the price went from a simple few hundred gold pieces to a few thousand in a matter of moments as the nobles began to outbid one another. Soon enough the bidding stopped when a large amount of gold was bid by lord Orlynn of house Sweet who bid an obscene amount of gold that earned him several looks of confusion by not only the nobles but also the smallfolk. This purchase was unexpected cause house Sweet was not considered rich or power, yet he was able to appear to have that sort of gold to purchase this mysterious chest.  </p><p>Chants had come from the crowd for the noble lord to open the chest in front of everyone, but he declined that request which earned him insults from many of the noble lords who in spite stated he was swindled out of his gold. Quickly the lord with help from two of his own guards took the chest from the merchants who looked seemingly pleased to be paid so well, but also rather regretful of passing on the chest. Petyr had followed lord Sweet to his campsite which was located on the far eastern side of the tourney away from the "pop-up" markets where the chest was purchased. Waiting a few moments for lord Sweet to settle down within his large tent Petyr approached the guards who were outside of the flap.  </p><p>"Name?" One of the guards asked in a gruff voice.   </p><p>"Lord Petyr Baelish" He replied which earned him two sets of wide eyes from the guards, the guard on the left quickly popped his head into the tent and informed lord Sweet of Petyr's presence. Soon enough he was bid entry into the tent and was Petyr entered the large tent he immediately spotted the chest as it was sat upon a wooden desk that was placed in front of a makeshift double bed. Behind the desk was the slim bearded figure of lord Sweet who greeted lord Baelish with a curt nod.   </p><p>"I did not expect your presence lord Baelish" the man said as he looked to be attempting to open the chest just as Petyr had entered "I presume you have overheard about the little escapade in the makeshift market area" He said with a sly grin crossing his face. Petyr simply nodded his head in reply which made lord Sweet chuckle "Aye, I doubt nothing could escape you when it involves coin" he said in jest which made Petyr repay the lord with a sly smile of his own.   </p><p>"Why of course my lord, when it comes to finance, I am not one to simply ignore a rumor that states a noble lord spent a few thousand gold on a "mystery" chest" Petyr stated before he took one step towards the man. Not wanting to appear hostile Petyr kept his hands to his side and out in the open so lord Sweet could see he meant no harm to him.   </p><p>Lord Sweet seemed to focus more on the chest than Petyr as he struggled to "crack" it open "dam bloody lock must be rusted somehow" he said in frustration, but Petyr could see that the chest had another lock that lord Sweet had not noticed yet. Upon looking more closely at the chest Petyr could see the faded designs of something that seemed oddly familiar to him. "Where did you get that type of coin lord Sweet" Petyr said trying to redirect the lord's attention to him so that he would not notice the second lock.   </p><p>Looking up from the chest he let out a huff of annoyance before his eyes shifted up and down over Petyr "hard work pays us all well, you should know that lord Baelish" he said cryptically.   </p><p>"But hard work does not pay people in the thousands" Petyr responded which earned him a stern look from lord Sweet.   </p><p>"Are you insinuating something lord Baelish, because I do not take well to insults from "minor" lords" Orlynn spat in response.   </p><p>Petyr gave him a wicked smile and proceeded to put his hands behind his back "Is it truly insinuating something if there is evidence lord Sweet" He watched as Orlynn expressed a certain emotion he was looking for, a certain "panic" written all over his face, the older lord quickly twisted his face back to a flat expression trying to hide some sort of guilty feeling he had. Petyr knowing that he had him on the defensive simply turned to his side to leave "Not paying taxes is a crime my lord, but fraudulently paying them is even worse" once he said that he made for the "door" of the tent, but was quickly halted with a shreking "No!" from lord Sweet who looked greatly panicked.   </p><p>"I never did such things my lord, it is lies slander, someone is trying to frame me for something, you must understand!" he said in a haze of panic.  </p><p>Petyr kept his wicked smile on his face as he turned back to face Orlynn "What evidence do you have of slander, or lies, or of someone trying to frame you my lord?" Petyr questioned as he had lord Sweet in a weak spot, but Petyr himself knew well and true that this lord was not avoiding paying taxes or committing an act of fraud. He was aware that lord Sweet was hiding something however, and if he feared having authorities searching his lands or home then perhaps Petyr could be convinced to forgo the charges of fraud.  </p><p>"I...my lord I will do anything, you must understand I am not doing such things" Orlynn pleaded to Petyr who did not falter at all, he just kept his smile across his face.   </p><p>"Perhaps I could look the other way...for a price" Petyr stated as he very obviously looked over at the mysterious chest. Orlynn looked fearful at first and then looked where Petyr was looking and exhaled sadly "Please my lord this cost me so much" he begged clearly not wanting to hand it over. Petyr however had already planned an exchange of sorts in his mind "Lord Sweet, you will hand over the chest as payment for the accusations made against you, and with that payment made I will forgive you of any crimes, however to pay for your losses on the chest you will work for me" Petyr stated as his smile shaped into a smirk. Watching lord Orlynn's face twist as he registered the words in his head was something Petyr enjoyed watching. He let out a defeated sigh but nodded his head and then put out his hand "Then be done with it lord Baelish, I do not wish to face the crowns wrath for false claims, but I will find who did this to me" he said with a clear tone.   </p><p>Petyr took the hand with his own and shook it as they agreed upon his offer "That is not needed lord Sweet, I know who made the accusation, however I will not give you that information just yet" Petyr lied directly to his face, this blubbering fearful fool was just going to give up that easy. As Petyr looked over at the chest, he began to wonder what lord Sweet was so worried about, now he not only had the chest, but he also had something more in the terms of lord Sweet who was desperate to hide his secrets. </p><hr/><p>          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Young Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Margaery Tyrell</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The Golden Rose</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Being the only daughter of Mace Tyrell meant that her "marriage" was important for a more political reason than anything. While at first, she was not so accepting of being a sort of tool for her father to "bargain" off. Margaery eventually came to terms with it when her grandmother lady Olenna Tyrell taught Margaery about the realities of politics and began to take the young girl under "her wing" from a young age. With a few years of learning from her grandmother the young rose was ready to accept her duty as a daughter. She was terrified of the idea of an ill-fated marriage where she would never truly be happy or be able to be herself, this idea, this thought kept itself stuck in the back of her mind constantly almost like a nightmare that would haunt her. As she grew older and she learned that her father was seemingly "saving" her felt both good and bad as Margaery feared she would not get a suitable match that was to her father's "expectations" which in Margaery's mind was making her extremely anxious.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting however was not the worst part of this "duty" the worst part was when her father had found a match that could greatly benefit her house. Only there was one rather concerning problem for her, the "partner" her father had found was none other than Prince Joffrey. While he was the prince and heir to the iron throne which would be greatly beneficial to her house, however she was worried for her own safety. While king Robert held a reputation outside of King's Landing as a man who dishonors his wife and drinks himself into an early grave, however when the king arrived within Highgarden he did not whore once, in fact he focused entirely on the tourney and was seen many times in the company of his small council and her lord father Mace Tyrell. He did however drink quite a bit once he was satisfied when the construction was done.  While drinking is not as bad of a reputation of whoring, both are considered mild compared to the rumors that spread about her future "husband"   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rumors that turned out to be horribly true as one Highgarden's own serving girls became a victim to his uncaged cruelty. Margaery may have been fearful of this prince, but it was her grandmother that kept her strong inside, it was her grandmother that taught her how to "control" people like Joffrey, how to ensure that their cruelty and rage never scars you. Olenna also mentioned something about their being two princes to Margaery, but she was not sure what her grandmother had meant by that.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandmother, when you said that there were two princes in the royal family, what exactly did you mean by that?" She questioned her grandmother as they had both taken the day to themselves to sit out in the gardens while the grand tourney slowly comes to life.   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olenna looked at her granddaughter with a raised eyebrow "Don't be so daft my dear Margaery, you should know what I meant by that" as the older women looked at her granddaughter and saw the confusion still painted on her face, she shakes her head "Oh for god's sakes girl, if you marry into the family the younger prince will be there and you and I have both seen he is the complete opposite to his brother"   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But he is also younger" Margaery stated as if that was her big defensive point about her grandmother's words.   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery saw Olenna sigh and then reach over slowly to a small table that was just in front of them both. She poured herself a glass of deep red wine and proceeded to lounge back in her chair and sip it. Olenna just looked at Margaery as if she had grown a second head "Is that all you have to say?" she questioned.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was pulling at straws really for an excuse and Margaery just huffed in the end and lazily fell back into her chair in a very unladylike manner which made her grandmother look at her in a stern way. "Don't you start acting like that Margaery" she stated in a firm commanding tone which made the young woman bolt up straight in the chair and look over at her grandmother.   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I would have been happier with Tommen" She admitted begrudgingly.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olenna just rolled her eyes "Unfortunately my dear darling that is not how things are done within the Seven Kingdoms. Your father saw a perfect opportunity to put a Tyrell queen on the throne and have Tyrell blood become royal blood, as well as the heir to throne after Joffrey is dead and buried which would not be long due to how his reputation is spreading like wildfire"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery just nodded her head in understanding and looked out to the large garden "I fear that the queen mother does not overly approve of me"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She heard her grandmother just exhale loudly and then take a sip of her wine "Bloody pompous woman thinks lowly of everyone, don't let her think she is above you"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing her head backwards slightly Margaery took a silent moment to think to herself before she came back down to reality and looked directly at her grandmother "I fear I could not control Joffrey as well as you think I could grandmother"   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olenna looked at Margaery and gave her a sad smile "It is ok to be fearful, but don't let that fear control you, you're a strong woman Margaery, you're the proper future of this house"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery let out a soft chuckle "Are you forgetting about my brother's grandmother?"   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older women shook her head " Of course not, but Garlan is the only one who is already married, with his own keep and attempting to extend the Tyrell name while both Willas and Loras have other "difficulties" that they have to contend with"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Willas has several marriage proposals if father is to be believed" Margaery stated as a matter of factly to her grandmother.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"While Loras swallow's swords" She feigned back in a non-caring attitude "My dear-" Olenna said as she rubbed her temple with her fingers while nursing her wine "You are young, fertile and quite possibly about to have one of the most powerful positions in the Seven Kingdoms. This is something you must come to terms with, your line will be the important one when it comes to heritage, cause your line will be the one that births the realm a new king in the future as well as other children of course, but they become less significant if you birth a good strong boy who "you" can teach my dear" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery understood what her grandmother meant, but she still felt uneasy about the whole idea of having Joffrey's kids, it made her stomach turn in knots "Maybe Tommen's seed will be able to produce Joffrey's looks" she jested sheepishly as she did not want to think about her and Joffrey any longer. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olenna reacted to the jest with a controlled laugh "Oh my dear it is unfortunate he took after his father, he seems like a fine young boy"  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squinting at her grandmother suspiciously Margaery folded her arms across her chest "Was he not seen with a whore a day past or two?"   </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery watched as her Olenna snapped her fingers to get a serving girl over to the table pour a light glass of wine for her while she ordered the girl to bring her some figs. Olenna looked at Margaery and gave her a soft smile "A whore who if my information is correct, the young prince gave a musical performance to, rather than practicing his "sword" play with her" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Well,</span>
  <span> that seems rather odd, why invite a whore to your chambers if you just want to serenade her" Margaery said plainly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Olenna however looked at her granddaughter with a sad smile "She may be a whore, but she is a woman, a woman under the employment of Littlefinger. I do not trust that slimy little lord at all, he worked his way into a position of power through backhanded tactics that would make even the </span>
  <span>Lannister's</span>
  <span> blush" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Holding in her laughter Margaery just grinned widely at her grandmother's comments "He surely can't be that bad, he is just a minor lord after all with barely any land" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"See my dear that is where you are wrong-" Olenna wiggles her index finger at Margaery and shakes her head making the young woman look at her grandmother in confusion "Littlefinger is similar to you Margaery, why that may sound like a jest it is not, he had nothing, he was a little lord with a plot of land that had nothing but a small fort. He is a diminutive little man with a sly smile and a breath of mint, that is all he has, that was all he had, but </span>
  <span>somehow,</span>
  <span> he managed to play his hand so well he now holds a position on the small council. Now he has a position of power, a position that allows him to understand how coin works throughout the Seven Kingdoms. That position allowed him to earn himself large amounts of gold which he has invested in many businesses throughout the realm. From brothels to breweries, he has achieved power that a little lord like him should never have. Lord Petyr Baelish is not someone you want to get on the bad side of my dear, but he is also someone you don't want to call a "friend" because he will most likely stab you in the back if it means he gets something out of it" Olenna warned her dear granddaughter of the man that went from having nothing to having everything he needed in a short span of a few years. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I not aspire to be like him" Margaery jested, which in turn earned her a scowling look from Olenna "Sorry grandmother" she said meekly in response </span>
  <span>to Olenna's</span>
  <span> fiery look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He is dangerous Margaery, you best be wary of him my dear for he knows how to play the game well" Olenna warned.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Having had her conversation with her grandmother about her future as well as being warned about the dangers that lurk within the shadows Margaery decided to try relax down by a stream of water that ran through the gardens of the castle. With her eyes closed she let her mind wander into its very own depths, wanting to understand what her thoughts were telling her and what her dreams and desires were. Drifting off into a sort of semi-conscious sleep the young rose dreamt of the world she would live in if she married prince Joffrey. She dreamt of the abuse she would have to endure as her mind showed her the worst possible outcome of her life without remorse. As the sudden savage and brutal thoughts corrupted her </span>
  <span>dreams,</span>
  <span> she awoke in a fit of fear at the sound of something, her eyes darted left, then right as she scanned her surroundings. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned quickly until they registered a figure that was standing a few feet away from her. Dark hair and blue eyes looked at her and Margaery slowly recognized the figure as her mind was still a mess after the dark affairs it just witnessed. Standing up looking down upon her with a face of concern was the stag prince, the "little" lion, prince Tommen Baratheon. Quickly realizing she was in a compromising position having laid down in her flowing light green dress Margaery bolted upright and shifted so she was sitting upon the soft lounge chair looking directly at Tommen. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My prince, please forgive me" Margaery said as her eyes searched upwards to his. She felt a soft warmth cross over her chest as the young prince maintained </span>
  <span>a concerned</span>
  <span> look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Lady Margaery, it is just Tommen, I am sorry if I disturbed your peace my lady, I can go" He motioned to turn away from her and leave, but Margaery reacted by quickly reply in the most courteous voice she could muster "No my prince, I mean Tommen, please stay" Margaery said as she pointed to the other lounge chair opposite her "Please sit" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommen gave her a curt nod and moved to sit over on the other longue chair, as he did so this gave Margaery time to quickly fix up her dress and hair to make sure she looked "presentable" to him. "I did not wish to intrude upon you resting my lady" Tommen said in a polite voice as he smiled at Margaery. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please just Margaery, Tommen" She said with an equally blissful smile now upon her face as she looked the young prince up and down, she felt an itching thought cross her mind as she questioned it internally.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a nod and then proceed to properly relax upon the longue chair, not bothering to hide the fact he does not really enjoy the overly courteous lifestyle of a noble or in his case a prince. "I had expected to see you down touring the tourney grounds as they start to fill out with masses of people" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery waived her right hand in response to him before she took laid back upon the longue chair and looked out to the stream of water as it flowed "Why it is a magnificent thing to witness however, I am already pressed with having to focus on other things" she admitted sheepishly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The prince gave her a knowing look "Yes, being married to my "brother" how much joy that must bring you" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes without a hint of remorse. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He is your brother Tommen" Margaery said as she shifted her head to look next to her at Tommen with a surprised look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a genuine laugh "By the gods such a shame it is, that something so cruel and twisted has to be related to me" Tommen replied in a dark jest which made Margaery jaw falter open slightly and her eyes turn to shock. Tommen simply shook his head "I feel great pain for you, you will become my goodsister, but I pray you keep the good within your soul for Joffrey could rip it out of you" he admitted with a long off look. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to process what was just said Margaery cleared her throat and calmed her face so that she had a soft smile upon her face now while she looked at Tommen "You speak quite plainly of your brother" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't speak plain enough about him, but he is the heir to the throne, you can't take that from him, he is the firstborn, the first prince, the first son" Tommen exhaled loudly and shifted in the chair just relaxing more "Have you had the honor in talking to my brother much?" he questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head "Rarely, the only time we have spoken is at meals when we are placed near one another, however he must get awfully bored eating" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommen laughed "Anything that does not involve hurting someone or something is boring to him" the young prince stated "He used to take out all his frustration out on me, but then when father taught me combat Joffrey decided that it was best that he did not try to hurt me again, see he can't stand people who can overpower him, he may be a monster, but really he is just a coward" Tommen admitted with a grin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Truly baffled by Tommen's unnatural ability to call out his older brother and heir to the throne so confidently Margaery simple looks at him with utter </span>
  <span>skepticism</span>
  <span> "You make it sound like he is nothing to worry about, yet you saw what he did to one of the serving girls" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The prince looked down at his feet and sighed "Aye, but she should have listened to the rumors as most of them are true" Tommen stated. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just like the rumors you shared a night with a whore in the guest chambers my father so nicely provided" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommen shot her an amused look, not one of fury or rage, but one where his eyes are laughing and his mouth is curved into a grin "I did not realize that you were so focused on me my lady, I thought you were marrying my brother not me" Tommen jested as he maintained a confident almost cocky look.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery scoffed lightly at him "So you admit to having a night with a woman in your </span>
  <span>chambers,</span>
  <span> do you?" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a soft chuckle Tommen looked over at Margaery and winked "A good prince never kisses and tells now does he" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His overly confident attitude was both alluring and annoying to Margaery as she could not understand the prince to any sought of varying degree which left her mind grasping for answers they could not find. "You and your brother are vastly different" She admitted wanting to switch the subject back on him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tommen shrugged his shoulders and shifted himself so his head was laying back just looking up "We are different in every way, if rumors are to be believed some say that I should be the trueborn son because I look like my father somewhat" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just shorter" Margaery jested as she giggled at her own joke which made the prince lazily look over at her with slightly judgmental eyes. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I am shorter, but that does not decide my life, I am still only young after all" Tommen replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But Joffrey was young once too and he is a fairly tall intimidating figure like his father" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He waived his hand at her reasoning and let out a loud sigh "Must we go on about my brother, I understand you are so madly in love with him-" As Tommen said that Margaery shot up from her lounging position and eyed him with great contempt "I do not love him" she said curtly. Tommen shook his head "Well you better start loving him, because you are to become his wife and you will have to do your duty to that...thing I call a brother"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery could feel a slight fire burn within her and she eyed him cautiously "I could tell prince Joffrey you are insulting him" she threatened. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging his shoulders Tommen looked at her with a grin "Go ahead, go talk to your lover prince, I am sure he will </span>
  <span>whine</span>
  <span> to father who will tell him to grow up and stop being a girl" Tommen snickered at his own comment and got to his feet rather quickly "Well I best be off Lady Margaery, it was a pleasure meeting you" he held out his hand and kept that grin across his face which made Margaery look at him while biting her tongue not wanting to speak her mind, instead she managed to force a smile out and then she placed her hand into his as he bowed his head down to kiss her knuckles softly.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Having excused herself from Highgarden with an escort of guards Margaery made her way down to the tourney grounds to witness the hustle and bustle of the grounds as it was almost as large as Highgarden itself, and the sheer number of people and campsites was something to behold from afar. As she drew herself closer to the grounds her first sight was of the campgrounds that were designated to the houses of the Reach. She noticed that they had created a small sparing area were several knights and nobles were all sparring together as well as talking to one another. She received many bows and nods from the knights and lords as they saw her arrival in the company of her guard. Margaery stopped to watch a rather intense spar taking place between a rather older noble lord and what appeared to be his son. At </span>
  <span>first,</span>
  <span> she did not know who they were, but with the guidance of one of her guards he pointed her to the banner that was displayed near them, it was a striding huntsman in red based upon a green field, Margaery knew that banner well, it belonged to one of house Tyrell's greatest sworn swords and "friends" house Tarly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Know she knew the house she guessed that the senior man was the lord of house Tarly, a veteran warrior and fine man named Randyll. What Margaery was not sure about was the young lord who was sparing with him, he was bold, confident and a handsome figure with broad shoulders and strong developing muscles that peaked through the light sparring armor he was wearing. Once </span>
  <span>again,</span>
  <span> she looked to her guardsmen who informed her that he was the second born son and heir to house Tarly, a boy named Dickon. Margaery had a quaint little giggle at his name, but quickly questioned as to why the second born son was heir. She was informed that the firstborn took the black for unknown reasons which made her rather curious. After one fiery sword swing lord Randyll made his son submit in the spar after parrying his son's over eager and strong sword strikes that tired him out. Randyll looked around as many of the people witnessing it had applauded their duel and when he noticed Margaery also giving her applause to them. Randyll quickly bowed his head which made his young so Dickon turn to see her and copy his father rather fanatically.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery gracefully approached the father and son duo smiling warmly at them "Lord Tarly it is a pleasure to see you again, last time we met I was but a young girl"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Randyll gave her a curt nod "Lady Margaery-" He looked over to his son and very quickly placed a hand on the young boy's shoulders with pride "This is my son Dickon, heir to house Tarly" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dickon looked to his father then to Margaery quickly giving her a curt bow "It is an honor to meet you lady Margaery, your presence brightens the day" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a soft chuckle to his comment and nodded her head "Why thank you, it is a great honor to meet such a young fine warrior who takes after his father so well" Margaery stated before shifting her head back to Randyll "You must be very proud of him lord Tarly" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Randyll nodded in agreement "He is the best son I could have asked for and the "true" future to this house" he said firmly, but Margaery could see something flash over his eyes for a few seconds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you have such a good </span>
  <span>son;</span>
  <span> I am sure my brothers would greatly enjoy meeting a fine young knight such as yourself, but I must confess my lords I should be off I wish to tour the grounds" Margaery stated as she looked to her guards who were all ready to leave, but she was halted by old lord Tarly who cleared his throat. "Perhaps my son should accompany you lady Margaery" she looked over her shoulder at the duo before smiling and nodding her head "That would be wonderful, I do require some assistance in knowing all these lords and knights" she stated gracefully and chuckling in a ladylike manner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dickon bowed deeply to her "I must quickly change out of these clothes then my lady, if you would be polite enough to wait" Dickon said sheepishly which made Margaery smile at him "Of course my lord" she said kindly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly excusing himself from Margaery and his father Dickon made for a quick pace towards the large Tarly tent that was a few paces away from the training grounds. "I must admit my lady I never expected to see you here" Randyll said in his commonly stern voice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery smiled warmly at him "I was curious about the grounds and seeing all the lords and ladies that have arrived as well as the many knights or warriors who wish to claim glory at this tourney"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Randyll returned her smile with an understanding look "This is the largest tourney I have seen in my lifetime" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"King Robert wanted it to be the biggest and greatest tourney anyone would ever </span>
  <span>see;</span>
  <span> it was to be his legacy" Margaery replied. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Randyll kept a stony demeanor as he looked around "Well it should be the biggest my lady" just as he stated that Margaery heard the returning footsteps of a redressed Dickon who had chosen some more common noble clothing that helped show off his defined physique. Margaery looked him up and down and then extended her hand out towards him. Dickon looked speechless, he looked to his fatherly who seemingly gave him an idea as to what he was supposed to do which made Margaery grin widely. Quickly understanding what he had to do Dicking took her hand and kissed it gently before he took her arm into his so they could walk together.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I must confess my </span>
  <span>lady;</span>
  <span> I have not had the honor of knowing much about you" Dickon said in a charming strong tone of voice that made Margaery look at him with a great smile. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I must confess also that I do not know much about you, other </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> the fact you are the second born son of house Tarly, not the first" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dickon sighed deeply twisting his face downwards as he thought to himself for a moment, quickly he shook his feelings away and started to walk with Margaery around the Reach campgrounds "My brother, the firstborn son took on the black, he was not...the best for the family as father would say"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery shifted her arm that was wrapped in his slowly before gently grasping his hand in hers "I must apologize for bringing up such a sad subject lord Tarly" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head defiantly and tried his best to hide his emotions behind a stone face "Just call me Dickon lady Margaery"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you may just call me Margaery" she replied, as she did so she felt the young lord grip her hand back slightly tighter "So tell me then Dickon, have you enjoyed being away from home" she asked wanting to change the subject to help him relax more as the two walked around the campsites. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dickon nodded his head "It is an experience to be at a tourney, but to be at a grand tourney held by the king himself it is truly something godly"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, so you are a man of faith" Margaery questioned curiously.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders in response "Ever since I could hold a </span>
  <span>sword,</span>
  <span> I wanted to be a knight, I wanted to wield a blade in defense of the realm, to serve my king and his people. I wanted to be a </span>
  <span>kingsguard</span>
  <span>, but when my brother took the black all of that changed I had to learn to become the heir to my house, everything changed, everything I wanted to become turned into a dream I could never achieve" He looked over at Margaery with a sad smile "This life was thrusted onto me because I had everything my father wanted in a son, yet truthfully I never wanted the lordship, I never wanted to be the heir, but Samwell, my brother was not good enough in father's eyes, so I became the heir and was taught the ways ever since"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery nodded her head in understanding "I see, you wanted to be a knight blessed by the seven, a kingsguard who would defend his king with all his might and will, but alas life can be somewhat different it what it wants you to do"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dickon bit his lower lip and simply pushed his head forward as the two accompanied by Margaery's guard made </span>
  <span>their</span>
  <span> way from the Reach campsite into the </span>
  <span>Westerlands</span>
  <span> campsite. The two looked at the might lion of house Lannister being displayed proudly over several tents "I often think the loyalty that the houses of the </span>
  <span>Westerlands</span>
  <span> have for the </span>
  <span>Lannisters</span>
  <span> is more out of fear than anything else" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at Dickon and pursed her lips thin "Perhaps it is better to rule with fear then it is with love, Willas often told me that no one has been able to do both in a long time" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They both stopped and looked at the banner of house Lannister was it was displayed along several tents, the two looked at one another and Margaery gave Dickon a curious look before he responded "House Lannister seems to have had good fortunes with its numbers" Dickon said in a dry and spiteful tone which made Margaery look at him with concern. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have an issue with the great house Lannister" She questioned. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dickon looked to be biting his tongue and soon enough he pushed onwards gently pulling Margaery along with him "I don't condone the murder of innocent children and the rape and savage killing of their mother" he spat in a vicious tone. "I wanted to be a kingsguard to stop something like that"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery grasped his hand tightly "Even if you were a kingsguard during the Rebellion, I doubt you could have saved them, it was the mountain that did that"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the young rose with fire in his eyes "One day his head will roll for the cruel crimes he has committed, and I hope the gods judge him and the house he serves without discrimination" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A lion will kill a rival’s cub if it wishes to display its dominance and claim its territory" Margaery stated. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But the lion did not do the acts, they simply sent in the lowly dogs to commit their cruelty" Dickon was remaining as clam as he could but Margaery felt the growing fire within him and quickly tried to distract him but very gracefully putting her free hand to his cheek. As she did so it made young Dickon pause and stand still "Calm yourself" was all she said and the young lord let out a struggling hard breath. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry my lady" Dickon said in a calm voice as he very carefully moved his hand up to hers and pulled it off his face giving her a gentle smile "We best keep moving on" The two agreed and began to walk around through the Westerlands campsite just looking at the banners and exploring through the training grounds and many sparing areas. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never seen some of these banners before" Margaery said as both her and Dickon were looking over at some banners that were similar to that of house Lannister, but slightly different in certain ways. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They must be related to the Lannister house in </span>
  <span>some way</span>
  <span>, most likely distant cousins" Dickon replied as the two of them were examining a banner that had two golden lions facing one another on a crimson field, another was one golden lion laying down on a crimson field and the last one was a silver lion with two longswords crossing behind it on a crimson red field.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery could feel how tense Dickon was when they were examining the banners "They are not true Lannisters" she reminded him which made him let out a soft huff in response. The two continued to walk through past the many banners to a large training and sparring area where it seemed most of the "Lannister" houses seemed to be practicing. They watched as several knights, squires and simple warriors all had the crimson shade upon them somewhere, but they all had slightly altered sigils that could differentiate them apart. Most of the sparring looked rather rough compared to what Margaery had saw early between Dickon and his lord father Randyll. They spot a particularly hopeless spar between one fighter who seemed to have great experience and one who seemed rather daft with a blade. Even Dickon made comments about his "Lack of ability" or his "Stupid swings and thrusts that expose him" the two watched the spar in silent amusement before it ended abruptly when the hopeless fighter seemingly twisted his ankle which caused Dickon to hide his laughter in the form of a snort which made Margaery grin widely as she fought off her own laughter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Their attempted at trying to hide their amusement brought the attention of the veteran fighter who seemed extremely disappointed in his companion's ability. He moved away from his sparring partner and walked over to Margaery and Dickon, he bowed his head to Margaery which made the woman squint her eyes at him as he had recognized her without even asking. "I did not think I was so obviously noticeable" Margaery stated at the young man. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The house guard give it away my lady" He replied in a courteous tone, the young man had thick long yellow hair that draped down past his shoulders as well as a thin mustache and goatee upon his sun-bitten face. "Ser Derryn of house Lannett" he said bowing properly to Margaery and then nodding towards Dickon. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Dickon of house Tarly" Dickon said and nodded back to the slightly older figure. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a pleasure to have you around our training grounds my good lady and lord, but I was not informed that we would have any spectators" Derryn said as he crossed his arms over his wide chest. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We are just touring the grand grounds my lord" Margaery stated which Derryn replied to with a curt nod before he bid them both good fortunes and walked back to attend to his sparring partner. he two looked to one another before silently agreeing to just move along, not wanting to upset anyone.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Having toured around the grand tourney grounds Margaery had eventually excused herself from the company of Dickon who very gently embraced Margaery before he bid her good fortune, then they parted ways from one another at the Reach campsite. Still with the company of her house guard Margaery wished to return back to the castle to break her fast in the company of her family and friends as well as serving hands, but as she was making her way back to the castle Margaery is stopped in her tracks by the sight of two emerald green eyes staring her down with curiosity. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcella seemingly must have been down in the tourney campgrounds herself as she was accompanied by a kingsguard and two guards who wore crimson cloaks and Lannister made armor. The princess herself had let her hair flow freely while she wore a dark crimson dress that complimented her smooth sensual figure. "Lady Margaery, how pleasant to see you" She said in a cordial tone. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Princess Myrcella, were you visiting your family?"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why of course my grandfather had arrived and requested the presence of his grandchildren and children, so we all went to welcome him, mother is still down there alongside uncle Jamie" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Joffrey and Tommen" Margaery questioned.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcella winced at the mention of Joffrey's name which made Margaery feel rather uneasy "Joffrey-" Myrcella said with absolute disdain "is still down in the tents with grandfather, he seemed to have displeased him someway, while Tommen simply greeted grandfather before retreating back to the castle" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh well then, let us make our way to the great hall together" Margaery said with a gleaming grin. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The princess nodded her head, as Margaery approached Myrcella the two intertwined their arms together and began to walk as one. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How was your time down in the grounds lady Margaery" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Oh,</span>
  <span> quite well thank you, I explored around all the campgrounds mostly, well except the Northern campgrounds as they are mostly empty"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcella nodded her head "Yes, father said that the North will mostly all come down as one, especially with the rumors going about" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Rumors?" Margaery asked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Father is under the impression that the North and the Iron Islands have been at war with one another in secret, but it is just rumors" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Still,</span>
  <span> that is concerning for the tourney, we do not need bad blood" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcella giggled at Margaery's comment "I doubt that it will be the Ironborn and the North that will spill blood first" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Margaery looked over at the princess with concern, yet when she looked upon Myrcella's face all she saw was a short smile "This is supposed to be a grand tourney, not another Harrenhal" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The princess shrugged her shoulders "You </span>
  <span>cannot</span>
  <span> truly control the desire and will of men unless the thing they desire is you" Myrcella stated plainly. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that said the two had made their way into the great castle and were approaching the great hall as one. Myrcella separated herself from Margaery and looked the other woman directly in the eyes without a word Myrcella gave Margaery two quick pecks, one on each cheek that made the rose blush vividly and the little lion grin wickedly "Enjoy the evening lady Margaery" with that said the young princess made her way into the great hall leaving behind a stunned Margaery who had raised one hand up to feel each cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>                                         </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Concerns Of Parentage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Tyrion Lannister</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Issues Of An Heir</em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sipping on some dark red wine the heir to </span>
  <span>Casterly</span>
  <span> Rock sat within his personal tent pondering on some ideas about how to pass time within the tourney. It would be quite a sight for him to compete "Dwarf knight and lord Lannister" he said to himself as he chuckled at his own imagination. How the fans would love a dwarf knight that fought with lance, sword and bow like no other, but alas even Tyrion understood that it was just his own mind jesting with him in his own </span>
  <span>self-deprecating</span>
  <span> way. Having to travel from the rock to the location where a "grand" tourney is to take place was such a dull trip with no wine, no women and no jokes, all because his lord father was a solemn man who could not stand the sight of his own son. Tyrion tried so hard to "entertain" himself, but his lord father was in no mood for games, it was always scheming with him, always plotting some sort of great Lannister play within the "game" Tyrion knew the game himself, being locked within the rock allowed him to study and learn on his own accord without the pestering </span>
  <span>maester</span>
  <span> or the blabbering </span>
  <span>septon</span>
  <span> spitting their "truths" about the realm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you played the "game" you played to win, because winning is all that matters when it comes to it, if you lose you die, if you win you survive and thrive. Tyrion knew the game, he could play the game, but he secretly hated the game, he just wanted to enjoy life without having to fear for his every day. Tywin, his father however had always found ways to ensure Tyrion played the game, he always made sure that he never forgot about the game. These ways were never kind to the dwarf, they were never "small" lessons or lessons taught through history. These lessons were something his father ensured that Tyrion would learn from, they were not kind or caring fatherly lessons, these were lessons that have left their mark internally on Tyrion. One could see a dwarf from the outside, but if you were to look inside him one could see a scared warrior who has fought great battles of mental fortitude. Tyrion may have not been a true knight that could fight in plate armor and such, but he was a warrior when it came to the battle of a different form that require cunning and "logic" over the use of swords and shields.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jamie was Tyrion's only true sibling and family member as both his lord father Tywin and his sister the queen Cersei despised him, well he knew they did, but his father never truly admitted it while Cersei never bothered to be around him long enough to actually muster up a conversation. Jamie was the only one who seemingly sent letters from King's Landing to </span>
  <span>Casterly</span>
  <span> Rock, asking about his well-being and telling him of the events that have taken place within the capital. Tyrion enjoyed the letters he and his brother sent to one another; </span>
  <span>however</span>
  <span> the letters did seem to falter in the amount that were sent between one another after the birth of his nephew Tommen, the "odd" one out of the three children born from Robert and Cersei. Tyrion knew true and well about the affairs of his brother and sister even with them being so confident in their ability to hide the </span>
  <span>incestuous</span>
  <span> relationship they had </span>
  <span>developed</span>
  <span>. Tyrion began to think that Tommen was actually the true born son of Robert, and that Jamie and her must have had a falling out that caused them to drift apart and Jamie to stop sending letters so frequently.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion was convinced that Tommen's birth was the reasoning behind Jamie's "changed" attitude and stance.  When he received letters from Jamie, Tyrion could feel the emotion that his brother was portraying, something had changed his brother deeply and made him began to have "dreams" of "the night" in the red keep. Tyrion knew that Jamie was talking about the sacking of the city during the rebellion, he knew he was talking about the kingslaying, the murder and rape of Elia Martell and the butchering of her children all done by the mad dog under the command of Tywin Lannister. Brutality was something Tyrion learned early on was a specialty of his father, from the stories of the Reyne's and Tarbecks to the mad dog's savage attack and some of the "test" Tyrion faced himself bore the mark of his father. Tyrion had many thoughts and many stories to tell, but he mostly spent time alone, by himself or in the company of a finely paid whore with a pitcher of good wine.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Tyrion-" one of his guards broke the imp lord out of his thoughts as Tyrion raised his head up to look at the guard. Time must have passed fast because he could see just past his guard into the darkening realm, Tyrion had only just arrived at sunrise with his lord father and a few knights and household guard, but he could have sworn to himself that it was not already passed sundown. "a lady Darke wishes to speak to you my lord" the guard stated and Tyrion waved his hand up in response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough with his permission a short slender woman gracefully glides her way into Tyrion's tent. She had smooth wide hips, small supple breasts and a silky pale face that had a short </span>
  <span>well-bred</span>
  <span> nose with thin pink lips and dark brown eyes. Her thick chocolate brown hair was put in a halo crown, and she wore an accompanying dark crimson dress that eloquently fit her slender body. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My lord it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Alora Darke" she said in a polite </span>
  <span>soft-spoken</span>
  <span> voice as the woman bowed her head in respect to Tyrion. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He responded by nodding his head at her "The pleasure is mine, my lady, but what requires you to come visit this lowly dwarf" Tyrion jested as he filled up his wine glass and then offered the lady some as she took the seat adjacent from him. The two were separated by thick wooden table that had Lannister colors and decorations all over it as well as a platter of fruits and cheese along with a pitcher of wine.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a soft chuckle at his jest "I was informed you were a man of many jests" she replied in a soft tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion smiled and leant forward on his desk resting his elbows on it while he uses both hands to nurse his glass of wine "I am a dwarf of many talents" he teased as he winked at her and then raised his glass slightly before taking a sip of the rich red wine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you could entertain me then" she teased back before chuckling at herself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her, but moved a hand away from his glass and wiggled a finger at her "Not until you tell me what you want of me, my lady"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have simply come here to make a request of you lord Tyrion if you must know" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What request would that be lady Alora?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused for a moment and fidgeted with herself "Well the Lannisters always pay the debts don't they?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burrowing his brows Tyrion looked right at Alora "I do not believe house Lannister owes any debt to house Darke, I don't even think our two houses have ever engaged in anything really" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alora grinned at Tyrion wickedly "What if I informed you of something rather slanderous that could somewhat hurt house Lannister, </span>
  <span>we'll</span>
  <span> let me rephrase that, what If I knew of something that could hurt your lord </span>
  <span>father's</span>
  <span> reputation"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he was fully intrigued, but also greatly concerned as Tyrion has never known his father to make mistakes or leave loose ends "What would that something be my lady"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is under my understanding that the king has heard "whispers" about the legitimacy of his children abo-" Just was she was about to continue Tyrion cut her off "nothing but lies and slander my dear lady" he said firmly, but she did not falter "Tell my lord Tyrion, what would you say if someone had already given the king all the "evidence" he wanted" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion felt a </span>
  <span>twinge</span>
  <span> in his gut as it crept up and made his intestines twist around one another, taking a large gulp of his wine the imp lord simply looked at her with </span>
  <span>judgmental</span>
  <span> eyes "What evidence would this be" he replied with a stony tone not wanting to expose any sort of internal feelings. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone has informed the king that Jon Arryn's unfortunate passing was not a passing at all, but in fact a murder, and the reason he was murdered was because he was looking for evidence about legitimacy regarding Joffrey and Myrcella" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But not Tommen?" Tyrion said skeptically.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well according to this evidence Tommen is a true born son of king Robert, however his first two children are born not of his blood, but if incest"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion bit his lip as he thought to himself for a few moment "What evidence was lord Arryn looking for before he died?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Robert Baratheon's bastard children, he wanted to see what traits that had from his seed, and he wrote down before he died that they all displayed at least one of the two prominent Baratheon features" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of Tommen for a moment before he replied back to Alora "Blue eyes and black hair" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alora nodded her head and chuckled "Yet both his firstborn son and daughter do not seem to inherit any of those features, they seemingly only have Lannister looks"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion swallowed hard then exhaled loudly "If Jon discovered it, why did he not tell the king right away" Tyrion was just grasping for any sought of reason to defend his niece and nephew as well as his sister and brother. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because it seems your lord father had a little plot to ensure that it was never discovered, unfortunately for him it seems someone was one step ahead of your cunning father" Alora seemingly took great pleasure it speaking down of Tyrion's father.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The imp had nothing to say, if this was true then the king could act on it, but why hasn't he already, then it hit Tyrion "Robert does not believe it yet?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alora shook her head "No a "mutual" friend is withholding the information that would guarantee the exposure of the prince and princess"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You came here under orders?" Tyrion questioned, but he already knew the truth and when the woman nodded her head in response he sighed "What does this "friend" want?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To meet with you on the morrow lord Tyrion, you best not drink </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> much now little lord" Alora said confidently as she rose to her feet "Our "friend" will discuss all the details with you at sunrise, so you best get some sleep lord Tyrion" She bowed gracefully and gave the imp a playful wink before she excused herself out of his tent.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion just sat there in utter shock and confusion, completely unsure of what to do or what to believe. If </span>
  <span>there</span>
  <span> was evidence that could sully the legitimacy of his niece and nephew then it would be detrimental to the family as a whole, whoever this person was, they were holding all the cards in their hands and they were just toying with house Lannister, yet he was left dumbfounded as to why they came to him and not his lord father, something made him question everything he was told when he thought of that, but perhaps he could wait for the sun to rise, cause he knew that sleep would not take him this night.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>True to his own mind he did not get any sleep throughout the night as his mind was lost in deep thought about the possibilities of who could be holding that type of power over a great house, whoever it was they were not ready to sully the name Lannister yet. Having emptied his pitcher of wine over the night Tyrion requested a pitcher of sweet cider, something "lighter" than the wine he had drunk previously. Nibbling on a piece of cheese as he sat down at his desk Tyrion pondered the dangers that lurk within the tourney, if someone could already threaten his house with something like </span>
  <span>that,</span>
  <span> he feared what else could be happening within the shadows.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was deep in thought a servant came into the tent with the pitcher of sweet cider that he had requested. Tyrion thanked the plump looking servant before they turned to sit in the chair opposite him, he raised a brow at them "Ahhh, are you looking for a tip?" He said jokingly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant merely smiled at him and shook their head "No my lord, but I believe you are worried about legitimacy" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion quickly realized this was the figure he was warned about and all his focus went on to the figure, they were plump and round, but their race looked dirty and ill-</span>
  <span>colored</span>
  <span> like any sought of servant. "Don't forget the plots" he replied wiggling his index finger at them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maintaining the </span>
  <span>smile,</span>
  <span> the figure slightly shifted in the seat "All three of the </span>
  <span>king's</span>
  <span> children are not his" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning loudly Tyrion poured himself a full glass of the cider and then downed half of it right away "So he did not even fuck her once he did" Tyrion looked upwards to the roof of the tent as if he was openly questioning the gods about Robert and Cersei's marriage.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure let out a slight chuckle and then tilted their head "Unfortunately they despise one another, yet the queen was lucky enough to find herself a lowly bastard in her court one day that happened to have all the similar features of a Baratheon, most likely because they were a bastard Baratheon that was sent to the Red Keep on purpose" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion rolled his eyes at the revelation "Of course my darling sister tries to do something she would consider cunning, only for it to be a plot of its own designed for her"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I am afraid so, once she disposed of Jon Arryn from the </span>
  <span>Keep,</span>
  <span> she wanted to "celebrate" her victory"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> it was my sister who planned all this?" Tyrion asked in shock. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Partially yes, but it was the combined forces of some members of the small council and your lord father who had already put plans in place with Jon Arryn"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion clapped his hands together and laughed loudly "Of fucking course! the gods really have a funny sense of humor" he said hysterically. The figure however did not laugh and Tyrion quickly adjusted himself after calming his daughter.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you love your niece and nephews lord Tyrion?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Of course,</span>
  <span> I do, they are pure! well Tommen and Myrcella are from what I have heard and seen myself, but still, they are just children" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So were Rhaenys and Aegon, but your lord father had no mercy for them" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion coughed loudly on thin air at the surprise mention of the two dead Targaryen children "Yes well I did not order that, I don't condone the deaths of children, they are not responsible for the actions of their parents" he said </span>
  <span>defensively</span>
  <span>.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What of Elia Martell?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the table saddened by the thought, he knew his father well, he knew that it was his father's order through and through. Tywin was a cold man when it came to his enemies and Tyrion understood the brutality of his father clearly, but he never condoned it and he never liked it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure must have sensed Tyrion's emotions and without saying anything they rose from the seat "Do you want to save them?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tyrion knew he meant his niece and nephews and the dwarf nodded his big head "I would do anything to protect them"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that said the figure nodded their head and left the tent without saying a word, leaving Tyrion there to sit and think about everything that was talked about, and to stew in </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> overwhelming mess of thoughts.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>                               </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twincestous Taboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Asha &amp; Yara Greyjoy</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Sister's By Blood, Lover's By Choice</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>With the North being the last great party to arrive to the tourney all that was left to do was wait for their "dramatic" arrival and for their presence to ignite the fires of the </span>
  <span>Ironborn</span>
  <span> who are openly attending the tourney. Asha and Yara were sent with their uncle </span>
  <span>Victarion</span>
  <span> to show "loyalty" to the throne, while their lord father remains at the Iron Islands commanding the construction of a new great fleet of reaving ships. Asha was the eldest girl of her father Balon, while Yara was the last child born, the youngest of the family, despite the age gap that separates them the two sisters have always had a "close" relationship with one another. Balon had turned a blind eye to his daughters growing relationship as it developed from a loving family bond into something much more carnal. Asha is lean and </span>
  <span>long-legged</span>
  <span> woman, with dark eyes and black hair cut short like a </span>
  <span>man</span>
  <span>. Yara is lean and long legged and has dark hair and eyes like her sister, however to differentiate the sister, Yara has grown her hair down to her shoulders, it is thick like a mane. Yara also has taken to making her lips black to match her eyes and hair with a form of hand crafted "lipstick" The sisters also dress differently from one another. Asha seemingly is always in some sort of light armor, while Yara prefers more loose fitting "corsair" style clothing that exposes her petite pale body off.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some </span>
  <span>Ironborn</span>
  <span> houses had come along with Asha, Yara and </span>
  <span>Victarion</span>
  <span> to show their "support" to the king and also because like </span>
  <span>Victarion</span>
  <span> they just really wanted to fight someone and let their blood be spilled at a so-called tourney. The houses that came were Merlyn, </span>
  <span>Netley</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Farwynd</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Blacktyde</span>
  <span> and the final house was the house Asha was once married into, house Ironmaker. While the sisters despised the Northmen for what they did to their brothers and what they are currently doing to the last brother they have Asha often thanks them for helping her become a "widow" because she fucking loathed her husband Erik before he died. When Asha was married off to </span>
  <span>Erik,</span>
  <span> she had to endure him, but that pain she endured only made her stronger and only pushed her further into loving her sister Yara who was seemingly always there for her when she needed someone. Balon did not want to bring shame to his family, even as his mind grew old, he would never dishonor his house by proclaiming his daughters as lovers, he abhorred their relationship. Even their mother would not look at them the same way when their relationship was discovered by the family.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victarion, their uncle seemed to be like their father, however he seemed to not show any disdain towards his nieces, instead he welcomed them with open arms, as long as they were reaving and raiding, he did not care for what they did behind closed doors, as long as it was "behind" closed doors. None of their brothers were alive or in Theon's case around to see them together as one, but Asha and Yara hoped that they could have their brother back in their arms, back "home" even if they were not truly welcome in their home anymore.</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Must you always do that" Yara spoke sternly to her sister Asha who was lightly shaving her head with a sharp blade by herself without any aid. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least it's not my cunt hair" Asha said back in jest as she chuckled to herself while she very gingerly "trimmed" some of her longer bits of dark hair.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yara rolled her eyes at her sister as they sat within their large tent together relaxing, they could hear the outside sounds of swords, axes and shields colliding with one another, but neither of the sisters cared much for sparing. Asha preferred style of fighting was a set of three to four throwing axes and either a dirk or small short sword that she wielded when the fighting got up close and personal. Yara on the other hand had adopted the pirate or corsair style of fighting with a falchion as her primary weapon, but she also commonly uses a "scaled" whip for distance against her opponents. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of cunt's shouldn't you be eating mine" Yara replied dryly to her sister as the younger women was using a small carving knife to clean out her fingernails. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha let out a wallowing laugh "Fuck off bitch! wash it first at least" she teased which Yara responded to by huffing loudly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wash more than you "sweet" sister or have you forgotten I was the one that bathed the day we got here, you still have not, I can smell your hairy cock sleeve from here" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Responding to her sister by scoffing loudly the older woman got to her </span>
  <span>feet</span>
  <span> and stormed over to her sister "Oh my cock sleeve aye? well then I'll go fill it with a cock and you can watch </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> sick bitch" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yara laughed loudly and looked at her sister stopping herself from cleaning her nails "Fuck watching! if you get a cock you share it with me, so he better be able to pump two full thick loads of salty seed then" She spat her tongue out at Asha who very firmly grabbed </span>
  <span>Yara's</span>
  <span> cheeks and squeezed them with one hand before Asha forced her tongue and Yara's into one another's mouths for a few moments before pulling away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only two loads?" Asha questioned playfully "What, don't want to continue the Greyjoy line?" she teased and Yara just groaned loudly at her before getting to her own feet and brushing herself off. The two sisters now standing face to face with one another just eyeing each other down. As the two of them were about to do something they heard the flap of their tent come open and one of the </span>
  <span>guard's</span>
  <span> head popped into the tent "Prince Tommen is here to properly greet you" he said quickly and both sisters raised their brows at one another before heading outside of their tent. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sisters stepped outside of the tent they were greeted by the sight of a small young prince with dark hair and blue eyes staring at them curiously, he was guarded by two heavily armed kingsguards who were looking at the sisters with hate filled eyes. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Asha and Lady Yara Greyjoy, let me formally welcome you to the tourney of Highgarden, my father has not been able to personally greet you unfortunately, but I am here to greet you as a friend and welcome you.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha and Yara eyed him up and down, he was dressed in fine red and gold royal silks that were tight fitting and expressed his firm controlled and small figure well, he may have been a young prince, but both </span>
  <span>women</span>
  <span> saw him as a fine young "specimen" of a </span>
  <span>greenlander</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well than I thank you for that honor your grace, would you like to join us for some grog?" Asha said in the </span>
  <span>politest</span>
  <span> voice she could muster which was a slightly higher pitch then she would usually talk. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen looked at both his kingsguards who seemed extremely hesitant to let him go anywhere near them, but the young prince took one step forward and shot the sisters a warm smile "I accept although I must admit I do not drink much" he said sheepishly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yara grinned widely and looked over her shoulder at her sister who winked back at her and the two sisters walked over to the flaps of the tent and lifted them up graciously for the prince to enter in first while his kingsguard stood guard outside cautiously watching the woman as they followed the prince through into the tent. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I must admit I have never really been inside the tents of the grounds that </span>
  <span>much;</span>
  <span> they must be rather well cold" He said plainly as he gently tapped his foot on the soft thinly "carpeted" ground that covered the grass. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It gets the job done" Asha said with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked over to a large table that was set up with pitches and platters and she looked over at the prince "My...prince would you prefer warm or cold drink?" Yara could see her sister struggle with calling him a prince, yet she tried her best to act "lordly" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands up and smiled "Either is fine my lady" he said as he stood at the center of the tent. Yara noticing that Tommen seemed anxious and she quickly moved over to the table and pulled out a seat motioning to him "Come sit my prince, we do not bite" she said in jest. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unless you ask us to" Asha said under her breath quietly, however it seemed that she was caught out as the </span>
  <span>prince's</span>
  <span> face went a tinge darker red which made Yara smile widely at his nervous nature. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen said gracefully down on the chair Yara provided and he pushed himself in as the two older women sat on both sides of him. Asha poured him a goblet of thick warm brew that comes from the Isles while Yara sat down in a way that exposed her hairless chest of more to the prince who very faintly fidgeted under the gaze of both </span>
  <span>women</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hope your trip was comfortable here" Tommen said looking timidly at both of the older women. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha and Yara nodded their heads in unison "Why of course, we are Ironborn after all a little trip like this is nothing to us, however we don't usually go this far inland that is for sure...the Reach is rather plentiful compared to our home" Yara stated. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen nodded his head in understanding "I read about the Iron Islands as a boy, but have never truly seen it myself, father says </span>
  <span>it's</span>
  <span> a desolate place-" Tommen quickly tried to reassure the women he meant no offense "Although perhaps it is not" he said stupidly which made both sisters laugh loudly, this laughing eventually turned to him and he let out some soft chuckles of his own. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Home is home, but please tell us about King's Landing, about the Red Keep, neither me or my sister have been" Asha said as she leaned slightly onto the table to look more at Tommen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip of the warm drink and </span>
  <span>proceeded</span>
  <span> to cough on it which made Yara grin mischievously at him "Asha you did not have to give him our ale" she said teasingly "Oh my bad" Asha said in a lowly voice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen coughed a few times and then took another sip, as if he wanted to prove her could drink it and so he did, he downed it quick and hard, but it left his poor sweet soft face a darker shade of red, and both women were now eyeing him with interest "Did not think a greenlander could down our grog so easily" Asha admitted as she was taken by complete surprise. Yara just nodded her head rapidly in agreement with her sister. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prince let out a subtle chuckle at the comment before he looked between both woman with a devilish grin "Guess that makes me more Ironborn then both of you" he said in confidence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asha folded her arms and Yara crossed her legs, both women eyeing the prince down "Not yet, you have to do a few more things to be a true Ironborn" Yara said teasingly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen blushed lightly as he felt their intense stares scan all over his body, he cleared his throat lightly before he spoke "And what would that be?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doubt you could handle it my prince" Asha made sure to roll the R in prince </span>
  <span>extra-long</span>
  <span> which made Yara chuckle and look over at Tommen who swallowed hard as he must have got what they meant. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Father outlawed raping and raiding" He said sternly before he pushed his chest out proudly and sat upright. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And here I thought you could raid my holes" Yara said teasingly while her sister spoke even more bluntly "I would have been happy with taking your </span>
  <span>prince-hood</span>
  <span> in me by force, remind me how lowly we </span>
  <span>Ironborn</span>
  <span> are compared to you royal </span>
  <span>greenbloods</span>
  <span>" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their words made the prince go a deep shade of red as he fidgety more in his seat "Ahhh well yes King's Landing is a great place to visit-" he said trying his best to change the subject as both Asha and Yara maintained cocky grins on their faces. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was not a no to either me or my sister my prince, so you must want to do something to us?" Asha basically purred the question at the young flustered prince, all his confidence slowly oozing away at the more "dominant" presence of the sisters who were keen on tormenting him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen was a deep shade of red and starting to stutter "I...I...Kings..Lan..Landing is the only real "city" in Westeros" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yara grinned at him "It must be so lonely my prince in such a large city, perhaps you would need some company" winking at him after she spoke Yara stretched her arms out making sure that her exposed chest was on full view to the prince who could not even hide how his eyes flickered towards her face then down to her chest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the sisters were about to tease the young prince further a booming deep voice came from the entry of the tent and in came a hulking burly hairy figure of a man with long braided hair and an accompanying beard "They are here" was all he said before he pulled himself out of the tent. Yara and Asha looked at one another knowing exactly what he meant by that and they quickly got to their feet followed by a confused prince "Who is here?" he asked politely and it was Asha who turned her head and sighed "The Northmen" she replied. </span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>              </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The North</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Robert Baratheon</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">A Cold Welcome</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Robert had been sitting within his own royal construction of a tent that was placed near the center of the tourney grounds and separated from all the other campgrounds. With the tent being so far away from all the other campgrounds Robert hopes that it does not show any form of favoritism to any one house or "kingdom" The king was sitting on a comfy "throne" of a chair happily drinking some wine with the comfort of having no "distractions" other than some pretty serving girls who all giggled at Robert's over eagerness towards them when they were doing their duties for him. Outside his tent he was surrounded by royal guards and a kingsguard or two who maintained their protection over him day and night. As he was sipping his wine and enjoying the leisurely time he had alone without any pesky requests from the court and small council or his brothers coming in to "complain" about something. Robert felt at ease and enjoyed the feeling greatly as he felt relaxed beyond belief. However, that quickly changed when he was informed of the Northern party arriving. Robert quickly changed his attitude; he was frantic and rampant it making sure he was dressed in his clothes as well as wearing his crown. When Robert had managed to get himself dressed with the assistance of his serving girls and a young Lannister named Lancel, the king quickly took control over everything and he made sure to greet the oncoming party in their campsite. Robert had beat their arrival by only a few moments.  </p><p>As the party arrived Robert saw the many Northern banners, but what surprised him the most was the banners that led the party. Of course, the Stark banner was front and center, but to its right was the banner of a black bear on a green wooded field, house Mormont was riding in the front with the Stark's. This confused Robert at first till he heard and smelt his overly plump and perfumed master of whispers inform him that Robb Stark, Eddard's eldest had married Dacey Mormont. Robert nodded his head in understanding, but what baffled Robert even more was the banner to the left, it was the golden kraken of house Greyjoy. Even the king heard audible gasps at the sight of the kraken and the wolf riding together. No one could understand why the North and Iron Islands would ride together, but then the king saw the young man under the Greyjoy banner, the supposed "last" son of Balon Greyjoy was riding right beside the "murderer" of his brothers, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. </p><p>Eddard led his large Northern party right up to a few feet away from the king before he dismounted alongside his family and the Greyjoy "heir" They approached the king and all knelt down to show loyalty before Robert gave them a nod to rise back up to their feet. "My King" Eddard said in a firm commanding voice. </p><p>Robert looked Eddard over before he took one step forward towards the lord Stark "Eddard Stark, it has been a very long time has it not?" he said with the best smile he could muster.  </p><p>"Aye it has my king, I do hope my men can set up their camps?"  </p><p>The king nodded his head and waved his hand "Of course of course-" Robert looked around Ned at the group of Northern lords "GO ON!" he said with a demanding shout as he waved the large party off. </p><p>"My king I would like you to meet some of my family" Eddard said calmly.  </p><p>"Some?" Robert questioned?  </p><p>"Yes, it decided it was best for my family to keep some of them at Winterfell" </p><p>Robert seemingly understood and shrugged his shoulders before he looked over at the group that had accompanied Eddard.  </p><p>Ned was the first to make a move as he went and stood next to a young strapping lad that had thick red-brown hair "This is my son and heir Robb, and his lady wife and future heiress of Winterfell Dacey Mormont"  </p><p>"Hmm he could have done well marrying out of the North" Robert said rather coldly, but Ned ignored him and moved on over to his other side where the Greyjoy lord stood and a beautiful young northern "princess" stood side by side. Robert had looked over his shoulder to notice the Ironborn had shoved their way up to see for themselves what became of the heir to the Greyjoy house.  </p><p>"This is my eldest daughter Sansa" Ned said motioning towards her "And her soon to be husband lord Theon Greyjoy"  </p><p>There was a deathly moment of silence in the crowd for a split second before a sudden burst of mumblings was going all over the place. Robert raised his hand to quieten the crowded, but he could see that the Greyjoy family that had arrived a day earlier were now looking at Theon and Eddard in utter shock and horror. "What is the meaning of this marriage"  </p><p>Theon was the one to reply to Robert "Your grace" He said with a quick bow of the head "I chose this marriage to benefit both my house and house Stark-" There was another audible gasp, but this time it was just from the section of Ironborn "-my father, head of house Greyjoy and leader of the iron Islands has become unfit to rule my king, he sent my brothers to their graves in an unsanctioned war against the North" </p><p>Robert was clenching his fist hard at the news and his face was going a dark red "What!" he spat out.  </p><p>Theon bowed his head submissively "My father has been building a fleet that will go against the Iron Throne your grace, he has been working to undermine you, but I am not my father. My king I seek to show you true loyalty and give you the support of the Iron Islands" </p><p>The king calmed himself somewhat before putting a hand to his temple to rub it "Bloody seven hells!" he said loudly "Alright just go be with your bloody lot" Robert motioned to Theon's sister and uncle who were all eyeing him with suspicion, but Theon did not move instead he spoke clearly "My lot belongs with the North" he replied and Robert let out a groan before just putting his hands to his side in defeat "Well then whatever you choose, I need to go gather my small council with this news" with that Robert walked away from them half mad, half depressed and in need of a pitcher of some good wine. </p><hr/><p>Gathering his council was crucial with the new information he had just received from the young Greyjoy. All members of the council had attended even the old "crippled" Pycelle had managed to make his way to Robert's central tent for the meeting. To calm his nerves the king had a few glasses of wine before all members had arrived and once, they were all gathered he downed his glass in one and told them of the information he had just received from Theon Greyjoy about his father.  </p><p>"How do we know this is not some ploy by the young heir?" Questioned Stannis who seemed determined to find something against the young lord.  </p><p>"We know very little about the Iron Islands because quite frankly no one bothers to visit it, for all we know the fleet could already be built and ready to wage war" Littlefinger said plainly. </p><p>That thought alone made Robert shake his head in a fury "Varys! tell me you know something about this" he commanded to the plump bald man who maintained a stony face.  </p><p>"Only whispers my lord about a fleet being built by the Ironborn, nothing certain" He said in a soft feminine voice. </p><p>"If this turns out to be true then the bloody squids will be preparing for war" Said Brynden Tully firmly. </p><p>All the members of the council seemed to agree on that, Ser Barristan was next to speak "What of the lords who come here to display loyalty?" </p><p>"They will bend the knee to me and show true loyalty or they will run back to their desolate rocks to hide in fear of me when I march upon their homes and punish them for treason" Robert replied with a dark deep tone. </p><p>"Should you truly trust their intentions my lord, what if they are here to spy for the lord Greyjoy?" Pycelle suggested meekly. </p><p>"I highly doubt that, he sent the remaining children he has here as well as his brother, that would be to great of a risk to take if he wanted to spy" Stannis stated sternly which Barristan and Varys seemed to agree with.  </p><p>Robert looked over to his master of coin "What say you Baelish?"  </p><p>Littlefinger smiled gleefully at his king "They would be foolish to go against the crown so openly, I think that there is a plot we are not informed about"  </p><p>Robert was taken back by what he said and then the king looked over at Varys "Whispers?" was all he said.  </p><p>Varys put his hands together and tutted "Perhaps there is a ploy, but whispers from the isles are scarce I am afraid, all I am aware of is that old lord Balon is starting to lose himself" </p><p>Littlefinger chuckled quite openly at the suggestion which earned him three stern sets of eyes from Stannis, Brynden and Barristan "It has nothing to do with his age, he has always been a little mad"  </p><p>"Lord Baelish is correct, Balon Greyjoy remained passive in your rebellion my king, and he seemed all to eager to bend the knee for peace, yet with this information his last son has provided us it seems he was intent of reviving the old ways of his kingdom" Pycelle added.  </p><p>Robert slammed his fist onto the table in a rage "Dam him! that old bloody fool thinks he can challenge my rule, he is nothing to me! I will take the kingdoms loyal and shove them so far up his-" just as Robert was about to finish his sentence a guard shouted that the small council had a visitor, "Lord Tywin Lannister" Begrudgingly Robert allowed him entry and the clean-shaven bald head of the old lion waltz in gracefully as his thick whiskers looked to have been groomed well "My king" he said and very slowly bowed his head "I was just informed of these rumors that are being addressed, I am unsure why I was not invited" </p><p>"What rumors would that be my lord" Varys said calmly and sweetly to Tywin who looked down at the plump man with a sort of indifference. </p><p>"An Ironborn fleet is being constructed, a fleet that will threaten the Westerlands  as well as the Riverlands and the North" Tywin said curtly.  </p><p>"Perhaps the North will not be attacked by the fleet" Littlefinger suggested which made the old lord look at him in slight confusion.  </p><p>"And why is that?" Tywin questioned.  </p><p>"Because his bloody heir is set to marry Sansa Stark and form an alliance" Robert said plainly as he poured himself a drink.  </p><p>Tywin did not express any emotion, but one's keen eye could see the subtle discomfort that information brought him "And you will allow this marriage your grace?" </p><p>Robert who was currently drowning himself in a cup of wine waved his hand towards lord Tywin in response clearly losing interest in the conversation. </p><p>Unphased by the king's response Tywin turned his head to the small council and a discussion took place that Robert had drowned out with heavy amounts of wine. Apparently, he had fallen asleep at the table due to the fact he had consumed so much wine, when he was awoken it was just Varys in the tent now. Robert looked around at first before he spoke "What happened" he asked groggily to the spider.  </p><p>"Discussion my lord, discussion about what to do with the Greyjoy fleet"  </p><p>"And what will happen?" Robert asked as he rubbed his eyes. </p><p>"A plot against plots your grace, it seems lord Tywin will react if it means he can protect his lands and his fleet"  </p><p>"A preemptive attack upon an enemy who has not openly declared war upon us?" </p><p>Varys nodded his head "That seems to be the case, although there was mentions of the North and their alliance that seems to be causing great distress between the council, lord Tywin seems to think the North has started to "play the game" and are forging an alliance with the last Greyjoy lord to secure themselves two strong navies"  </p><p>Robert chuckled darkly "Of course that old fool would think that, he is trying to secure his home and his house, yet secretly he converts power that I will not give him"  </p><p>"Should you not give him the power he seeks my king, he will find a way to achieve it without caring about the consequences" Varys warned.  </p><p>The king understood what Varys said and he got to his feet and let out a loud belch before he finally laughed aloud "All this planning for a good tourney and it looks to be crumbling already, fuck me!" he stated loudly.  </p><p>"I am sure Littlefinger could arrange some woman to come do that my lord" Varys said plainly which made the king laugh loudly.  </p><p>"Tell me spider, have you heard of any new whispers from the realm and the east?" </p><p>"Your grace I think whispers can wait, now that everyone is here you can begin the tourney and let us hope that it goes better than that of Harrenhal" </p><p>With that said Robert sighed and raised both his hands to his head to cover his eyes as he exhaled loudly "Gods be good" was all the king said as the spider crawled its way out of the tent and stepped back into the shadows to hide. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>    </p><p>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A New Ironborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Theon Greyjoy</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Family Reunion</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Theon had been traveling with the Northern company for a few long strenuous days, from the cold harsh North into the torrent filled Riverlands and then finally into the lush fertile lands of the Reach. Lord Stark did not halt in the travel speed, but he also did not bring everyone along. Arya, Rickon and Bran stayed back at Winterfell with their mother. Lady Catelyn was a scornful woman to Theon, she despised his presence everywhere and then when she was informed about the pact of marriage between Sansa and Theon, she lost her temper at Eddard, she called him almost every name she could and she cursed out Theon and his blood for she was determined to not let her daughter marry a "vile" Ironborn. However, no one took her side as Theon had managed to earn his keep within the North, after his little display with Dacey he earned some trust right away, but with continued efforts to help the North openly he began to earn the trust of the many Northern lords who looked somewhat kindly on Theon. They still called him names in jest and mocked his "drowned" god openly, but they did it more due to the Northerners dark sense of humor then out of spite or insult. </p><p>Sansa and Theon had also grown closer over the time they spent together, often the two would accompany one another for a walk through the godswood. They would talk, laugh and jest with one another about their lives growing up, what Theon thought would be a difficult marriage to deal with became something he was eagerly liking more and more. Sansa had her moments if brilliant intelligence, but also moments of great dim-wittedness that make Theon adore her more as his future wife, she had an icy outside persona to those she did not like or know, but deep within her was a loving, loyal woman who wanted to truly be happy with her life. She had taught him about Northern culture, about both the old gods and the new, she had showed him a lady's duty, but also taught him about a lord's duty to his kingdom. Theon was not the firstborn child, but he was also and Ironborn he did not truly understand much of a lord or lady’s duty, all he was taught by his father was of the "old way" and how he should live his life paying the "iron" price rather than the "gold" price. Sansa had shown him so much and it had created a much stronger bond between the two of them, so strong that it became rather obvious to the Stark family just how close the two were getting.  </p><p>Robb seemed to try to dampen their growing relationship by inviting Sansa and Theon to small "dinners" with him and Dacey. Theon knew that Dacey still did not truly trust Theon, but she had grown to at least respect him, she never hid the fact that she still mistrusted him, she never lied, she never tried any fancy "politics" she was a true woman of the North, she expressed how she felt openly and that just created more awkwardness between the two "couples" Theon just accepted that the Stark family was not overall extremely pleased with his marriage to Sansa, but the only opinion that mattered to him in the end was his future wife's. He had tried to dissuade Sansa from joining him at the tourney, but she was a stubborn woman and would not let him leave her alone in the North while he could be hurt competing in the tourney. While he was rather nervous about letting her come Sansa was stern in her reasoning and would not agree to staying in Winterfell while Robb and Dacey were allowed to go together. Theon tried to explain to Sansa that it was because of the fact Dacey herself would want to compete alongside her husband.  </p><p>During their travel through the Riverlands Sansa and Theon had exchanged a few "secret" moments with one another without the prying eyes of Eddard or Robb looking over them. The two had been rather good for each other, Theon never forced himself onto Sansa and she never tried to force her opinions onto him, together they prospered as a young couple and when they had reached the tourney grounds the two set up camp together after Theon had spoken with the king of course, which left the duo a little anxious about what the king would do. </p><hr/><p>"This is a rather comfortable place surprisingly" Sansa stated as she had taken a seat on a soft padded lounge chair that allowed the northern beauty to get off of her feet and relax. </p><p>Theon had never really been to any tourney so this was his first-time experience and he rather enjoyed it, the tent that the two had to share together was large with separate areas designated to different things, they also had a quantity of guards surrounding the tent keeping a watchful eye out "It is truly something. King Robert did intend to make this better the Harrenhal"  </p><p>Sansa chuckled softly "Harrenhal was a disaster, I am sure he could do better than that" Sansa said confidently. </p><p>Just as the couple had settled down to relax on the comfortable chairs one of their guards popped his head in through the main flap to inform them of visitors "Asha and Yara Greyjoy" the guard said clearly and Theon was the one to bid them entry. He had not seen his sisters in a long time, Asha he had not seen since she was shipped off to be with her "husband" and Yara was kept within Lordsport rather than Pyke when she was growing up due to the fact her mother wanted a change of "scenery" As his two sisters strode into Theon's view, he examined them with a warm smile before he got to his feet, Sansa was not far behind him as he could sense how tense she was with the presence of his sisters. "Asha, Yara!" he spoke loudly and clearly and put out his arms wide for a hug.  </p><p>Both sisters put a hand out to stop him from hugging and then they shifted their eyes behind him to look over at Sansa "Is it true?" Asha questioned with a no-nonsense tone "Did the North kill your brothers?"  </p><p>Theon pulled his arms to his side and sighed looking between Asha and Yara "They killed themselves!" He said in a clear and defensive tone "They wanted to be true "ironborn" and they learned the hard way that you don't piss off the North"  </p><p>Yara nodded her head and looked at Asha then back to Theon "Do you love her?"  </p><p>Theon nodded and turned to push a hand out to Sansa who took it gingerly before she walked next to him still holding his hand tightly.  </p><p>Asha's eyes scanned both of them before she looked at Yara and shrugged. Yara looked at her sister and then gripped Asha's hand tightly as if to tell Theon what had become of them. At first, he raised a brow, but then he very vocally let out an "ooo" in response before he nodded to them "Well it seems congratulations are in order" he said in jest which made the sister smile and he could feel Sansa's grip loosen when she saw them smile. </p><p>"You know you interrupted our fun!" Asha said playfully, to which Yara rolled her eyes and shook her head "With the prince" she clarified quickly. </p><p>"Which one?" Theon asked in a concerned tone which made both his sister laugh.  </p><p>"Oh, so you do care about us, I thought you would write about how you are not a prisoner, about how you're just allying yourself with the North against father, but no, no letters, no nothing from you, well except the fact you got rid of Erik" Asha said with a clear grin on her face. Yara quickly finished her sister's response with "Prince Tommen thank you, if Joffrey came near us, I'd happily gut him throat to balls, but when it comes to the little prince, I think I would rather feel his bal-" Theon quickly cut them off with a fake loud cough.  </p><p>"This is my lady wife and future lady of the Iron Islands, Sansa Stark" He said as he very carefully pulled Sansa in front of him, but her wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her against his chest in a protective way.  </p><p>Asha and Yara eyed her up and down "So you plan on overthrowing father and mother, do you? I doubt that would work especially if father calls for a kingsmoot, no true Ironborn would agree to an alliance to the North" stated Asha.  </p><p>Theon nodded and kept Sansa in his arms "We have plans to change things when I take power"  </p><p>"When you take power?" Yara said with a raised brow "Do you think the king will support you, he hates us for what we are"  </p><p>"He hates us for what we are yes, but with me and my beautiful wife, we could change the ways of the Ironborn and make life somewhat easier on the Iron Islands" </p><p>Asha and Yara looked at him with great skepticism "That would cause many great issues and most likely a civil war if you try to change the old ways of our life into something else brother" </p><p>Theon nodded his head "I have taken that into consideration, but for our home to survive we need to adapt, to change, we can't thrive living by the "old ways" we have to be certain our future will be set or else we will end up like the house of Hoare if the king decides to rise up and punish our house for its treason"  </p><p>"The greenland has made you soft" Asha taunted her brother openly.  </p><p>Theon laughed and squeezed Sansa closer against him "I doubt that, because I am the only one left standing out of my brothers, I am the only one who is willing to try to save my house"  </p><p>Yara and Asha both gave him a stern fiery look "We don't have a choice as you know, father and mother hate us as much as they will come to hate you Theon. Father will force your hand and try to act rashly"  </p><p>Sansa was the one to speak instead of Theon "That is what we are hoping he will do, if he retaliates, he will force the king to act and thus the king will give Theon his claimant as the last male heir, yes the houses of the Iron Islands may not accept him at first, but we have plans to ensure loyalty"  </p><p>Asha looked at Sansa and shrugged her shoulders "Fuck it" She said and Yara nodded her head in agreement.  </p><p>Sansa just looked at the two-woman confused before Theon chuckled "They agree with you my love" he said quietly. Sansa felt her skin get hotter as he spoke into her ear softly. Sansa quickly moved herself off away from Theon to sit back down on the chair while the three siblings all caught up with one another and reminisced about life, all Sansa did was relax and listen to their stories of both the past and present hearing about how their life was growing up and how the two sisters became something "more" while Asha and Yara did make Sansa feel a little odd, she did not let that feeling dictate her emotions towards them, instead she remained neutral. </p><hr/><p>          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lone Direwolf & The Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Robb Stark &amp; Dacey Mormont</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Half &amp; Half</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Robb and his wife Dacey had arrived alongside his father and company at the tourney with a day or two to spare until it was due to begin, however with king Robert receiving the news from Theon, Robb feared that he would postpone the tourney to deal with the events. Dacey however had informed him that the king would in fact most likely do the complete opposite and ensure that the tourney started early so that the king could take his mind of his courtly issues. Robb had always been told about the king's incompetence, rumors had spread far and wide about his unfaithful nature to his wife, his whoring, his drinking, his wrath. Everything Robb heard about the king only made him not like the man more, then when he finally got to see the king in all his "glory" all he saw was a large fat man with an uncontrolled rage of fury deep within him. </p>
<p>Dacey and Robb had been traveling for many days straight, they were tired from their trip and wanted to enjoy the company of one another alone in peace when they finally reached their destination. It was not a hidden fact that both Robb and Dacey had a rather loving relationship with one another they often spent nights together trying to "ensure" that the name Stark lives on. Yet Dacey had struggled to bare any children so far, but she never gave up and she never would until a child would be born even if it killed her in the end, she would grant her husband a child and hopefully an heir, half bear, half direwolf. She often would talk to Robb about her dreams, she dreamt of the children she would birth him, about how they were so strong and big, handsome and pretty, how her daughters would be great gorgeous queens and her sons would be strong kings.  </p>
<p>On the night the two had arrived at the tourney, they spent it sharing a bed of warmth together without a care in the world about who could hear them, they were passionate, possessive and enjoyed "marking" themselves during the act like they were some sort of wild animals, a true reincarnation of the direwolf and the bear. After their intense session of love the two blissfully fell asleep in one another's arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Both deep in sleep as they dream about their futures, Dacey thinking about children, Robb thinking about how he would rule his people, how he would ensure that the North prospered long before the harsh winter came, he dreamt of being a "good" leader, but he also often had dreams of what he feared he could become. That thought, that dream always haunted him at the most inappropriate moments and left him fearing for his own rule. </p>
<p>Dacey would often have to calm Robb after a night of dreaming about what he could become, but she never questioned it, she cared for Robb greatly and she would not stop doing so, he was not just her lord, he was her husband, her future, her love and she would give everything to him if it meant she could help him see that this future he dreams of will not become reality because she will be there to help Robb through all of it, she was his maiden, his bear, his wife. When they awoke together the morning after they had arrived at the tourney Robb felt better than he had ever felt since the party had left to make the travel down to the Reach, this warmer weather was not treating him to well, he was used to the cold bitter air, but here the breeze was soft and warm, something Robb had never truly experienced for himself. Dacey was exactly the same as him or perhaps even worse since she was born on Bear Island, the two of them were so used to the harsher climate of the North that this fertile land of the Reach was a new environment for the two of them to experience together. </p>
<p>"This weather will do me no good" Dacey mumbled into her feathered pillow as Robb had woken them both up from his slumber so they could get ready for the day to come together.  </p>
<p>"Yes, well we will have to get used to it if you want to participate in the tourney" Robb said teasingly.  </p>
<p>Dacey groaned loudly into her pillow and shifted under the sheets as her naked body was exposed more and tilted her head to the side so she could speak away from the pillow "Fighting is fun, but fucking is better" she replied bluntly which made her husband laugh loudly. </p>
<p>Robb very playfully smacked his wife's ass which made her jump lightly at the firm hand against her soft pale ass, but then she stared at him intensely "Don't you start with that, because you know I will finish it" she said in a threatening tone. </p>
<p>He put both his hands up in the air to signal his surrender before Dacey giggled at him, the two just stayed on the bed admiring one another's bodies after their night of passion. Rob had bite and scratch marks all over his chest, back and neck while Dacey had hard bites over her neck, thighs and breasts.  </p>
<p>"We should probably spar today Dacey" Robb suggested and the bear woman turned around to expose her body fully to her husband pushing the sheet off of her. </p>
<p>"You know what happens when we spar Robb" she said in a low sultry growl of a voice. </p>
<p>He laughed lightly at the reminder and shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I like sparring with you"  </p>
<p>Dacey rolled her eyes and sat up to look at her husband, Robb leaned over towards her and kissed his wife on the lips slowly, however, he did not stop there he kissed down her neck to her chest where he started to kiss over her exposed chest and then gently suckle on Dacey's nipples which made her moan in response and she put both her hands to his chest to push him off her. Robb looked into her eyes and he could see a growing hunger as her chest was heaving slowly, her mouth was slightly agape and she was not speaking at all. Before she could do anything, Robb got to his feet to distance himself from her and his fully nude wife shot up to her feet in response and marched over to him to wrapped her arms around his neck and pull him in for a deep loving passionate kiss. Robb returned the action by placing his hands onto her hips and holding her tightly as he kissed her with deep infatuation. </p>
<hr/>
<p>After their "eventful" morning the duo of Dacey and Robb had managed to get themselves, up and ready so they could break their fast together in the company of some of their bannerman who had accompanied them. What the two did not expect to see at breakfast however was Theon and Sansa sitting with what Robb and Dacey could on assume was Theon's sister, they were laughing, eating and drinking all together. Dacey stated to Robb that she overheard them talking about his little fight with her which made Dacey snort as Theon was talking about him getting his ass handed to him by a woman. Robb however reminded his wife that he did knock her out and beat her quite brutally too, Dacey of course stated that "she must have forgot" about that part because the last thing she willingly bothered to remember was beating Theon around. </p>
<p>Robb and Dacey took a seat for themselves in the company of the Northern houses, neither of them really wanted to socialize with the other kingdoms, but due to this tourney they would have to one way or another and both Dacey and Robb would prefer to get to know some of the "competition" before they inevitably faced off against them. The two were speaking with some of the minor lords about the events and rules, Dacey was delightfully excited about the fact she was allowed to actually compete within the games and she could compete alongside other women. While they were both speaking about the events and times some of them would take place the two were interrupted by the sudden appearance of lord Eddard Stark. </p>
<p>"Father!" Robb said firmly as he bowed his head in honor towards his father, Dacey quickly doing the same. </p>
<p>Ned looked between the two of them and gave them a soft smile "Morning you two" he said calmly as he took a seat opposite them. All the lords who were sitting alongside Robb and Dacey quickly scattered out of respect and made their ways over to different tables to give the three privacy. </p>
<p>"Did you rest well father?" Robb asked in a kind tone as he took a sip of some brew while Dacey started to fix her hair slowly untangling any bits of it, she could find.  </p>
<p>He nodded his head in response "Aye, but my rest is not why I have come to talk to you my son" Ned stated which made Robb take in a deep exhale.  </p>
<p>"Did you speak to the king?" Robb asked curiously. </p>
<p>Ned nodded his head "Aye, the king was happy to get this tourney started earlier then later, but more importantly he seemed to be in favor of Theon Greyjoy for the Iron Islands" </p>
<p>Robb laughed and smiled genuinely "That is great father!" he replied cheerfully.  </p>
<p>Raising a hand to calm his son’s sounds of excitement, Ned’s face shifted and he looked at Robb sternly "Why this is great news, I also fear that Tywin Lannister has put forward a plot against Balon Greyjoy"  </p>
<p>Dacey snorted in response "Let the lion fight the squid for once" she said triumphantly.  </p>
<p>Ned quickly corrected her "If the lion does fight the squid, that means the wolves get left out" </p>
<p>Robb understood and nodded his head "Aye, but this is just an old lion"  </p>
<p>"An old lion who is calling his pact in for aid" Ned clarified.  </p>
<p>"What must the pack do to ensure they do not get involved?"  </p>
<p>Ned paused before he spoke, he looked around and then leaned in further towards Dacey and Robb "We have to antagonize the lion at the tourney"  </p>
<p>Robb raised a brow "Personally?"  </p>
<p>Ned shook his head "No, too much risk we must do it under false name and pretense to ensure the lions rage is elsewhere"  </p>
<p>The trio looked between one another before Ned shifted back into his seat and relaxed, he put on a smile and laughed "So will you be competing in the solo melee or as a couple in the duo's?" he questioned.  </p>
<p>Robb and Dacey had only just gotten to the new rules of the melee games, from what they had read it consisted of three separate competitions that people could contend it. Single melee, duos and finally trios were all different competitions with slightly altered prize winnings if you came first second or third within the tourney. "Duo's will be our choice" Robb said confidently looking over at his wife who was eyeing him with pure love on her face and a bright smile.  </p>
<p>Ned laughed and nodded his head "Well then I wish you the best my son, be safe and do not try to hurt yourself" Ned reached over the table to grasp his son by the scruff of his head and pull him forward so he could very quickly kiss the top of his son's forehead, then he stretched over to table to give Dacey a firm hug before he excused himself and bid them good fortune during the tourney. </p>
<hr/>
<p>           </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Utter Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Cersei Lannister</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The Hungry Lioness</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>While most of the noble houses that were competing within the tourney stayed within the campgrounds Cersei had decided to stay within the castle of Highgarden, she did not care much for the likes of tourneys. While they could be entertaining most of the time tourneys only caused issues between people, and Cersei was not interested in dealing with drama, especially drama revolving around her firstborn son's antics and personality. She had to watch Joffrey act above everyone he ever talked with, she had to endure the embarrassment he brought her, the utter guilt ripping shame that she felt made her wish that he was never born. Before the tourney and arriving in Highgarden Cersei could have accepted her </span>
  <span>son's</span>
  
  <span>atrocities</span>
  <span> and still loved him, but after his comments on their recent fight in the main hall Cersei was still burning deep within her. She was furious at Joffrey, but also ashamed of herself, she had hoped that a son of her and Jamie's seed would be strong, thankfully she managed to give birth to Myrcella who at least felt like some sort of redemption for Cersei. Tommen however was her star child, she loved him immensely, yet she tried her hardest not to show favor to him, but he was the only son that was not of Jamie's seed, he was the only good son she had and even his drunken fool of a "father" adored him which made Cersei show even more favor to him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to be loved by Tommen, she wanted him to trust her, to protect her and to cherish her. Cersei wanted him to be the better son, to be the greater man and she would not stop until he was. Tommen as he grew older became the </span>
  <span>son,</span>
  <span> she always wanted he was kind, loving, caring and had all of her "good traits", yet he had his "father's" looks which suited Cersei just fine. Myrcella was a great daughter and Tommen was becoming a great son, but it was Joffrey who was heir, it was Joffrey who had the power in his birthright and it drove Cersei mad. With her firstborn seizing power once his father passes Cersei feared that her family line would be on the cusp of ruin, she feared that her own son would be a mad king reborn. This fear drove her to paranoia about Joffrey and it was only increased after their fight in the great hall of Highgarden. However, while the gods were cursing her, they also blessed her with the presence of a young handsome Frey who was in service of her aunt. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some may snicker and laugh at the Frey's, but they are not all as an entire family bad, they are quite possibly one of the most numerous families in Westeros, which means they are the most diverse. Daemon Frey was an exception of the Frey family, he was young and handsome, maybe a little on the shorter side, but he was a fierce man, and Cersei admire him. That admiration turned to lust and with lust came desire, her body was still young, it was still fertile and she could feel it craving seed, it wanted Daemon, it wanted to be taken by him, to be filled and it wanted to be fertilized by him. She felt the constant need to be with him, it was not a lust she had ever felt before, even when it came to her own brother Jamie, she never felt this type of need, this immediate want was pushing her body forward while her mind was trying its best to control the urges. Daemon however, had been avoiding her ever since their night of passion together and it drove her mad to her bones, her body craved him and her mind was a mess, she needed some "comfort" to relax her mind.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Cersei had taken it upon herself to go for a wander around the castle of Highgarden, partially because she was bored of drinking wine and partially </span>
  <span>because</span>
  <span> she needed to get some fresh air as her body was in a rather "ravenous" mood and she could not maintain complete control of herself. The wine may have become a problem over time as it helped her mind loosen and weaken so her body could control her impulses. She had taken herself down the many stairways of the castle and down to the ground floor. Taking a deep breath and a moment to herself to think she overheard the sounds of what sound like wood clashing with wood, curious the queen walked herself towards the sounds, she walked out of the main castle and into a small open courtyard where she laid her eyes upon two figures sparing with one another in an intense "battle" Cersei noticed her sweet young Tommen was one of them, he was wielding his wooden maul with grace, but it was his opponent that drew her eyes. Daemon, it was him, the man she wanted, the man she craved sparing openly with her son.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in her was drawing all her attention to the Frey, he was sparing with a smile and talking to her son as his wooden blade clashed with her son's heavy maul, the two of them seemed to be sparing so intensely, but also having a conversation with one another through smiles and laughs as they ducked, dodged and weaved around one another's strikes with the </span>
  <span>occasional</span>
  <span> parry here and there. Tommen quickly got the upper hand in the spar when he drew in Daemon's thrusting attack and gripped his sword arm with a free hand while his maul came down on his exposed knee which caused Daemon to both laugh and grunt in pain. Cersei quickly made her presence known to both of them by walking forward at a fast pace, she wanted to rush over to Daemon, but she could not risk exposing anything in front of her own son.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mother!" Tommen said brightly </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My Queen" Daemon said through gritted teeth as he took a knee in pain, but hid it as a kneel to her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cersei scoffed at Daemon and then went over to her son and gripped his slightly chubby cheeks in her hands before she kissed his forehead "Hello my sweet son" she said in a loving motherly tone. Pulling her hands away from him she chuckled at his little tantrum at how she was "embarrassing" him in front of Daemon, yet Cersei did not care. Looking over at the handsome man she sighed as she watched him get to his feet gingerly clearly disturbed by the strike he took to the leg "Tommen perhaps </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> should practice with a sword, he is not the first man you have stunned with that maul"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen sighed but was not about to argue with his mother and he nodded "Yes mother, but he asked me to use it" Tommen stated clearly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cersei raised a brow towards Daemon and shook her head "Of course he did, every man wants to take on my son, yet even the kingsguard struggle to fend him off" she boasted proudly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her son chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "I am not that good mother" he clarified which made Daemon smile at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may say that my prince, but you are still a great fighter, just as good as your father" Daemon started with a smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommen grinned widely and walked over to pack away his sparing gear, leaving Daemon alone with Cersei. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My queen-" he tried to say but she raised her hand to silence him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't my queen me!" she hissed quietly "You have been avoiding me since that night"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daemon laughed sheepishly "I am loyal to lady Genna, she did not relieve me of duty very often" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cersei crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head "Bloody fool, just like my brother, bound by an oath" she spat angrily at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed quietly at her "I have missed you since that night, but I can't risk being caught! neither can you!" he hissed back at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was angry, frustrated and needy and her emotions just took over her words as she replied "Well I need you!" she said in a desperate tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daemon looked taken aback by her words, but before he could say anything Tommen returned smiling at the both of them "</span>
  <span>Want</span>
  <span> me to help you Daemon?" he asked politely.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man nodded and handed the prince his practice sword while he attempted to remove his armor, however he was clearly struggling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cersei rolled her eyes and walked over to help him without even asking. "my quee-" he went to say, but she shut him up with one firm look directly into his eyes which made him visibly gulp. Together the two managed to work well at removing the armor he was wearing while Tommen took his time putting away the sword as he dawdled about. When he finally finished with cleaning up the young prince looked to his mother then to Daemon "Well I will be off my dear mother, father wanted me down at the tourney for the start of the melee tournaments" She smiled warmly at her son and walked over to embrace him in a tight hug before she kissed both his cheeks "Be safe Tommen" she said into his ear as the young prince nodded his head and began to wander off most likely towards the tourney. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tommen had left with the guide and protection of his kingsguard Cersei turned to look at Daemon with fire in her green eyes. He looked meekly at her and tried to turn around limp away from Cersei. She reached out and gripped him by the shoulder "no" she said softly which made the young man huff and turn to face her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lady Genna will want me to return to her service soon" He said softly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cersei looked around at the one </span>
  <span>kingsguard</span>
  <span> who had stationed themselves at the entrance to the sparing area, with the guards back to the two of them. Without warning Cersei launched herself at Daemon and he let out a meek soft groan in response to Cersei's actions as she pushed herself onto him. Getting onto his lap as he was now just in loose fitted clothing without the restriction of armor was her goal all along, that's why she helped him out of his armor. Cersei had </span>
  <span>worn</span>
  <span> a typical dress that was a deep crimson red, flowing and free. Cersei could feel Daemon's manhood grow harder against her and the hungry lioness very quickly shifted her hands to grope him through his loose-fitting pants. Daemon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his while she shoved her lips down onto his in hunger as the two desperate lovers embraced like wild animals with deep possessive kisses latching their lips as one and mixing their tongues together in each other's mouths.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cersei however was growing impatient and she forcefully pushed him back, her </span>
  <span>hands</span>
  <span> pulling at his pants without warning, he tried to protest with her, but she placed one hand around his throat with force and leaned her head down next to his ear "Shut up and fuck your queen, that is an order" she whispered. The two wanted to be loudly, aggressive and desperate, but with the chances of being caught even higher than they were the first time they were being as careful as they could be in this desperate situation, they were in.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daemon obliged with his queen's order and shifted his pants down to his knees before her angled his hips up and soon enough Cersei forcibly shoved his hard throbbing cock deep within her soaked cunt. They both wanted to moan, but all they could to was whisper grunts and groans into each other's ear as her fantastically thrusted, pumped and grinded her hips against his so his member was pushed deeper and deeper into her wet needy hole. Cersei kept her hand around his throat and choked him lightly while her free hand reached down to grope and massage his balls "Hurry up" she commanded as the queen was in desperate need for his seed and Daemon was all too happy to take his </span>
  <span>queen's</span>
  <span> command. He started to thrust against her hips which made the queen shutter as she experienced her own orgasm which only made the tightness of her sleek insides grip against the length of Daemon's manhood as he let out literal strangled moan.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it finally happened, what Cersei's body wanted, what it needed, what it was searching for it had finally got. Daemon with one deep thrust pushed himself into Cersei and unloaded all that pent up seed deep into her warm insides as it hungrily accepted it. Cersei wanted to moan, she wanted to scream, but all she did was grip his throat more and began to take a hard chuck of his hair to pull his eyes up to hers "Mine" was all she could say as her body was overwhelmed with his young fertile seed as it filled her. They just sat there, Cersei atop of Daemon </span>
  <span>blissful</span>
  <span> enjoying the heat they had </span>
  <span>experienced</span>
  <span> as Cersei bit her bottom lip and leaned her head forward to kiss Daemon slowly and passionately.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two just sat in their own filth they embraced one another, soft pants filled the air and the sultry scent of sex began to corrupt the air. Well aware of the dangers they were in if they were caught the two separated from one another. Cersei very slowly got off of him as she let his member soften inside of her before she finally pulled him out. Daemon grunted softly and then let out a </span>
  <span>breath</span>
  <span> of fresh air as Cersei released the grip she had on his throat. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your mad” Daemon said as he breathed in and out slowly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mad for you” </span>
  <span>Cersei</span>
  <span> replied with a wicked glint </span>
  <span>crossing</span>
  <span> her emerald eyes.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daemon chuckled and pulled his pants back up to cover himself up, not willing to risk indecent exposure with the queen around, even though what he and the queen just did could be costly to both their lives if they get caught.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must go down the tourney now” Cersei said with notable annoyance “My dear husband will be wanting my company during the melee bouts” Daemon nodded his head in understanding and very quickly got to his feet to give Cersei, his queen one last longing passion filled kiss before she departed. With the last kiss shared between the two of them Cersei quickly disposed of herself and began to head for her chambers so she could clean herself up as well as get in a new dress. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Solo Melee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Solo Melee</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Notable Results &amp; Placements</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><span class="u"></span>(Not every fight will be shown, so some characters may appear out of nowhere when it reaches the finals)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Notable Fights In The First Round</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Jaime Lannister </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Loras Tyrell</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW134909482 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW134909482 BCX0">Kingsguard</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW134909482 BCX0"> verse anointed knight, a masterful lancer against one of the best swordsmen since Arthur Dayne. This battle was fast, fierce and quick to end with Jamie Lannister utilizing his speed, skill and agility against Loras with ease. Ser Loras relied more on posture and fancy techniques as well as the admiration from the crowd rather than the skill of his blade. The fight ended with Ser Jamie disarming Loras using a risk maneuver that paid dividends in the end when the </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW134909482 BCX0">Kingsguard</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW134909482 BCX0"> secured the victory.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oberyn Martell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p><strong>Ser </strong> <strong>Harras Harlaw</strong></p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0">The Red Viper takes on Harras a knight of the Iron Islands, which is a rare sight indeed and even rarer was his attendance in the tourney. Spear against sword, speed against strength, agility against fortitude, plate against soft smooth silks. Passion defeats aggression in this </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0">slow-paced</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> duel that saw Oberyn use his spear to great advantage against the sword of Ser Harras, in the end the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW191967531 BCX0">Ironborn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> knight was put on one knee and forced to submit to the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW191967531 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">Dornish</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW191967531 BCX0"> Prince.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Beric Dondarrion</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Aenys Frey </strong>
</p><p>Lightning Lord against one of the many Frey's, a deadly battle was sure to ensue when the Riverborn met a man of the Storms. Aenys was not a true soldier, more a commander who tried his luck against a seasoned warrior lord of the Stormlands. On this day the battle ended when the great Storms overfilled the Rivers and the waters coated the lands. Aenys surrendered his arm when Beric brought him to both knees after a swift strong elbow to the gut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Gregor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">def</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Will</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW86703093 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW86703093 BCX0">A landed knight takes on a hedge knight in this </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW86703093 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW86703093 BCX0">daring</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW86703093 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW86703093 BCX0"> duel. The mountain that rides easily overpowered the small frame of this lowly hedge knight who could not contend with the sheer strength the giant man had and Gregor easily crushed him beneath a boot quite literally as Ser Will screamed and writhed in pain. when Ser Gregor, being the larger man that he was pushed the smaller hedge knight to the ground and then proceed to happily stepped onto Will's foot, breaking it and causing Ser Will to surrender through screams of pain.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Ronnet Connington</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Symond Templeton</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW112796352 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW112796352 BCX0">A short battle between two competitive fighters who never gave up until they were quite literally on their ass with a sword at their throat. Ser Ronnet managed to forcibly knock Ser </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW112796352 BCX0">Symond</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW112796352 BCX0"> down onto the ground with a shoulder charge strike that knocked the wind out of him. Once he was down on the ground Ser Ronnet forced the surrender and thus claimed victory.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Gerold Dayne</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brienne of Tarth</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0">The first </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW237568356 BCX0">bount</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> between a man and a woman and it was between two vastly different warriors. One a knight, the other a large woman who had her own plate and steel. What </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0">happened</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW237568356 BCX0"> was a strong contest between the two, however Brienne of Tarth was quickly overwhelmed and sustained two cracked ribs from the sheer aggression of Ser Gerold's attacks forcing Brienne to admit defeat and surrender to him.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Garlan Tyrell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Parmen Crane</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0">Two great knights of the Seven Kingdoms came head-to-head at this duel which resulted in a spectacular battle between the two that lasted for </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0">an</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> obscene time causing the smallfolk and nobles alike to sit </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0">there</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW179182699 BCX0"> in utter surprise at the skill of both of these men. Ser Garlan overcome and early barrage of attacks from Parmen before he managed to return the favor and end the duel with a swift disarm and spinning blade strike that forced Ser Parmen to admit defeat.</span> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Notable Fights In The Second Round</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chella</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Clayton Suggs</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW23666464 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23666464 BCX0">A </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW23666464 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23666464 BCX0">small mountain clanswoman of the Vale</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW23666464 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23666464 BCX0"> took on a grand knight of the seven, and in the end the foul beastly woman overthrew the much larger man. Ser Clayton tried to rely on his masculine strength, but was quickly outplayed and outmatched by a veteran warrior of the clans who almost cut his ear off during the duel. Chella defeated Suggs by forcing him to be the constant attacker in the duel, she wore him down quickly as a knight in plate could not move as fast as Chella who was in light leathers and furs. When Ser Clayton had tired Chella distracted him by flashing him her flat chest which made the knight lose focus, and the wild woman claimed her victory by landing a clear shot to the man's unprotected under-groin forcing him to both knees and disarming him. </span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Godry Farring</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Rolland Storm </strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW41189854 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW41189854 BCX0">Another great battle to witness between to superior fighters, two great knights. Rolland a faithful knight of the seven, and worshiper of the aspect of the warrior against a supporter of the so called "Red God" </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW41189854 BCX0">R'hllor</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW41189854 BCX0">. Two great knights who fought with everything they had ended in Ser </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW41189854 BCX0">Godry</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW41189854 BCX0"> Farring, the knight of </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW41189854 BCX0">R'hllor</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW41189854 BCX0"> overpowering Ser Rolland Storm with strong side strike swings that caused Ser Rolland to fall to a knee in exhaustion admitting his defeat.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Gregor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Ronnet Connington</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW137035589 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137035589 BCX0">Another brutal battle of strength against dexterity. The mountain claimed another victim during this duel as he fought with overpowering ferocity against Ser Ronnet causing the smaller man to "break" and admit defeat after Ser Gregor had removed Ronnet's helm and began to beat him with it instead of using his </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW137035589 BCX0 SpellingErrorHighlight">greatsword</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW137035589 BCX0">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Hosteen Frey</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser "Black" Walder Frey</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW260567824 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW260567824 BCX0">The uncountable numerous numbers of house Frey had attended the tourney and with that meant that some of them would have to face off against one another. Two fiery hot-headed Frey's began to duel with a spark and the crowd was lit with excitement as it was kin against kin. Bets were made as the "Black" took on the "Bull" in a </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW260567824 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW260567824 BCX0">fast-paced</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW260567824 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW260567824 BCX0"> duel that ended when the large Hosteen managed to toss "black" Walder to the ground and force him to submit with a foot to his chest and a sword point at his throat.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sandor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Beric Dondarrion </strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0">A fine battle between the hound and the lightning lord. Beric was a </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0">fine swordsman</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0">, but against the mongrel fighting style of the hound he was beaten down quite easily. Ferocity and tenacity led to Sandor giving Beric a black eye from a straight punch and then very quickly following that up with a fine parry with his blade that</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0">led</span><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0"> to the disarming of the lord </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW170250409 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">Dondarrion</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW170250409 BCX0">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Loras Tyrell</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">def</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Richard Horpe</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW97157139 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW97157139 BCX0">Some would complain that this fight was won out of sheer dumb luck for the young lord Tyrell, but he one nonetheless with a fancy spinning backhanded open palm that stunned the older knight and left him vulnerable to a straight thrust to the throat forcing him to admit defeat and surrender to the pretty knight of the flowers and his fanciful ways with a blade.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bronn "Blackwater"</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Vardis Egen </strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0">Even in tourney's lowly </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW61288432 BCX0">sellswords</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> can prove their worth to the crowds by beating great knights. This was one of those occasions as the cunning </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW61288432 BCX0">sellsword</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> Bronn caused great distress to Ser Vardis after he ruthlessly targeted the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0">knight's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> legs forcing Ser Vardis to become distressed and fight more rapidly against the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW61288432 BCX0">sellsword</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW61288432 BCX0">. Bron wore down his knighted opponent and with one foul hit with the hilt of his blade he knocked Ser Vardis out cold and broke his nose.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Lyn Corbray</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Aenys Frey</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0">Many would complain how short this match was, but it was a pure display of skill, integrity and knightly ability when Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW58923353 BCX0">lyn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> easily defeated Ser Aenys with three quick successive strikes that left the older man open to a strong elbow to the chest forcing him down on one knee and before Aenys could react Ser Lyn had already had his blade "Lady Forlorn" at the older </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0">man's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW58923353 BCX0"> throat forcing the surrender easily.  </span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Jaime Lannister</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Addam Marbrand</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0">An exciting bout that left the crowd cheering for more as these two knights gave the smallfolk and nobles alike a duel they would not forget. Jamie was fast, fierce and strong while Addam was defensive, quick and elegant. This duel was by far the longest of the solo duels and it showed in the intensity of the fight when both men were sweating profusely by the end of it. Ser Addam only submitted to Ser Jaime as exhaustion had finally hit the older man and he could not hold his sword upright no longer; </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0">however,</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> it could be debated that if he had kept fighting </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0">on,</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> he may have bested the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW12202997 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">kingsguard</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW12202997 BCX0">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p><strong><em><span class="u">Notable Fights In The Third Round</span></em></strong>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sandor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Loras Tyrell</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW190102864 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW190102864 BCX0">In his final bout the knight of flowers had to contend against the hound. This battle was ruthless and fierce as Sandor showed no quarter, no mercy and was an overwhelming force. Loras tried to use movement to </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW190102864 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW190102864 BCX0">outpace</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW190102864 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW190102864 BCX0"> the hound, but he could not match the tenacity that Sandor fought with resulting in the knight of flowers being beaten into submission by the ghastly hound. </span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oberyn Martell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Gregor Clegane</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0">Death was common within tourney's especially with </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW76853835 BCX0">greenboys</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> testing their luck, but when Oberyn Martell defeated the mountain that rides it was not just a duel to either of them. Prince Oberyn wanted vengeance for his sister and in the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0">end,</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW76853835 BCX0"> he claimed it at the cost of an extremely wounded arm that would cost him a placement in the solo finals. The Mountain that rides was slain by Oberyn Martell in front of a crowd of thousands which silenced them all when the Red Viper struck his final blow by driving a small dagger into the giant knights eye piercing his soft insides after he had disarmed and removed Ser Gregor's helm, and what made it more shocking was the sheer fact the Viper could do this all with one working arm as the mountain had most likely shattered Prince Oberyn's left arm by pulling at it viciously most likely pulling his shoulder out and then proceed to squeeze and break any bone he could to the sounds of a screaming prince. But alas in the end the Red Viper got the last laugh, and vengeance for his sister and her children.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Garlan Tyrell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Gerold Dayne</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0">Taking place only three duels after the one between Prince Oberyn and Ser Gregor this duel was seen as a rather mild affair as neither knight truly had any sought of animosity towards one another. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0">Still,</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> it was a match of skillful swordsmanship that ended when Ser Garlan feigned a swing on Ser Gerold who tried to parry it exposing himself more, but instead Ser Garlan shifted his right foot to sweep Ser Gerold off of his feet onto the ground and then placing the tip of his blade at the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0">knight's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW126922653 BCX0"> throat forcing him to submit.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Godry Farring</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Hosteen Frey</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW245087225 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW245087225 BCX0">A battle of two warriors, another exciting duel that brought the crowd to cheers of joy as these two figures fought with all they had. Hosteen was on the verge of victory as the "bull" had managed to overpower </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW245087225 BCX0">Godry</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW245087225 BCX0"> at first, but the "red gods" knight was no willing to give up so easy. Withstanding the constant attacks of Hosteen, Ser </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW245087225 BCX0">Godry</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW245087225 BCX0"> then strike a single decisive blow to the "bull" causing the large Frey to surrender after he was put down on both knees with a wistful headbutt that brought the large man down.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Jaime Lannister</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bronn</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0">One </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW20847002 BCX0">Kingsguard</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0"> against one </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW20847002 BCX0">sellsword</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0">, a battle that should not have gone on as long as it did, but neither man was willing to give an inch to each other. Jaime had sustained a broken nose from a loose backhand Bronn had launched at him, but the </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW20847002 BCX0">kingslayer</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0"> in the end drew first blood on Bronn and forced the </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW20847002 BCX0">sellsword</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW20847002 BCX0"> to submit to the high power of his skill.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Lyn Corbray</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Tallad</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW197340803 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW197340803 BCX0">One </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW197340803 BCX0">sellsword</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW197340803 BCX0"> already beaten and now a hedge knight to fall to a fine knight of the Seven Kingdoms. Ser Lyn was quick and ruthless with his attacks against the hedge knight. Barely able to parry and block the strikes caused the hedge knight </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW197340803 BCX0">Tallad</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW197340803 BCX0"> to be cut across his cheek giving Ser Lyn first blood. However, the hedge knight did not submit, instead he charged at Lyn with all his might, in the end that might was naught for nothing as Ser Lyn easily put him on his ass and forced him to surrounded after he parried the slow heavy strikes of </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW197340803 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">Tallad</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW197340803 BCX0">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Fights In The Finals</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Jaime Lannister</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Lyn Corbray</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0">Two great knights of the realm fighting for a placement and prize, a great </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW183336883 BCX0">kingsguard</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> and protector of King Robert against one of the best </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0">swordsmen</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> to ever come out of the Vale. It was a true battle of tenacity between the two as the great knight of the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW183336883 BCX0">Corbray</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> family was cunning with his placements of attack, however he was matched on equal footing by the equally cunning Jaime Lannister. It came down to a straight duel of blades between the two and ended when Ser Jaime ducked a hard swing by Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW183336883 BCX0">Corbray</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW183336883 BCX0"> and then strike the knights inner thigh forcing him down to his knees in pain and thus securing the surrender of the knight of the Vale. </span> </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Garlan Tyrell</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Godry Farring</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0">One strong duel after another as Garlan Tyrell faced off against </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW19690075 BCX0">Godry</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> Farring in a brutally fast paced bout that ended when Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW19690075 BCX0">Godry</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> misplaced his feet allowing the Tyrell knight to sweep at the larger and older </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0">man's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> feet and putting him onto his back. </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW19690075 BCX0">Godry</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> fought from his back however and managed to fight to a kneeling position. Ser Garlan however was smooth, efficient and effective with his trikes to the point where one of his blade strikes caused ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW19690075 BCX0">Godry</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW19690075 BCX0"> to become disarmed and finally admit defeat.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sandor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chella</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0">The hound against a wild woman of the Vale, this was a battle of ferocity and dogmatic brutality. Sandor was much bigger, much stronger than the woman, but he lacked her speed and agility which made it hard for him to compete against her at first. However, he changed his fighting style to be </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0">dirtier</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> and once he spat in the wild woman's eye and blinded </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0">her,</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW148485320 BCX0"> he kicked her right in the groin and beat her with the pommel of his sword till she submitted.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Daven Lannister</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brynden Blackwood</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW149950497 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW149950497 BCX0">The </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW149950497 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW149950497 BCX0">Riverlands</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW149950497 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW149950497 BCX0"> against the </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW149950497 BCX0">Westerlands</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW149950497 BCX0">. A Blackwood against a Lannister. It was a fine battle on the evening of the first day, these two-man engaged in a hearty and fine battle that ended when Ser Daven drew first blood on lord Blackwood who surrendered immediately after receiving a cut to his exposed hand as he tried to brazenly stop the blade of Daven striking him with his slightly armored hand resulting in the cut. </span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Derryn Lannet</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ramsay Snow</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0">Another death would happen just before the sun began its slow fall down. This death however was one of a </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun ContextualSpellingAndGrammarErrorV2 SCXW246700134 BCX0">bastard</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> born son of the North who had according to most northern lords deserved the death. Ramsay fought with a </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW246700134 BCX0">shortsword</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> and a clever against Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW246700134 BCX0">Derryn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> who preferred the protection of a traditional sword and board combination. The battle was fiery with the bastard spewing nonsense at Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW246700134 BCX0">Derryn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> throughout the whole duel. Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW246700134 BCX0">Derryn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> was eventually disarmed of his sword and was just left with a shield against Ramsay's steel, but the knight did not falter instead he charged the bastard and rammed him to the ground opting to use his kite shield's pointed base as his weapon. Slamming the pointed base of his shield down against the throat of the overly cocky Ramsay who had managed to leave cuts and gashes all over the knight's face and neck in </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0">defense</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> of himself while they wrestled for control. In the end Ser </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW246700134 BCX0">Derryn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW246700134 BCX0"> got the last strike with his shield bringing it down firmly on the throat of the bastard. Ramsay Snow choked on his own blood in the end. If stories are to be believed then the realm became safer with the death of Ramsay Snow.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daemon Frey</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monford Velaryon</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0">To say that these duels would not be bloody would be a plain lie, but to say they were all noble and good </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW192726938 BCX0">knightley</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> duels would also be a lie. This duel between Daemon and Monford showed the worst of the worst when it came to a "rivalry" Daemon had made it clear he held no love for the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW192726938 BCX0">Velaryon's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> openly calling them cowards and traitors. However, no one truly understood what he had meant by it, only Daemon knew what he meant and he was filled with untamed rage at the older lord. Monford was a veteran warrior of the rebellion, but his age had caught up to him in the end, as the young Frey warrior gave no quarter to him. It started out with blades in hand, but ended with Daemon Frey brutally beating in lord </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW192726938 BCX0">Monfords</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> face and almost strangling him to death until he was called off by the king. The duel was dirty with plenty of cheap shots taken throughout the entire thing, but in the end the young Daemon Frey was smiling at his victory and spat over the deeply wounded body of Monford </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW192726938 BCX0">Velaryon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW192726938 BCX0">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="EOP SCXW183063839 BCX0">Ser Andrey Dalt</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="EOP SCXW183063839 BCX0">def</span> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Josmyn Peckledon</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0">One of the few men to make it through that was training to be a knight was </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW175673538 BCX0">Josmyn</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0">, he was a fine fighter, but a rather poor man, his armor was mismatched and his choice of weapon was a semi-rusted sword. Many would have laughed at him at the start of the duels, but none were laughing when he made it to the finals. In his previous four bouts he had bested four knights of four different regions. Alas however his story came to an abrupt end when Ser Andrey Dalt tripped him up with a spear and caused one of the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0">crowd's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> favorites to surrender. but </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0">there</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW175673538 BCX0"> were whispers he could still make a placement of the kings chosen.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Kallor Lowther</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Aemon Estermont</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW36213783 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW36213783 BCX0">A </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW36213783 BCX0">Reachman</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW36213783 BCX0"> against a </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW36213783 BCX0">Stormlander</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW36213783 BCX0">, a battle that has happened in years long past and a battle that was fine and quick with the defender and good friend of lord Willas Tyrell besting Ser Aemon with a quick parry and thrust that caused the older knight to buckled to a knee and admit defeat so easily. The crowed was not overly entertained by the bout, but they still cheered for Ser </span> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW36213783 BCX0 DefaultHighlightTransition">Kallor</span> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW36213783 BCX0">.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Jaime Lannister</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Garlan Tyrell</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0">A battle for the stories it was, two great fighters coming to blows with one another in a heated exchange of blades that song their songs of battle as they clanged against one another. Jaime was quick to strike and be aggressive, but he was also strong defensively as Ser Garlan was no </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW35731501 BCX0">greenboy</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> and he was not going to bend his knee so easily to Jaime. They clashed five more times and on the verge of the six and final clash Jaime changed tactics and instead of leaning in with his dominant swing he shifted stances so his shoulder crashed right into the Tyrell </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0">knight's</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW35731501 BCX0"> chest making him heave and fall onto his back. Jaime quickly put himself in the dominant position after so and claimed victory as the young knight admitted defeat.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Derryn Lannet</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Daven Lannister</strong>
</p><p>A<span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0">A battle of two families that are apparently related, a Lannet against a Lannister. The silver lion against the golden one. Ser </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW189386834 BCX0">Derryn</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"> was a strong defensive </span><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0">fighter that</span><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"> had already gained a large following and a good reputation from his last battle with Ramsay Snow. Deven was the senior knight of the two, but he lacked a sort of refinement and animosity that </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW189386834 BCX0">Derryn</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"> had. Their fight was slow to start but built up to a quick, strong armed finish when Ser </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW189386834 BCX0">Derryn</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"> shield bashed Ser Daven onto his back and then put a foot on the older </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0">knight's</span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW189386834 BCX0"> chest to pin him down before he placed the point of his blade at Ser Daven's throat.</span></span></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sandor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ser Kallor Lowther </strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0">When you fight the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0">hound,</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> you are expected to have to fight dirty and that is just what was expected with this duel taking place as the young </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW11067859 BCX0">Kallor</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> was outmatched by the sheer power and speed the hound </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW11067859 BCX0">possed</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW11067859 BCX0"> and he easily disarmed the young knight by headbutting him twice in the face and then kneeing him three times to the groin forcing the younger man to fall to his knees in pain and submit to the hound. </span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daemon Frey</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Andrey Dalt </strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0">Daemon after his antics in his last duel with lord Monford had earned himself a more sinister reputation. He was also the only Frey to make it this far and his family were fanatically supporting him. Bets were made and brawls happened between the smallfolk who had taken sides between the two combatants. Daemon was using a longsword as his primary weapon, but everyone was expecting him to change to his first if the battle grew close. Andrey preferred the use of a spear to keep his opponents at a distance. What happened however was not expected, Daemon immediately closed the distance forcing lord Dalt to act hastily in his </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0">defense</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0">, but Daemon was quick to lash out with punches, kicks, headbutt and even biting the ear of lord Andrey to the enormous cheers of his supporting family.  Whatever was triggered with the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW140273570 BCX0">Velaryon</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> lord obviously had not passed yet and Daemon was acting out of pure brutal instinct. Daemon wrestled lord Dalt down to the ground before he unloaded several heavy hard headbutts with brute force on the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW140273570 BCX0">dornishmen</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW140273570 BCX0"> then with a quick two punch combination Andrey submitted as his face was coated in blood from the brutality of Daemon's attack, however, it was not just Andrey's blood, Daemons ferocity and his headbutts caused him to get a large gash across his right eyebrow.</span> </span> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="EOP SCXW140273570 BCX0">Ser Jaime Lannister</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <span class="EOP SCXW140273570 BCX0">def</span> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="EOP SCXW140273570 BCX0">Ser Derryn Lannet</span> </strong>
</p><p>Once again a Lannet fought a Lannister to bring glory to his smaller house of kin. Unlike Daven though Jaime was a harderd fighter and a seasoned kingsguard, this battle was far harder for the younger Ser Derryn then he expected. Jaime was aggressive in this duel, he fought with a great eagerness to him and the young Derryn would eventually crumble under the skilled blade of Jaime Lannister. Derryn fell to a feint attack that drew him into a weak position and he was quickly rewarded for his mistake with a clean right hand to the jaw that almost knocked him out cold, unable to defend himself properly Ser Jaime took advantage and forced the surrender.   </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sandor Clegane</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>def</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Daemon Frey</strong>
</p><p><span class="TextRun SCXW102135327 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW102135327 BCX0">Brutality is a word best to describe the context of this duel. No mercy was given, no quarter taken, no bone left bruised as the hound fought against the mad Frey who had maintained his rage into this duel. The two classed with steel at first, but quickly shifted to dirty underhanded tactics and then straight pure brawling between one another. Daemon was fierce and strong, but he could not match the hound in his ferocity. Sandor targeted the stitched-up gash above Daemons wound causing it to reopen and partially blind him. With blood pouring down one side of his face and hurting his perception the hound targeted it and quickly one by forcing the young Frey lord down onto his back and choking him out somewhat, he tapped out and then surrendered to the hound, but in the end the crowd cheered loudly for both the hound and Daemon.</span> </span> </p><hr/><p><span class="TextRun SCXW136998681 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW136998681 BCX0">With most of the fighting done, and the sun starting to fall king Robert halted the events of his tourney and as stated by his rules the last duel of each Melee will take place on the last day of the tourney allowing all competitors to recover somewhat after an entire day of fighting no stop. The people were anxious about the final battle of the solo duels, but they also will get to witness the fights for the trios and duos for the next two days as well. The tourney was turning out great, even with some untimely deaths it still was an overall good time and a good feeling of joy had spread throughout all the campsites as many people feasted and celebrated especially the </span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW136998681 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SCXW136998681 BCX0">Westerlands</span> </span> <span class="TextRun SCXW136998681 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW136998681 BCX0"> camp for it now had a definite champion in either Ser Jaime Lannister or Sandor Clegane. When it came to what was known as "placements" it was more of a skeptical thing to wait for. The “placements” were a new design of Littlefinger's that involved a voting system for both the nobles and the commoners who could pick three "champions" who fought in the solo melee and those votes would be tallied at the end of the day with the top ten "champions" receiving suitable rewards with the top five reciving major rewards while six to ten received minor rewards. Littlefinger and Robert also agreed that those who were competing for the main prize, were ineligible to receive extra rewards and thus not allowed to be voted for which meant that neither Jaime nor Sandor could be voted for by the common and nobles alike.</span> </span> </p><hr/><p>    <span class="u"><em><strong>Top Placements</strong></em></span></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Top Five</em> </span>
</p><p>First Place - Garlan Tyrell </p><p>Second Place - Oberyn Martell </p><p>Third Place - Daemon Frey </p><p>Fourth Place - Lyn Corbray  </p><p>Fifth Place - Godry Farring</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>6 - 10</em> </span>
</p><p>Six Place - Josmyn Peckledon</p><p>Seventh Place - Andrey Dolt</p><p>Eighth Place - Chella </p><p>Ninth Place - Bronn</p><p>Tenth Place - Gerold Dayne</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since I had no plans in this specific fic for either Gregor or Ramsey I removed them the best way I could.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bloody Viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a short chapter taking place after the duels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Oberyn Martell</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Injured Viper</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>Rest was all the Prince of Dorne could do now, he had to rest and recover his strength after that sickening duel with the mountain. Deep down he could finally find that peace he was looking for, while it did not feel as satisfying as he thought it would he still cherished the fact that the monster that took his little sister and his niece and nephew away died by his hands. It most likely cost him an arm, but that price was worth it if it meant he could avenge his sweet sister Elia and her children. One monster was dead and it had cost him greatly, with the mad dog dead all that was left was his master and commander. Ellaria his beautiful paramour had been by his side since he was brought back from the duel to rest and recover, she had been both furious and frightened. She was terrified of losing the man she loved and the father to her children, but she was furious with him for being so reckless. He remembered feeling the hot feeling of a slap cross his face as Ellaria had told him not to scare her like that and all the Red Viper could do was lightly laugh as all the pent-up emotion was let out, all that rage felt loose and free from his inners. Ashe awoke one morning he was greeted by the sight of Nymeria and Tyene watching over him with worry.  </p><p>"Father!!" The both shouted in unison and they quickly rushed to Oberyn's side as his eyes adjusted to the light surrounding him.  </p><p>"My sweet daughters, are you safe?" He asked which earned the prince a scornful look by both of his daughters who eyed him up and down.  </p><p>"Father I think we are the ones who should be asking questions like that" Tyene responded. </p><p>"So, father, are you alright?" Nymeria asked with a soft smile on her face.  </p><p>Oberyn could see that his daughters had both been crying, he could see the terror, the fear, the heartbreak in their eyes as they looked down at him. He was resting upon a soft bed within his tent, while his daughters were overlooking him "Where is Ellaria?" He asked sheepishly. </p><p>"No, no questions until you answer ours father" Nymeria said in a determined tone as she crossed her arms definitely.  </p><p>Tyene looked down at her father with a sad smile "We could have lost you" she said softly.  </p><p>As a father he knew it hurt to see his daughters this distraught and he sighed and looked down at his damaged arm, it was in a splint with some cream seemingly rubbed all over it, it did not hurt to move it that much but as he shifted to sit up, he let out a groan of discomfort. Both his daughters reacted quickly Tyene went to quickly shuffle his pillow so he could relax on it while Nymeria quickly poured him a glass of sweet lemon-water instead of wine. "I am fine" he said through gritted teeth which earned him two pairs of "No you're not" eyes in response from his daughters. Taking a sip of the lemon-water Oberyn winced as when he swallowed the water, he felt a strong burn run down his throat "This is not just lemon water is it" He questioned towards his daughter Tyene who smiled warmly at him. </p><p>"Just something to help you feel better is all father" Tyene said sheepishly.  </p><p>"Always one to slip something into a man's drink if it favors you" He teased. </p><p>Tyene lightly blushed and shook her head "And you are always one to make jests even when you look deathly ill father" </p><p>"I had to do it, I just had to" </p><p>"We know father, but you risked so much and what happens if that arm does not heal fully, what happens if you are left crippled" Tyene stated.  </p><p>Before Oberyn could reply a smooth masculine, voice echoed within the tent "Then he would have had a fair trade for what he did to me a few year ago" the voice jested. Oberyn had to shift his head to see that it was Willas Tyrell slowly walking his way over to him with the assistance of Ellaria. </p><p>Oberyn let out a soft chuckle "Willas" he said cheerfully.  </p><p>"Prince Oberyn, it is good to see you awake, it was horrible to watch that duel, but now I guess i understand what everyone else saw when you got my leg" Willas replied as he lightly tapped his bad leg with the end of his walking cane.  </p><p>"An arm for a leg, oh how to gods can be cruel" The prince jested which made Willas now chuckle. </p><p>"The way I see it, we are even now Prince" Willas said with a grin.  </p><p>Ellaria moved her way next to Oberyn and gently began to care over him so that Tyene and Nymeria could go have a break.  </p><p>"My love you do not have to do anything" Oberyn said, but he was quickly subdued by the look that Ellaria gave him in response. </p><p>"Might be best if you let her care for you Prince Oberyn, that way you can recover faster" Willas suggested politely. </p><p>Oberyn sighed but agreed with Willas and laid himself back down on the bed so Ellaria could tend to his injured arm "As much as this will hurt my pride, I did it for the right reasons, and I risked it all for the right reasons"  </p><p>"For Elia" Willas said softly </p><p>"For Aegon and Rhaenys" Oberyn replied  </p><p>All three of them remained in silence for a moment just letting the somber feeling pass by slowly.  </p><p>"When you are better Oberyn perhaps we could share a glass of wine and discuss politics" Willas said with a sly grin forming across his face.  </p><p>Oberyn rolled his eyes and groaned "You will make me want to go back to Essos if we talk about politics"  </p><p>Ellaria giggled at the statement and shook her head "Well now you two can be crippled friends together" </p><p>Oberyn grinned "Speaking of the cripple, my brother Doran had sent some letters of a sensitive nature here, did you receive them Willas?"  </p><p>Willas rolled his eyes at the jape but quickly thought about what Oberyn had said before he sighed "If you are talking about the proposals, I have not been able to look at them because Father has denied them" </p><p>Ellaria scoffed and Oberyn sighed "You know she is here Willas" Oberyn said with a small smile "Perhaps you could take her out for some wine and discuss politics" </p><p>Shaking his head at the prince Willas sighed before he looked between Ellaria and Oberyn "It would be nice to have the company of a woman who appreciates me, rather than having to pay for appreciation" </p><p>Ellaria tutted loudly "A man should not be alone in this world, for it can be cold and dark"  </p><p>Oberyn agreed with her and nodded his head softly "Willas you are a good man, crippled or not you deserve to have someone who would want to be with you"  </p><p>"And what makes you think she would want to be with me"  </p><p>Oberyn chuckled to himself loudly "I once caught her trying to cross from Dorne into the Reach just so she could smuggle herself over the border to meet you"  </p><p>Willas made a face in surprise and bit his bottom lip "I never knew that"  </p><p>The prince waved his hand in the air "It was just before the rebellion, she had heard about how you had become a great breeder of animals and how kind, caring and loving you were, honestly Willas it is quite sickening how people can only speak good things about you" Oberyn jested "But she wanted to meet you, and she knew her father had sent some proposals to Highgarden, but now I know why we never received an answer back"  </p><p>"My father and mother have not been very kind spoken of your family since what happened, I may have forgiven you and moved on, but they still hold bitter grudges because of what happened"  </p><p>Ellaria rolled her eyes "In the end all that matters is that you two have moved past it, I know I am just a bastard, but I speak plainly and truthfully when I say the Princess deserves a man like you, she has chosen some rather "distasteful" men in her life since she has come of age and it is not so well received within the family" </p><p>Willas smiled in a sad way "Well at least the princess is trying to enjoy her life" </p><p>"Trying is the key word in that sentence" Oberyn chimed in. </p><p>Ellaria agreed with her lover "She just needs someone who will give her the love she deserves" </p><p>Willas shook his head and put his hand that was not gripping his cane up in defeat "Alright, alright I get what you bloody want me to do" he said in false frustration which made both Oberyn and Ellaria smile and chuckle between themselves.  </p><p>"Word of advice, if you want to get on her good side right away go talk to her now, she needs comfort, I can take care of the father of my children" Ellaria stated as she kissed Oberyn's forehead lovingly.  </p><hr/><p>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Willpower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Willas Tyrell</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">A Dornish Test</span> </em>
</p><hr/><p>Willas had removed himself from the company of Prince Oberyn Martell and his paramour Ellaria Sand so he could leave their personal tent and make his way slowly over to the other larger Martell tent that was set up. Willas felt overly nervous and could not understand why all these nerves were starting to show now, biting down on his lower lip and made his way to the entrance of the tent where several Martell household guards are protecting the Princess’s tent while watching the approaching Willas with scrutinizing eyes. Willas quickly used his free hand to put it up in a submissive manner to display the fact he was not armed; in fact, he was not even guarded which made the Dornish guardsmen look at him with raised brows and more uneasy around him as they must have had rather “unsavory” thoughts about the presence of an unarmed, unguarded cripple. Willas knew if he had gone to see Prince Oberyn in the company of his guard that they would report it to his mother or father and he would most likely be questioned about everything. "Lord Willas Tyrell requesting permission to see the Princess Arianne Martell" he made sure to speak loud and clear while appearing as harmless as he could. </p><p>The guards murmured to one another before the largest of them moved his head inside the tent to inform those inside of his presence. The guard did not move his head out of the tent for quite a while which made Willas hesitate a bit and lightly fidget with his walking cane as he stood there being watched by the rest of the guards who must have thought he was faking his injury with how intensely they were eyeing him. The moment felt like an eternity to him as he bit his lower lip and began to worry somewhat. Willas could see the guard who had moved his head into the tent to inform those inside had finally pulled himself out and he turned to look at Willas, again those judgeful eyes just scanning him with great caution.  </p><p>"Our princess has bid you entry Lord Tyrell" the guard spoke clear in a loud commanding tone as he stood at his full height and puffed out his chest.  </p><p>Clearing his throat quickly Willas took a few steps forward towards the tent before one of the guards halted him quickly, as Willas stretched his neck to look up he realized it was the same guard who had informed the princess of his presence. Swallowing a lump in his throat hard Willas gave the guard a sort of petty look which made the larger man grunt before he spoke.  </p><p>"Princess Arianne has bid you entry, but I will warn you what you are about to see Lord Tyrell is not something you flower boys probably have ever seen" The guard said with a wide grin almost as if he was holding back a chuckle. The way the guard spoke so clearly and plainly made Willas felt a sort of unneeded anxiety, he nodded his head in reply to the guard before taking a deep breath. He began to continue his walk towards the tent entrance as the two guards who were guarding it slowly stepped aside and reached for the flaps pulling them towards them so Willas could walk right in. Willas had to duck down slightly as the entrance seemed slightly smaller than he expected it to be, however that was not the thing that was truly unexpected. What left lord Tyrell speechless was the unrivaled beauty of the princess as she was sat in a bath at the center of the tent washing herself. She was completely nude and Willas could clearly see that all of her silky-smooth olive skin was freely exposed to him, the only protection stopping Willas from taking a look was the slight ripples within the bath. </p><p>"I never expected to see you Lord Willas" Princess Arianne said in a husky sweet voice that echoed throughout the tent.  </p><p>Willas could feel her words affect him in a way, although he was not sure if it was her words, her body or the fact he could feel her oozing confidence without fear as she bathed in front of him. "My...Princess Arianne it is a pleasure to properly meet you, although if I have disturbed you at a rather delicate time, I could remove myself and come back later"  </p><p>Arianne giggled lightly, that giggle alone made Willas feel a dry lump form in his throat "That is not needed Willas, may I call you that? titles can get overly long and annoying I prefer the simpler things in life"  </p><p>As the princess spoke Willas could see her dark alluring eyes scanning over him, she did not seem phased at all by his need for a cane to walk, she did not even stop to stare she just looked down him once then back up to rest those unnaturally gorgeous eyes right on his face. He swallowed the dry lump within his throat and nodded his head quickly "Of course Princess, if I may just call you Arianne" he replied with a soft smile.  </p><p>This made the young buxom princess chuckle loudly and she exposed some more of her skin to Willas sight, however her laughing body and face hid the fact her eyes were still scanning him watching for anything in his body language to shift. Once she calmed herself down Arianne raised a hand out of the water and shaped it so she could wiggle a single index finger at him "Come closer my lord, I don't bite....that much"  </p><p>Willas could feel his body start to heat up and he willed himself forward and kept his head straight, not letting it fall down further then the face of Arianne. "I am sorry about what happened to your-" as he was about to finish his sentence apologizing for her uncle the princess gracefully rose up out of the water and Willas could feel his face go hot like a forge. </p><p>Arianne giggled as she looked at Willas, her body was completely exposed to him, but she admires his willpower to not look down, it was intoxicating how strong he was. He may have been a cripple by looks, but his strength came with his mind, something Arianne was greatly enjoying testing as she exposed her body to him. Acting as if nothing was wrong, she stepped out of her bath and was now standing right in front of Willas tilting her head "Could you please grab me my towel Willas" she stated as she lifted her hand to point behind him.  </p><p>Biting his tongue to stop himself from looking he took one deep breath and twisted his body behind him to retrieve a soft towel, he then turned back to face Arianne just keeping his head straight and his eyes even more focused not willing to be claimed as perverse. "Here you our Princess"  </p><p>She tutted and shook her head as Arianne retrieved the towel from him and began to dry herself off very slowly, very seductively in front of Willas "Just Arianne will do for now, titles can be so overly...well over the top" as she said that Arianne made it her mission to get him to just peak once so she took a step back, twisted her body around and proceed to bend over to dry her legs. Making sure that her behind was in clear view to Willas she acted one again as if nothing was wrong. </p><p>He was praying to the gods quietly, to all of them he could not help it, he wanted to thank them and curse them all at the same time for this "bloody gift" but he bit his bottom lip hard to cause some pain, unfortunately it also caused him to bleed from his lip slightly as all he was trying to do was stop himself from overthinking about the princess. He kept his head forward, but the strength to hold his eyes was slowly fading as they shifted ever so slightly.  </p><p>"Seems like you do not get the pleasure of seeing women much Willas" Arianne teased in her husky voice. </p><p>Willas shook his head and let out a strangled chuckle, something between a plea for help and a shout of hallelujah. "No, my princess, my "condition" does not truly give me many options when it comes to women, as most do not wish to be in the presence of one, so it would be even more demanding to marry a cripple"  </p><p>Arianne had finally dried herself off and she walked over to a large folding screen that was set up so she could change behind it. She made sure to walk extremely slow and to emphasises her walk so that her plump round bottom could jiggle and bounce all the way to her destination "People can be quite vain, especially when it comes to marriage Willas, but you are a handsome man, your body is all but fine, who cares for a bad leg, it just means whoever marries you gets to have you in their bed longer" She looked over her shoulder at the statue of a man who did not falter under her ways and it just made her feel even more encouraged. Her dark eyes scanned over him once more before she walked behind the screen to put on some clothes.  </p><p>Willas felt himself struggle as the gorgeous dornish women taunted and teased him with her body and words especially with the way she was walking and talking towards the folding screen. "Perhaps, but you are forgetting most women that would marry me are not from Dorne, it is not often that I meet a woman so open about what she wants"  </p><p>She chuckled from behind the folding screen "So tell me Willas have you ever been with a woman" she asked so openly and clearly without a hint of regret, neglect or worry. Arianne was completely curious about his experiences, and she wanted to ask while she was behind the folding screen clothing herself so she could not show off the wicked grin that was painted across her face. </p><p>He fumbled with his words at first "well...ahh..I...I" taking a deep breath in then out he contained himself "Yes, but not a woman who wants to be with me by choice" he stated sadly.  </p><p>Arianne popped her head out from the side of the screen and looked at him "So you have paid for an experience" Arianne looked almost mortified, but she quickly clarified as to why "It is a shame no lady is smart enough to see you for how handsome you really are" with that she winked and popped her head back behind the screen.  </p><p>Willas was definitely caught off guard by her comment and that made his face fluster a tinge of red as he cleared his throat "Well, thank you for the comments, but the reality is my handsome nature is nothing compared to your unrivaled beauty" Willas had no self-control as he spoke that last part, but it was out there now and he had no way of taking it back.  </p><p>The princess was shocked a bit by his forward nature of speech, yet she was hidden behind the frame, hiding a smirk that twisted into a genuine smile "And here I thought you would have looked at my beauty, but you are a man with great mental resilience"  </p><p>"I appreciate the compliment, but I will admit it has been rather hard to stop myself from looking"  </p><p>Arianne giggled "Ooooo, honesty! now that is something I do not see very often" she said playfully. </p><p>Willas let a genuine chuckle out and he shook his head, just as he opened his mouth to reply a figure walked into the tent, another feminine figure. Willas gripped the top of his cane tighter and the princess popped her head out and smiled brightly at the figure.  </p><p>"Jeyne, it is good to see you my friend" Arianne spoke cheerfully. </p><p>Jeyne was a pretty young woman, but Willas had no idea who she was, he tilted his head assuming she was some sort of serving girl, but when he looked at her clothing, he realized she was a noble woman as she wore a thin velvet dress that exposed her thin petite figure off as well as a few golden bracelets and two rings placed on each middle finger that had a violet stone in the center of them. Soon enough Willas was left utterly speechless when Princess Arianne walked out from behind the frame in a silk tan dress that exposed her legs and arms freely while compliment her figure superbly, the princess also was covered in jewelry of great wealth that made Willas feel rather "poor" compared to the woman as he was just in some common noble clothing that was in his house's colors.  </p><p>Arianne turned to face Willas and smiled at him "Where are my manners, this is lady Jeyne of house Ladybright she is a good friend of mine" Arianne then turned to Jeyne and introduced him "Jeyne this is lord Willas Tyrell, heir to Highgarden and future lord of house Tyrell"  </p><p>Jeyne's eyes flashed with surprise and quick recognition of who he was and she very quickly bowed to him three times in a row "It is an honor to make your acquaintance lord Willas"  </p><p>Willas waived his hand nonchalantly at her "The pleasure is all mine, please just call me Willas, giving me the lord title makes me feel old" </p><p>Both women chuckled at his remark and then the princess sauntered forward "Tell me Willas, do you have a favorite drink?" </p><p>Willas saw in the corner of his eye that Jeyne had moved herself over to a small section of the tent that had a soft lounge like area filled with silk pillows thick rugs and soft blankets. "Ahhh, I do not drink very often my lady" he replied curtly and then motioned to his cane and leg "Does not work well when I drink too much"  </p><p>Arianne nodded her head in understanding "Well then some sweet water it is for you" she said with a smile as the princess gracefully slid her arm around his and began to guide him over to the area were Jeyne was sitting.  </p><p>He did not protest with the movement and let the princess guide him over to a soft small longue, he very carefully sat down making sure that his leg did not have any excess pressure on it and once he was seated, he saw Arianne light some incense in the center of the area, both the princess and jeyne closed their eyes for a subtle moment and then opened them and looked at Willas.  </p><p>"Tell me Willas are you a faithful man?" Jeyne asked.  </p><p>Willas shook his head "No partially, although I was cursing the gods earlier on" he said in jest.  </p><p>Arianne immediately new what he was talking about and she grinned wickedly "So you did want to take a peek didn't you" the princess teased.  </p><p>He very anxiously rubbed the back of his head and fidgeted with his cane not sure how to answer.  </p><p>"You know it is rude to keep a lady waiting" Jeyne chimed in teasing him along with the princess.  </p><p>"....yes" he mumbled quietly and both women turned their heads to the side so their ears were facing him  </p><p>"Little louder please" Arianne replied.  </p><p>Clearing his throat quickly Willas puffed out his chest and nodded his head "Yes, I could not help it when something so godly beautiful is right in front of me" </p><p>"I thought you were not a man of faith" Jeyne taunted at him.  </p><p>"Why yes Jeyne how is an ungodly man going to call me godly" the princess teased. </p><p>Willas let out a groan and rolled his eyes towards the women "I may not be a faithful man, but it does not mean I do not believe there are extremely beautiful women within this world" He said as his eyes shifted between both women. </p><p>"How greedy, what makes you think I would share" Arianne said playfully </p><p>"What makes you think I would want a cripple" Jeyne said in a joking way, not meaning to be offensive.  </p><p>Willas just relaxed more on the soft chair and shrugged "Are all women from Dorne like this" he replied back in a joking tone.  </p><p>Both women giggled at him and shrugged "What if we are? are you planning on relocating?" Jeyne asked </p><p>"If you are! my chambers are quite large at Sunspear" Arianne sad with a sultry tone as she replied to Jeyne's question. </p><p>Willas raised his hand up in defeat "This is torture" he said politely.  </p><p>Laughing in unison the two dornish women looked at him with wild grins upon their faces "But we like doing it" Arianne said.  </p><p>Nodding his head in understanding Willas had to pull out some sort of defense of subject change and it just so happened that he and prince Oberyn had discussed it earlier. "Well, I would like you to now I am considered that "proposal" that was sent to me from your father"  </p><p>Jeyne was quite oblivious to what he said however Arianne looked baffled and shocked at what he said as her dark eyes beamed directly at his face and she looked to be mouthing her response before she managed to regain her composure "I thought, well I thought you were not interested in that"  </p><p>Willas sighed and shook his head "I would like to get to know you more princess, but I was unaware of anything coming from Dorne as my father did not want "that" happening with house Martell.  </p><p>As he spoke, he saw a fire stir within Arianne's eyes "Really!" she said with clear anger behind her voice "So you never knew?" she questioned and he could hear the hurt in her voice.  </p><p>Without thinking her lent forward and reached out to gently place a hand on her cheek "I am sorry princess" he wanted to mean it with every bone in his body and he wanted to show her he meant it best he could.  </p><p>She was taken back by his physical gesture at first, but in the end the princess smiled at his soft hands caressing her cheek slightly "I am not upset at you Willas" She finally replied and she very cautiously took her hand and placed it over his "I tried to sneak away one time to meet you"  </p><p>Willas chuckled and shook his head "Aye, your uncle told me he had to catch you himself because you were trying to smuggle yourself out"  </p><p>This made everyone in the room chuckle loudly and soon enough Willas pulled his hand away from Ariane's cheek, but he could swear he saw a frown just grace over her lips before it faded and shifted into a smile. </p><p>Jeyne had moved around to pour herself and the princess a glass of Dornish red while she filled a goblet of "sweet water" for Willas. Everyone began to drink quietly as they all seemed in good spirits, but Willas could feel the gaze of the princess every now and again, however every time he went to raise his head to look at her, he saw her eyes shift away from him.  </p><p>"So how was it growing up within the most fertile kingdom Willas?" Asked Jeyne with a curious look on her face. </p><p>Taking a moment to think about his reply he sighed "It was good, being the eldest however, was not so good" he jested about his family which made the women contain their giggles.  </p><p>"Dorne is rather lovely to, especially the Water Gardens" Arianne stated and Jeyne nodded her head "Why most may think of Dorne as a hot wasteland, it has its own special beauty" Jeyne stated.  </p><p>Willas nodded his head "Aye, I can see that right now" he said confidently as he sipped his drink eyeing both of the women as they caught on to what he said and both of them eyed him with a dangerous allure.  </p><p>"My my, did you put something in that water my dear" Arianne said teasingly to Jeyne who eyed the princess with a sultry grin "Oh no my princess, I would never" she said as she put a hand over her heart feigning hurt.  </p><p>Feeling a little nervous he looked down into his cup which made both the women laugh loudly as his paranoia and soon enough after he felt satisfied that nothing was in it, he laughed lightly along with them.  </p><p>Both women calmed themselves and looked at Willas with great intense eyes "So tell me Willas, is it true what the rumors say about you?"  </p><p>Willas raised a brow at the women "What rumors" he said looking shocked that anyone would bother to talk about him.  </p><p>"That you breed fine animals and that you are the first of your family to really master animal husbandry with all sorts of animals"  </p><p>"I would say that the rumors are partially true, but I have not mastered anything really, animals require great care and concentration. So, I learned to be patient and wait, over time I started to understand certain animals like dogs, birds and horses although I do struggle when it comes to more simple animals" He admitted sheepishly as he nursed his sweet water. </p><p>Jeyne seemingly nodded her head in understanding, but the princess tilted it to look at him more "You are so very different than I expected" </p><p>"And what did you expect?"  </p><p>Arianne took a moment to flick her long black hair over her shoulder "When I was told you have become crippled, I did not expect to see that you would become such a vividly good young lord, your family must be proud" Arianne maintained a smiled, but when she mentioned his family her face curled slightly.  </p><p>Willas took a sip of his water before he responded "I will admit when I still had two good legs, I was a different person, not this" he said as he looked himself up and down best, he could "I wanted to be a knight, a warrior, a great commander, but then the incident happened and everything changed"  </p><p>Jeyne and Arianne shared a frown together as they looked at him "And now lords look down at you?" Jeyen questioned, but Willas could feel the spite rising, not at him but at the thought of others and how they treat him.  </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders "I accepted it in the end and became a better man from it, I may not be the best in a fight, but I do think I could be capable in other areas" </p><p>Jeyne let out a huff while Arianne folded her arms "I still do not like the idea that people look at you like you are some..." she seemed to be trying to find a word, but it eluded her and even Jeyne looked like she had nothing to add.  </p><p>Willas just shook his head "I have moved past that, just like I moved past what happened to me. Speaking of that I went and saw your uncle before I came here"  </p><p>Arianne's eyes lit up "Is he ok!" she said in a distressed voice.   </p><p>He smiled warmly "He is alright princess, the gods just thought it would be fun to take his arm in punishment for my leg" Willas stated in jest which helped ease the growing tension in the room as both women smiled softly. </p><p>"I will admit your relationship with my uncle is not rather normal" Arianna stated "Who just forgives the man that crippled you" </p><p>Willas shrugged "I do, because I know it was not all the prince's fault like everyone else says, it was half mine and half his" </p><p>Both women looked surprised by him saying that and then he saw them smile brightly "You are something different" Jeyne stated </p><p>"Is that such a bad thing?" He questioned.  </p><p>Jeyne shrugged while Arianne bit her bottom lip and tilted her head "Are your lips dry?" she questioned.  </p><p>Shit he had forgotten that his lip had been bleeding very slowly and he quickly sucked in his lower lip and shook his head "No, that was just an accident" </p><p>Jeyne looked at him questioningly while Arianne squinted seemingly trying to figure out what he meant by "accident"  </p><p>Willas trying to change the subject cleared his throat and looked at Jeyne "So why did you come here then Jeyne?"  </p><p>"For an experience, although I am the only one of my family here. I just wanted to see what a grand tourney was like and I must say I did not expect that much death so quick" </p><p>He nodded his head in agreement "Death is not fully common especially in melee's but due to the king changing rules I am assuming that has led to more fatal duels now" </p><p>Arianne sighed loudly "While it does have quite a lot of excitement, I feel like I am missing something" </p><p>Jeyne tutted and crossed her arms "Oh I know what you're missing" she said in a teasing tone which made the princess shoot her a glare.  </p><p>Willas was completely unsure of what was happening so he just sipped his drink some more. While he thought it was a safe move to take, he realized that both women were not looking at him and he just gave them a very soft "stupid" smile.  </p><p>Shaking their heads in unison the women just relaxed more "So tell me Willas, what do you do besides breed fine animals" Jeyne said politely. </p><p>"Well, I read often, sometimes I write"  </p><p>"You write?" Jeyne said in surprise "Write what exactly, you aren't trying to be a maester in secret are you?"  </p><p>Willas let out a loud laugh and shook his head "No I used to write for my younger siblings about fantasy tales, dragons, trolls, giants and elves you know? the lot of all the old things people say about our world"  </p><p>Arianne raised a brow at him "So then if you wrote that for them, does that mean you have stopped?"  </p><p>"No quite yet, I still write short stories for my young cousins and hopefully for my nieces and nephews when I have them"  </p><p>"What about your children?" The women both asked.  </p><p>Willas sighed and shrugged his shoulders "I doubt any women would agree to sleeping with a cripple, or at least any women that does not require payment first"  </p><p>Arianne and Jeyne looked at one another then back to Willas with scrutinizing eyes.  </p><p>"What?"  </p><p>"Are the ladies in the Reach just that stupid or-" Jeyne was about to go on but Arianne silenced her "What my dear friend was trying to say or better yet asking is has any women shown any interest in you?"  </p><p>Willas laughed and shook his head "No just their fathers trying to get on the good graces of my family by offering their daughters forcefully"  </p><p>He saw both women scoff at his statement and roll their eyes "Well not all women want to go forcefully, I think you are forgetting your father's little antics about my father's proposal"  </p><p>He bit his lower lip and sighed "Aye, sorry about that I had no idea how long father had been denying it" </p><p>Arianne waved it off with dignity "It is not your fault Willas. Enough about this however let us talk about more pleasant things" She stated as a glimpse of something crossed her face, something slightly "sinister" but not dangerous. </p><hr/><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Toxic Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short chapter to hint at a secret plot from our favorite prince of chaos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Joffrey Baratheon</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Plots &amp; Treason</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>"How long does it take to work maester?" Joffrey asked grand maester Pycelle with eager desire to hold this knowledge.  </p><p>Pycelle took a moment to think to himself "Depends on the quantity you use my prince, but it is dangerous I do beg you to reconsider using such...such wicked things"  </p><p>Joffrey scoffed and rolled his eyes at the old man "I am the prince I can do as I wish, don't you forget that maester" he stated with a determined look on his face "Or else I will speak to my father about your little charade about how weak and frail you are" Joffrey threatened him clearly. </p><p>Grand maester Pycelle looked utterly shocked at his "little" secret being exposed by the prince "No...no that is quite alright my prince, please forgive me" he pleaded with the prince weakly.  </p><p>Grinning at the old man Joffrey licked his lips, puffed out his chest and exhaled loudly "Good! Don't forget who you are talking to! or I will find a maester who can do a better job then you!"  </p><p>"Of course, my prince of course"  </p><p>"Now back to what I wanted to ask; how much would I need to pour in for this to work as fast as it could" Joffrey said holding a vial on what looked to be clear water.  </p><p>Pycelle stumbled on his words as he registered what the prince was asking "Ahh...well...all of it my prince"  </p><p>He let out a strangled laugh "Ohhh well that is bloody easy to do then, no measurement needed" Joffrey said proudly.  </p><p>"Might I ask what is your purpose for using this particular sort of "remedy" my prince?"  </p><p>Joffrey rolled his eyes and waved his hands at the old man "That is none of your business maester, what is important is that you understand that whatever happens you will serve the royal family" </p><p>Nodding his head and then bowing the grand maester was appearing as submissive as he could be "Of course my prince, my duty is to the royal family"  </p><p>"Good, then everything will be good as long as you remember your place grand maester"  </p><p>"My prince, your grace, this is rather dangerous to use"  </p><p>Joffrey held up the vial in a taunting way "Oh trust me maester I will be careful" he playfully juggled the vial in front of the worried maester who seemingly looked traumatized at the sight of him being so negligent. </p><p>"Your grace perhaps you should give me the vial, it would be safer in my hands, plus you have no need of it"  </p><p>"What are you on about! of course I need this, I have enemies you know!" Joffrey said defensively.  </p><p>"You are the crown prince, anyone foolish enough to try to harm you would not make it past the kingsguard"  </p><p>Joffrey scoffed at the mention of them "Pfft, bunch of half-wits, except of course Ser Meryn and Ser Boros, those are good men!" he spoke proudly of his kingsguard who were stationed outside the maesters door guarding him "Good, loyal men who do as I command"  </p><p>"Yes of course my prince, but aren't you forgetting your uncle"  </p><p>Joffrey rolled his eyes "A knight who has no honor, a kingslayer, he failed his duty to protect his king and the king's family, you were there maester, what makes him so good? he failed at being a kingsguard"  </p><p>Pycelle looked baffled at the prince's comments, but he held his tongue and simply nodded his head in reply to the prince.  </p><p>"What is it! speak plainly old man" Joffrey said as he saw the hesitation of Pycelle.  </p><p>"I just think that you should be more considerate of others my prince"  </p><p>Joffrey took a moment to react as he thought about it before smiling widely at Pycelle "So would me not exposing you not be called considerate grand maester, I am sure some of those women you have had are not all "women" if I am not mistaken" </p><p>Pycelle swallowed hard and looked like he was on the verge of collapsing "my prince please" he begged softly.  </p><p>Grinning evilly at the old man Joffrey just shrugged his shoulders "You are a fool for thinking people would not see, some may not like me for what I do, but everyone would hate you for what you do to young unflowerd girls" Joffrey stated knowing he was correct and knowing how uncomfortable that would make the grand maester. </p><p>"Please you can't I...it would ruin me...have I not been faithful to your family"  </p><p>Joffrey laughed at his pain and crossed his arms over his chest "Beg!"  </p><p>Pycelle slowly got to a knee and began to grovel at the prince's feet "please your grace, I am useful to the crown, useful to you, please I have served you faithfully"  </p><p>Exhaling loudly as he was not clearly impressed with the begging, he rolled his eyes. </p><p>The maester got to both knees know and began to sob at Joffrey's feet "please my prince, I will serve your family faithfully as i always have" </p><p>"No, you will serve me! I am the only family that matters" Joffrey spoke sternly.  </p><p>Groveling and nodding his head quickly "of course my prince, always my prince"  </p><p>"Get up fool!" He commanded as the old man struggled to his feet Joffrey raised his hand up once and swung it down on the right side of Pycelle's face making sure that it was his hand that had his thick heavy ruby ring on so it cut the old man's cheek slightly. </p><p>Pycelle looked half shocked half angry, but when he went to say something Joffrey grabbed him by the cheeks and squeeze his mouth shut, the old man struggled against the young prince as he bullied him around.  </p><p>"I will force this down your throat if you don't shut up" Joffrey threatened as he held the vial in his other hand mimicking pouring it.  </p><p>The old maester nodded his head in understanding and put a hand over his struck and bloodied cheek "I serve you prince Joffrey, forgive me for my insolence" </p><hr/><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Brooding Nature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ned Stark &amp; The Dayne Sisters</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Profound Love</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>Ever since he had arrived at the tourney Ned had made it a mission to try and avoid the Dornish campsite, unfortunately for him the Northern campsite and the Dornish campsite were put next to one another. Some sort of jest from the gods most likely. It was not that he did not enjoy the company of those from Dorne, it was that he was terrified of an encounter at another tourney with two women he had past "experiences" with. Ned was a married man with children now, he had a life in the North, often he would think back about how his life could have been so different had things not gone the way they did. Ned thought about how he could have been exploring the world, but in reality, he wanted to be exploring those tempting violet eyes. He missed the sisters, he missed the comfort they gave him and now with his "wife" having become more disdainful towards him he felt like the life he had built was slowly falling apart, yet he had to hide that from everyone, even his own children were blind to the truth behind his and Catelyn's marriage becoming loveless and somewhat bitter as she always finds the little things to argue about or she brings up "them" as an excuse for her own actions. Ned could accept the fact her father passed away, but what he could not accept was the fact she would try to use that as an excuse for the way she acted and the way she became so hostile to him over time, he wanted to try to mend the relationship, but she seemed very openly against him and his decisions.  </p><p>Ned began to think the only thing that kept them together was the children and the only thing that kept her happy was having children, everything nowadays felt so off between them and he felt so tired of it all, but he could no dishonor or deface the mother of his children that way. Yet the nagging feeling that was rising from his gut to his mind began to overtake his feelings. He was a good man, a man with honor, yet when he looks back on his life, he sees no real honor. Ned was a rebel against his king, he may have been fighting for a "real" reason, but the reality is he broke his honor when he openly rebelled against his king. What happened to his family was cursed and him not reacting would have been worse, but the atrocities the rebels committed during the war was not something that made Ned sit so easy. What made his stomach not sit still though was the events that took place during the single combat melee, the death of a Northman even a bad one did not sit entirely well with him and it was slowly eating away at him. Ned felt entirely responsible for his people of the North and to have one of them die with him being present was not a good feeling. Ramsay may have been a monster, but it's the fact he is of Northern blood that makes it uneasy for Ned to accept, he feels like he failed his people. </p><p>All this overwhelming feeling of how his life had been to the events at the tourney were weighing heavily on Ned’s mind as he sat down within his tent drinking alone by himself, just brooding silently about things in his life and the other outcomes that could have happened. Nursing a mug of warm honey mead Ned looked into one corner of the tent just thinking about his life and how things have gone, how he has lost so much and how the overwhelming feeling of guilt is trying to slowly cripple him mentally. Just as he was taking another sip of his mead, he heard the voice of one of his guards call into the tent "Allyria and Ashara Dayne have requested to see you lord Stark"  </p><p>Ned sighed loudly and replied in a neutral tone "They may enter" He turned to properly face the entrance of his tent as two beautiful women slipped past the flaps of the tent and looked at Ned with warm smiles. Both of them were wearing flowing dark violet dresses that expressed their bodies with ease. Ned did look them up and down, but he stayed seated not really feeling the want to get up.  </p><p>Both women looked him over once and then pouted "You're in that brooding mood" Allyria said softly while Ashara took a step forward and eyed him closely "Not just any brooding mood either. You're in a bad one" </p><p>Ned huffed as they looked at him with bemused smiles, they were the only people in all of the seven kingdoms who seemingly found his brooding fun and it only made him brood more. "How can I help you?"  </p><p>"I think you mean; how can we help you Ned" Allyria said with a soft smile.  </p><p>"You look utterly overwhelmed" Ashara added.          </p><p>He let out a groan of frustration as he took another sip from his mug "I am fine" he said as his shoulders slumped down to make him look even worse.  </p><p>Allyria exhaled loudly and walked over to take a seat next to him while Ashara went over and grabbed a fresh pitcher of the mead he was drinking before she poured a glass for herself and her sister "Ned you know you can talk to us, right?"  </p><p>"What is there to say"  </p><p>"A lot judging by your brooding, but that is always hiding something else, something deeper underneath all those layers of emotions" Ashara said as she took a seat on the opposite side of Ned </p><p>Ned looked at both women sadly "I missed you both" he said softly.  </p><p>Allyria and Ashara both felt their stomachs flutter and they both got slightly squeamish at his comment "We miss you to" Ashara replied just as softly back and she reached out to put a hand on Neds wrist while her sister did the same to his other wrist.  </p><p>"I wish that things went differently before everything went to hell" Ned stated as his eyes started to water which made both the women struggle to contain their own emotions.  </p><p>"We could not control what happened and to be honest Ned none of this-" Ashara motioned between all three of them "may never have happened if everything was good"  </p><p>Ned gave them a somber look, but he did not his head in understanding "We were brought together by tragedy, tourneys just are not something I greatly enjoy being at. Something always has to happen and it has to somehow affect me"  </p><p>Ashara moved her hand from his wrist to the side of his face to gently caress his cheek "Pain surrounds us to Ned" Allyria moved closer to Ned and rested her head against his shoulder "We just have to be strong"  </p><p>Nodding his head Ned looked at Ashara and finally let out a soft smile which made the women grin back at him "That is a better look on you then this type of brooding" Ashara stated.  </p><p>"Brooding you is only attractive when your brooding because of us" Allyria said in a smug tone.  </p><p>Ned just shook his head "I really missed you both" was all he said.  </p><p>Both women ended up softly wrapping their arms around him and embracing Ned in a warm caring hug to which the stubborn wolf just groaned into as he seemed to want to return the hug, but also did not want to at the same time as he felt conflicted. He cared for them both so deeply, but the thought of Catelyn being disappointed in him still irked the man greatly, he did not want to dishonor her no matter how many fights they have had, he still wanted to try to be good to her. However, this deep feeling within him was urging him forward towards the women and he could not help, but enjoy the warm comfort of a woman or two as it made him feel whole again.  </p><p>Almost like they could feel his uneasy nature the two-sister separated from him and sighed "Nothing was by choice Ned, we all know that, but we also know how much you value your Northern lifestyle" </p><p>"If I had my choice, I would have chosen both of you, but even the gods may have frowned upon that"  </p><p>Allyria giggled "Yes well we may be sisters, but you are not related to us at all, so you are not a Targaryen"  </p><p>"But I would have taken two wives as my own"  </p><p>Ashara and Allyria shrugged "Two wives who would have had given you a brood of children" Ashara teased openly.  </p><p>"Two wives would have kept you warm at night" Allyria stated.  </p><p>Ned smiled at the thought, but quickly shrugged it off as the thought was impure, but he could not help but like it "I am sorry about what happened" he said in a sad tone.  </p><p>"Now listen here Eddard Stark! I don't want that mopey sad Northern broodiness anymore from you" Ashara said in a firm commanding tone which made Ned slightly jump at her raised tone of voice. </p><p>Allyria looked just as shocked as Ned when they both looked at the woman with almost fearful eyes "I am sorry Ashara" Ned said in a soft voice.  </p><p>Ashara just shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek "You need to stop being so hard on yourself Ned and you need to stop ruining your life with your Northern moral code, you are not even in the North right now for seven hells" </p><p>"I know, but Catelyn and I have not had the best of times recently, I care about her, she is my wife, but it is like something has snapped in her and I want to ask her about it, but everytime I bring up the question she seemingly tries to switch the subject and find something to say about me" </p><p>"She lost her father not too long ago, that would be hurting her deeply"  </p><p>"She goes on about her father quite a lot and if it is not him it is you two" Ned stated.  </p><p>"Why is she upset about what happened between us three, she was marrying your brother not you, you were free to do as you like Ned"  </p><p>Ned rubbed his forehead and just sighed "So why do I feel so guilty about it? why do I feel like I am the failure?"  </p><p>"Because you are putting yourself beneath everyone else, you are a good man Ned, but you need to stop thinking less of yourself. We both know how hard it was for you before the rebellion and the things that you would have seen would not have helped you"  </p><p>"I think it is just being at the tourney that is bringing back all these thoughts and feelings"  </p><p>"Well, I hope you have some fond memories of the last tourney you attended" Allyria said light heartedly wanting to break the tension easily.  </p><p>Ned let out a small chuckle "yes...some good memories" He looked at Allyria then to Ashara and shook his head "I don't know what either of you saw in me I was nothing like Brandon"  </p><p>Both women shook their head "You were there for us Ned, it felt like our world had fallen apart yet there he was Eddard Stark, the quiet wolf comforting two Dornish women, a Stark comforting two Daynes" Ashara jested lightly.  </p><p>Ned let out a controlled chuckle which made the sisters raise a brow at him "Ohhh hiding your good side from us are you" Allyria teased and Ned just took a sip from his mug pretending he did not hear Allyria. Unfortunately for Ned he also had to contend with Ashara who positioned herself right into his line of view and tilted her head.  </p><p>"Don't even try to do that to me or my sister" she said in a strong commanding tone. </p><p>He nodded his head and understood what she meant, but Ned just bit his lip before finishing off his mug of mead and exhaling very loudly, just letting out all the negative feelings and thoughts that were suppressing him. "I should try to enjoy this tourney; my son and my good daughter are competing and my soon to be goodson will also be competing" </p><p>Ashara and Allyria smiled widely at Ned "That is the man we fell in love with" Ashara teased knowing it would get a rise out of Ned and it did exactly that when he choked on thin air which made both the Dayne sisters laugh hysterically.  </p><p>This made Ned frown and groan his clear annoyance at them which only encouraged their laughter more "Bloody Dornish" he muttered under his breath which made Allyria go red from laughter while Ashara began to tear up lightly. "You did not mean, that did you?"  </p><p>The sister took a few moments to calm themselves before smirking at him "Well a lady never kisses and tells now does she" Ashara said followed by her sister who grinned wickedly "I bet you would love to know if it was....Lord Stark" Allyria practically purred his name which made blood flow to the wrong head. </p><p>Ned felt his face slightly burn and he struggled to contain his stony brooding face instead his face shifted slightly which caught the eyes of both sister who looked at him smugly "Well you both look proud of yourselves" he said shifting his face into something of displeasure which made both of the sister pout at him playfully.  </p><p>"Awwwwh poor Ned" Allyria said in a teasing tone which made the Stark lord almost growl at her with a low voice "Don't baby me" he warned, but neither of the sisters were affected by his more "intimidating" tone instead both girls looked extremely proud of themselves as their violet eyes shifted into a dark cheeky glance at Ned. </p><hr/><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Lion's Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Little" NSFW bit right towards the end of the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Tommen Baratheon</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Mature Feelings</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>Tommen had retired from the tourney after the singles melee, while he had stayed to watch the whole event, he did wish he could have tried to compete within the tourney, but his mother had forbidden him entry to it as she did not want him to get hurt. While before he would have argued with his mother about her decision to forbid him. However, after Tommen had laid witness to the events that happened during the tourney, he was quite happy that his mother had forbid him. Some of the duels were absolutely brutal to watch and even to witness death was something he did not expect to see so early, while his mother was horrified at him seeing such things his father, the king had seemed proud of him for not looking away from the "dark side" of the world. During his witness of the tourney, he was approached by the sultry maiden of the night, a woman twice his age who had shared his first "true" kiss with and a woman who he had given a concert to within his room. She was so beauitful, but he was fearful that her presence near him could put them both in danger, so during one of the more "boring" duels he snuck off to "talk" to Marei, in reality the two hid themselves away so the much older women could have his lips against hers again and she spoke in such a filthy way that it left the young prince thinking about the words after he and Marei had separated from one another. </p><p>He loved how powerful and commanding she was in her silent alluring way, the way her body just drove his eyes to it, the way her words twisted his thoughts into more depraved, darker and dirtier thoughts. Having to witness a duel while being lost in thoughts about the filth she had filled his head with was quite a challenge as the young prince could not afford to get caught "thinking" with the other head. Something about her just drove him forward with uncontrolled desire, she was a whore, but he could not deny her what she wanted, he was intimidated, yet he was the prince, the one with the power, the gold, everything. But in the end, he submitted to her. During the entire last half of the duels Tommen could not stop thinking about her, he wanted her, he wanted more than just a kiss, but he could not leave without causing some concern from his kingsguard as they would not let him sneak off so easily like he did last time to meet Marei. After the duels were over the young prince retreated from the tourney with haste making sure he could bypass through all of the campsites without stopping to talk to anyone. Even his own kingsguard struggled to keep up as the young prince was driven by a more carnal feeling and need. </p><p>Making his way back to Highgarden and making sure to take the shortest route back to his own personal chambers ignoring everyone around him as his thoughts were still high depraved about what he was told by Marei. As he made his way up the stairs and got to the door of his chambers, he heard some chuckling coming from within the room, panicking the prince looked around thinking he was on the wrong floor, but when he saw his sisters and mothers' chambers nearby, he raised a brow and very cautiously opened the door to walk into his personal chambers. As he walked in, he saw two very different figures across from one another at the small table that was squished up against the far wall of his chamber. He recognized the beautiful woman as Marei, however the figure across from her made the princes heart sink a little as he recognized the plump, round bald figure of the "spymaster" Varys. </p><p>"Your grace" Varys said as he stood and bowed deeply to Tommen.  </p><p>"Varys, I did not expect you to be here" Tommen said as his eyes shifted from Varys to Marei.  </p><p>"Oh you must forgive me for my brazen actions my prince, but I saw this gorgeous woman and yourself "talking" together at the tourney"  </p><p>Tommen's stomach sank and his face went a deep shade of red "Ahhh" was all he could get out.  </p><p>Varys smiled warmly and shook his head "Have no fear my prince, I wish not to expose this-" he said as he looked to Marei then the Tommen "I simply wanted to meet her and of course talk with you privately my prince" </p><p>Marei was smiling at the action, however when Varys suggested privacy, she looked at the plump man then to the prince before she quickly excused herself from the chambers.  </p><p>"What is it you want to say lord Varys?"  </p><p>The round man walked closer to the prince, his perfumed body sending out a sweet scent "My prince I came to warn you about this woman, she is not who she appears to be"  </p><p>Tommen raised a brow at Varys "What do you mean?"  </p><p>"She is under the employment of Littlefinger"  </p><p>"Lord Baelish? I thought she was a camp follower or just a common...whore of Chataya" He hated saying the word whore, it just felt so brutish to him.  </p><p>Varys let out a soft giggle and shook his head "Ohh I truly wished she was my prince, but she is most definitely working for Littlefinger, I warn you as a friend to the crown that she is not to be trusted my prince, you can still have her "assistance" but I plead with you to be careful about what you say my prince" with that the bald man bowed once again and excused himself from Tommen's chamber and soon enough the figure of Marie gracefully walked back into the chamber.  </p><p>Tommen was baffled by the information and just turned to face the woman, he tried his best to contain his emotions, he put on his best stony face and then gestured for the woman to come sit back down "Please" he said politely. </p><p>"Why thank you my prince" she purred in response which made Tommen's less worried side kick back in and all those pent-up feelings started to rise up from his gut to bring him back to life somewhat, yet they were constantly fighting his more sensible side for control. </p><p>Tommen grabbed the pitcher that was at the center of the table and poured himself and Marei a glass of arbor gold each "Tell me Marei, what made you want to seek me out in the first place?"  </p><p>Marei looked at the prince with a sultry smile and took one of the glasses of arbor gold taking a small sip of it before she replied "I was curious as to if you were anything like your brother or not"  </p><p>"Ohh, so this would not be because of other reasons?"  </p><p>"What reasons would that be my prince?"  </p><p>"Perhaps you think I am like my father; I am easy to get to?" Tommen was trying very hard to control his hormones as well as his deeper emotions that were trying to break free from his restrain. </p><p>Marei looked at him with soft eyes and shook her head "No my prince of course not, I...I enjoy your company I do not ask for payment I just want to be around you"  </p><p>Tommen sighed and looked at her with sad, purposeful eyes "You work in Chataya's yes?"  </p><p>Marei nodded her head slowly "Correct"  </p><p>"But you don't just work for her, do you?"  </p><p>She hesitated, which was all Tommen needed to get conformation and he rolled his eyes "No point in lying to me any longer Marei, I don't like games and I don't like being used" </p><p>"No, it's not like that Tommen, my prince, your grace" she pleaded through a rising number of sobs that made her sound so weak. </p><p>"Like what?"  </p><p>Her emotions shifted from sobbing and sadness into a whole new personality of anger and rage "It was the spider!" she spat "That fucking eunuch spoke to you didn't he"  </p><p>Tommen did not answer her which only made the woman more furious as her emerald eyes burned a hole into him and she gripped her wine glass so hard and shattered in her hand giving her small cuts on her palm "I...I wanted you Tommen, fuck everything else I wanted you" She stated as she slammed her now bleeding palm on the table and let out a soft squeal of pain. Trying to be a better man Tommen crossed the distance between them to reach for her hand, but she snapped it away from him in her fury "Ohh now you care" she said in a vicious tone. Tommen was not one to lose his temper, but the lion within him roared quite quickly as he snapped at her "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" he spat which broke all the anger Marei had directed at him and replaced it with utter fear. She obeyed his command and sat in complete silence. Without asking he took hold of her right wrist, pulling it up towards him and he turned it so her bloody and cut palm was in sight. After having examined all the cuts he sighed and looked at Marei "I am sorry, but I do not like my trust being broken" </p><p>Marei tried to plead with him silently, but she was still in shock and fear of seeing the little lion have another outburst. While Joffrey was renowned just like his father for the rage seeing the quite young Tommen have an outburst which was extremely rare made him the scariest of the royal family. "I have not said anything to him" she finally managed to get out, but with the look the prince gave her she knew he was not in a believing mood.  </p><p>"You lied"  </p><p>"You never asked, so therefore I did not lie"  </p><p>Tommen slammed his fist down on the table so hard that he managed to actually put a dent within the wooden table as it cracked around his rageful slam. This of course terrified Marei greatly as she let out a whimper to his action and bowed her head lowly almost pleadingly with Tommen physically. </p><p>"You were using me"  </p><p>"No"  </p><p>Instead of another fist in the table Tommen let out an animalistic growl at her which made Marei tearfully sob louder.  </p><p>"You are working for him, aren't you?" </p><p>"....Yes" was all she could say in a soft grief-stricken voice. </p><p>"What does he want?"  </p><p>"You"  </p><p>"Why?"  </p><p>Marei shrugged softly "I don't know, he just wants you, that is all I know Tommen please forgive me" she pleaded with him weakly as her tear-stained face looked up into his burning blue eyes.  </p><p>All the emotion and feelings he had twisted themselves into anger and rage, he felt what it was like to have power over someone using it, while it felt somewhat good, he also felt the rising guilt within his gut and it was affecting him greatly as he was not sure how he would be able to control himself any longer. </p><p>“What do you want then” Tommen finally growled at her while they were both now staring into one another's eyes.  </p><p>“You..” was all she could say softly.  </p><p>Letting his more primal, more carnal urges take over he pushed his face down into hers and roughly kiss her. At first, she was in shock to react, but when she started to kiss back it only drove Tommen into an even more animal need and he aggressively grabbed Marei by the wrists pulling her up to her feet so he could fix one issue he had before he would continue. Ripping off a piece of fabric from his clothing to wrap her wounded hand in its Tommen eyed her still with great rage but also passion and his blue burrowed into her emerald green this time and once he had “patched” her up best he could Tommen went back to ravaging her lips.  </p><p>Marei fought back against his aggressive kisses and soon enough wrapped her arms around the prince's neck as the two engaged in a feisty duel of their tongues while they kissed one another. Soon enough she felt his eager hands grope at her dress light cyan dress as the prince practically tore it off of her.  He may have been young but he was hungry for her and she could feel her loins crave him. The two battled against one another's bodies as Marei was nude while the prince was still clothed and it was antagonizing her, she managed to get everything off him, but what she did not manage was how hungry he really was and how over eager the young prince had become. It was insatiable the way he manhandles her with both anger and passion, the way her loins loved the feeling of his young think member shifting her insides with his youthful eager pumping and thrusting. </p><p>He was not constant with his motions, but he was passionate and that is all Marei needed to feel as the prince drove her onwards into an intense bliss, one after the other till she heard the prince's sweet moans and the words drift out of his mouth into her ears made her wrapped those soft delicate legs around his waist and she practically demanded that he do it. What she felt, how he did it made her go into a godly bliss as one hand gripped her throat the other her soft breasts and with one foul deep hard thrust the prince unloaded all those emotions into her fertile body and she fucking loved the feeling, she wanted it, she needed it, she felt utterly satisfied when he collapsed onto her and the two together cuddle and eventually fell off into a blissful sleep with the prince not leaving her loins.  </p><hr/><p>       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Darkstar & The Cub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short focus chapter between two characters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Myrcella Baratheon</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>A Game Of Cyvasse</em> </span>
</p><hr/><p>Myrcella had remained mostly within her room after the events of the first sets of solo duels, while she did not mind watching the participants try to maim one another for so called "glory" it really was not something that overly interested her. Being second-born to the prince was enough violence for her to witness, she saw all the worst a man could be in her older brother, the prince, the heir to the throne. He held so much power as the prince and heir, it made him untouchable, but it did not make him unstoppable. Myrcella knew well that if her father caught wind of whispers about Joffrey he would punish him brutally, but no matter how hard father beat him no matter how hard father tried to teach him Joffrey only became worse and worse with age, it became so bad that her father just gave up and instead of protecting her and Tommen he let Joffrey torment them how he wanted. Joffrey never hurt her physically, but he intimidated her, he was a monster with a crown on his head basically and Myrcella could do nothing but stand there and take his abuse. She remembers days when instead of her it became Tommen, she remembers the crying and the bruises he would have when he was little, she remembers the days he would come and hide in her chambers away from Joffrey.</p><p>Tommen her brother had grown close to her almost attached to her and she was attached to him. He was her younger brother, he was really her only brother and unlike her and Joffrey he had his "father's" looks which made him the favorite. Unlike Joffrey who hated the fact that Tommen was becoming the more loved child out of the two boys Myrcella just kept her head down and played along with it best she could. Unlike Tommen and Joffrey she had a different course of action laid out for her and she knew that her father would arrange a marriage that would suit him. However the marriage that was arranged was a shock to her, marrying a Dornish house was completely unexpected since they were against her father's rebellion from the start, but what Myrcella found out was that she was not marrying into just any Dornish based house she was to be courted by none other then the last male Dayne alive, Lord Edric of house Dayne was supposedly a good man, however coming from one of the most loyal Targaryen houses was a worry for Myrcella she thought her father had gone mad until she learned that her mother had a hand it planning it which made Myrcella extremely confused.</p><p>She felt like she was not fully informed of what her mother and father had planned, but what she was aware of was that Edric Dayne was a rather handsome man that was roughly four to five years older than her, however he was still treated as a "boy lord" then a man which seemingly has made him into what he is. When she laid eyes upon Edric for the first time he had arrived at Highgarden she could understand why his mother had chosen him. Young, handsome and had a sort of charm about him, but he lacked a more refined touch then say her mother had. Edric was an immensely handsome man when she first got a close up look with him, but Myrcella was not in a rather good mood to interact with him, she had come to learn of his relationship with another woman before her and she was curious if he still had her around. After she had left Edric in the hall after their first conversation she had "someone" look into the relationship he had with this Dornish bastard that had drawn his attention, however when Myrcella went to learn about their name and where they were she found nothing, almost as if they did not exist in the first place and this made the princess even more curious.</p><p>Now with some knowledge about a mysterious bastard lover Myrcella began to have Edric watched from a distance, she never approached him, she never spoke with him since their first encounter, she only had him observed to see if this "lover" was with him. After the duels Myrcella was informed that he indeed did have a lover, but she had since disappeared from Starfall, from Dorne all together. With this understanding Myrcella became more adamant in being alone with Edric for she was worried that his comely look was hiding a sinister secret behind it. Being unable to find any more information on this mystery woman Myrcella was left with no choice but to try something more direct.</p><hr/><p>Being accompanied and guarded by Ser Barristan Myrcella made her way back down towards the tourney grounds, more specifically she made her way down to the Dornish campsite. Myrcella had made sure to dress in something more flowing as the weather of the Reach getting rather warm for her, so she made sure to dress in a crimson dress that was sleeveless and had a slit at the bottom of the dress to both display her firm pale legs as well as keep them cool.</p><p>"My princess are you sure you want to do this?" Barristan said in a concerned voice, the commander of the kingsguard cared deeply for Myrcella and ever since he became her protector he has served her dutifully and protected her best he can. Unlike most kingsguard who will go straight to fighting Myrcella admires Barristan for his ability to talk and fight, he tries his best to avoid a battle as he is a veteran of wars and knows all about the reality of a fight.</p><p>Myrcella smiled at him and nodded her head "This is for the best, he may not be our best choice, but it could be a good chance at getting to understand Dornish culture as well as more about my future husband" </p><p>Barristan nodded his head in understanding, but still spoke freely to his princess which was something Myrcella admired about him, he cared for her and would not sweeten words when he was talking to her, he always told her the truth and gave her the best advice he could "Do you think it is best to talk to him? you know the reputation he has Myrcella" </p><p>She exhaled and together the two ended up stopping off to the side before they reached the intended "targets" tent "I know you worry Ser barristan, but I will be safe about it" </p><p>"He is dangerous, the rumors alone make me uncomfortable"</p><p>"You will be there with me Ser Barristan" Myrcella said as she very gracefully placed a hand on his cheek and smiled warmly at him "To protect me like always"</p><p>Soon enough she let go off her kingsguard cheek and proceed ahead of him towards a tent that had the famous sigil of house Dayne, it was a smaller tent with no guards around it, so for caution Ser Barristan popped his head in to announce the arrival of Myrcella. As the princess walked into the tent her emerald eyes spotted those dark angry eyes scanning her with a hint of malice to them, however those eyes shifted to Ser Barristan. </p><p>"Ser Gerold Dayne" Myrcella spoke softly and bowed her head to the knight who just watched her for a few seconds before he bowed his head in response, then he moved over to a small table and pulled out a chair gesturing for Myrcella to sit down. He said nothing as the princess took a sea, all he did was pour himself as well as Myrcella some lemonwater. As he went to hand it to the princess Ser Barristan took the cup and inspected it. "Its unsweetened your grace" he said in a warning tone and Myrcella just nodded her head in understanding. </p><p>Gerold took a seat across from Myrcella and eyed her carefully as he took a sip of his drink. When he pulled the cup away from his mouth and sat it down on the table in front of him he tilted his head "What brings your grace to my humble abode" Gerold said in a cold indifferent tone.</p><p>"I wish to learn about you and your house Ser Gerold" </p><p>"just Gerold your grace, nothing more, nothing less" </p><p>"Fair enough, I was wondering about you and your house as I am set to be married into it" </p><p>As Myrcella said that she saw the dark eyes widen somewhat and a twisted form of a smile shaped upon the lips of Gerold, he reached for his cup and raised it up "Well then I must honor you, your grace will be marrying into a most virtuous house" Gerold said with great sarcasm which made Barristan clear his throat. </p><p>"I do not appreciate the jest Gerold"</p><p>That twisted smile only grew wider and his dark eyes closed for a second as he took a deep breath and exhaled loudly "You want to know about Edric, not about me or my house, if you wanted to know about him you should have gone to Ashara or Allyria, but my guess is you can't your grace, because you are looking for somthing else"</p><p>Myrcella raised a brow at him and then squinted "How would you know what I am looking for" </p><p>"Do you think I am as blind as Edric your grace?" </p><p>"I don't think anyone is blind at this tourney" </p><p>Gerold let out a sinister laugh and shook his head "Aye, but it seems your grace that you have two blind eyes to Edric" </p><p>"Watch your tone Dayne" spoke Ser Barristan in a firm commanding voice. </p><p>Gerold did not appear phased by it at all and just smiled at Barristan who eyed him with great conviction "If you want to know about the girl Edric was sleeping with why don't you got ask him yourself, I am sure he will have some excuse that will fill your head with lies"</p><p>Myrcella felt her stomach plummet lightly and she took a sip of the sour water and made a slight face of discomfort at the taste, but she did not let that dissuade her from talking "What do you know about this woman, she is all but a mystery to me and everyone else who tries to find out about her. It does not paint my future husband in the most good light" </p><p>Her comment made Gerold chuckle and smile widely "Oh you poor poor princess" he said in a taunting way "If you fear he is violent then you have nothing to fear at all your grace, Edric would not hurt anything if he had a choice" </p><p>This only confused the princess who looked at him with a raised brow "Then why hide this...girl?" </p><p>Gerold grinned evilly at her "That is a story even I don't know your grace, she is called Myria, but from all I am aware of she was a bastard of Dorne, an extremely beauitful bastard of Dorne that had lords and common folk wanting to commit crimes of passion just for a peek at her body"</p><p>Hearing Gerold speak about this woman made Myrcella feel slightly uneasy "Why is he hiding her then if she was so beauitful" </p><p>"Lets just say me and the rest of my family do not get along, if you want to learn that you need to ask either Edric himself or his aunts for that answer"</p><p>"Why do you not get along with your family so well" </p><p>Gerold clasped his hands together and placed his elbows on the table smiling at Myrcella wickedly "Because my family follow in sweet little lies that were spread about Dorne"</p><p>"So they are just lies and that?" </p><p>"Precisely your grace, just lies, whispers designed to defame me, to make me appear as a monster"</p><p>"Well I am sorry for that, but you did fight well in the tourney" </p><p>"Not well enough" Gerold said bitterly. </p><p>"Perhaps you would like an opportunity to prove your worth then Gerold" Myrcella said as a small smile graced her lips. </p><p>Gerold looked at her with a curious look before he leaned more forward still having his hands clasped together and resting his elbows on the table "What do you have in mind" </p><p>"Another time" Myrcella said as she rose up from her seat looking down at Gerold "I bid you good fortune during this tourney Gerold" He bowed his head in response to her and without a word let her leave his tent untouched and unharmed, but Myrcella felt some strange feeling that made her uncomfortable as she left the tent and walked outside followed by Ser Barristan.</p><hr/><p>                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Love Is Questionable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Tommen Baratheon</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">This Lion Is Free</span></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Tommen had spent the night with Marei doing whatever he wanted to her, while she was trying to earn his trust all he was doing was indulging in his manhoods desires and wants. She was good at what he wanted and he enjoyed the feeling of having a women just please him, a women that wanted to sate his desires, but what he did not want was a woman who was working against him and trying to get information out of him. This knowledge of who she was made Tommen a little more aggressive than he had ever felt. Every moment in the bed with her he felt the urge to slap, grope, choke, and bite her hard hearing her muffled screams and pants as she took it as punishment for lying to him. When he had awoken the next morning she was asleep next to him, her body had some marks all over it and she looked to be in a deep sleep. When he looked at her he still felt that passion for her, but he could also feel that hurt and betrayal as he had discovered what she was. During one of their more intimate moments during the night he had kissed her deeply and she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck and began to beg him for his "royal seed" which he willingly gave her without a second thought. </p><p>Tommen knew what he was risking, what he had just done could cost him reputation, but at the same time he thoroughly enjoyed it and that is what scared him, he felt like he was starting to become his father. Yet that thought was quickly pushed aside when he was deep in the moment of pleasure with Marei,he loved every moment he experienced the night before and looking over at her he could see his handiwork was partially showing on her pale skin, she had lovemarks, soft bruises and faded red handprints all over her body. As he rose up from his soft warm bed within his guest chambers located in the grand castle of Highgarden the young prince stretched his arms out as wide as he could and let out a soft yawn as his eyes adjusted to the light slipping through the curtained windows. Licking his lips Tommen walked himself over to the table and chairs reaching for a fresh pitcher of cider that the servants must have brought it while he and Marei were fast asleep. A part of his mind was worried the servants would mention the presence of a women in his bed, but he did not really care as of right now he felt great, he felt like a true and proper man now and it felt really really good. </p><p>As he stood their drinking some sweet cider in the nude he heard the door open and a young serving girl who had a soft red mark across her face walked into the chamber quietly, she did not notice Tommen at first, but when she did her eyes went wide as they eyed him with fear before she quickly bowed her head. Instead of covering himself up the young prince simply slipped on a loose pair of rough red trouser pants before he walked over to examine the young serving girl. </p><p>"What happened to you?" Tommen said as he very gently lifted her face up to his so he could look over her fragile face as it looked to have been hit. </p><p>"I disobeyed my prince" the serving girl said meekly. </p><p>Tommen knew immediately who she had served not long along and his hands softened to gently grace her cheeks "I won't hurt you" he stated in a soft warm tone and without even thinking her kiss the bruise on her face and then very carefully step away eyeing her with compassion and care as his face displayed a warm smile. To say she was not in shock at his reaction would be a lie, she was simply frozen, not in fear, but out of complete and utter unknown feelings as the serving girl started to blush profusely before Tommen split the small distance between them once again and the prince kissed the serving girl quickly. It was a natural reaction between them as his lips touched hers and they embraced quietly not trying to wake Marei and soon enough they separated she still looked in shock and as she was about to say something he placed his index finger on her lip "I will need a wash, please go get a bath ready for me" she nodded and quickly departed out of his chambers and across the hallway to the bathing room. </p><p>As she left Tommen felt his actions finally sink into his mind and while he was shocked at himself he was also quite proud, he had never really been a type of "enofrcing" man, but last night with Marei made him realise he enjoyed the feeling of having that sort of control and being that type of way, it was addicting to him and he felt and overwhelming force of pleasure seep into his mind as he thought about being this type of man normally, yet he was not sure he would be able to, that his mind will revert back once Marei has left his presence. As he thought about the beauitful pale woman who rest within his bed Tommen quickly moved over to kiss her forehead softly before he left his chamber to go across the hall to the bathing room. As the young prince left his chamber he spotted his sister and her kingsguard Ser Barristan arriving. </p><p>"Morning dear sister" Tommen said with a warm smile as he was still very much topless and just in some loose fitted trousers. </p><p>His appearance made his sister chuckle at him as she moved over to embrace him in a long sentimental hug "Morning Tommen" she said into his ear and she pulled her head back to kiss him lightly on the cheek. </p><p>Myrcella seemed rather shocked as she pulled away that Tommen was smiling still at her "Hmm not blushing like usual when I give you a kiss" she teased and the young prince just laughed lightly and shook his head.</p><p>"Maybe because I have grown some more" Tommen said back with a wink which made Myrcella chuckle at him. </p><p>"Well look at you should I start calling you Robert the second now" she teased. </p><p>Tommen groaned loudly and shook his head "By the seven no, but it's at least better than Joffrey"</p><p>That comment made Myrcella giggle loudly and she had to cover her mouth to silence herself, even Ser Barristan had a grin on his face due to Tommen's comment.</p><p>"Speaking of our dear brother-" Myrcella said with a very tired tone "I have a feel he is trying to do something stupid or worse"</p><p>The young prince crossed his arms and sighed "He has still been hurting the serving girls" </p><p>When he said that both Myrcella's and Barristan's face shifted into disgust "How? father told him not to?" </p><p>Tommen shrugged "My serving girl that is making my bath had a very new bruise across her face, the only reason I knew it was Joffrey was because the mark that was left on her cheek as it was starting to bruise was a clenched fist with two rings on it"</p><p>Myrcella rolled her eyes and sighed heavily "He won't stop this cruel act he does, he truly is a bloody monster" Myrcella stated which both Tommen and Barristan agreed to by nodding their heads.</p><p>"Well we can't stop him and neither can father now, he is getting older and the older he gets the more violent he will become, but thankfully your getting far away from the capitol by marrying a Dayne"</p><p>She hesitated to respond at first "I just hope it is a good place to live" was all his sister could reply with.</p><p>Tommen comforted his sister by hugging her tightly "I will send you letters when I can" </p><p>"What will you do, father has not arranged any marriage for you?"</p><p>Shaking his head at his sister "No thankfully, but I don't know if I really want to get married right now" </p><p>Myrcella looked like she was about to pop a vein "What do you mean by that!" she said frantically. </p><p>"I want to explore the world that is outside of Westeros somewhat, I just want to live my life outside of King's Landing" </p><p>"That is dangerous Tommen" Myrcella said as she reached out to grip her brothers wrist "Father would be furious if he found out" </p><p>Tommen shrugged his shoulders "Father is to busy with this tourney, which has allowed me to think about things better" Just as Tommen had said that his chamber door opened and a re-dressed Marei very gingerly walked out of his chambers with a slight limp to her step as she walked past Tommen and his sister with as much speed as she could keeping her head down. Tommen felt rather proud of himself for seeing his handiwork in action, but the scathing look his sister was giving him made him gulp loudly. </p><p>"What the hells was that?" She questioned furiously "You turning into father are you?"</p><p>The young prince sighed loudly and shook his head "Why are you so mad Myrcella, it was nothing bad" he said defensively.</p><p>Myrcella was biting her lower lip hard, her eyes still burrowing into his with a fury "Tell me you did not do that?" </p><p>He shrugged "No I did not do that" he said sarcastically.</p><p>Myrcella let go of his wrist and slapped him three times over his arm "Don't be so stupid Tommen" she said in a fury "Or you will end up being called Robert the second" </p><p>Tommen scoffed "I did not pay her" he finally stated through gritted teeth. </p><p>As his sister went in for another tyrade of words what he said registered in his head and she turned back to look at his chamber door "But she was a whore?" </p><p>"That I did not have to pay" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Why what?" </p><p>"Why did you not have to pay her?" </p><p>"Ahhh-" Tommen hesitated for a moment "because I just took what I wanted" he said raising his hands up as he shrugged. </p><p>Myrcella looked at him in shock and then he quickly waved his hands realizing what he suggested "Not like that" Tommen stated with complete sincerity to it. That made the young princess sigh, but she still shook her head "Even if it just starts as a joke we can't risk rumours being spread about you brother, you are by far the favorite of this family" Myrcella said with little to no worry at all. </p><p>"Sorry" Tommen said and pushed his head down to look at his feet. </p><p>"Don't be sorry, I am quite happy that the attention is on both of you, that means that all my actions are unknown" With that the young princess excused herself from Tommen's presence and made haste to her own guest chambers.</p><p>As Myrcella retreated away to her chambers with Ser barristan hot on her tail that left Tommen to continue onwards towards his bathing room where the serving girl he had sent in earlier must have been waiting for him. Tommen opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the serving girl who was patiently waiting for him at the side of the heated bath. She was dressed in much lighter clothing that expressed her smaller smoother pale fragile body off more "Would my prince liked to be assisted while he bathes" she said with a soft sweet innocent smile appearing upon her face.</p><p>He grinned at her and without warning untied his trousers that he was wearing exposing himself back to her which made the serving girl blush a deep red. Before he said anything Tommen slid into the warm water and let out a satisfied groan "You may help, but only if I may know your name" Tommen said as his grin remained on his face and he eyed the woman up and down with a slight craving flashing before his blue eyes. </p><p>She hesitated for a moment and then lowered herself down next to the bath just slipping her feet and shins in before she spread her legs and tapped the empty space between them for Tommen to come sit down under her "My name is Aya your grace" </p><p>Tommen sighed "Just call me Tommen, it is nice to hear your name, you are a very pretty woman" he said with utter unnatural confidence in his voice that even surprised him somewhat. </p><p>Aya on the other hand while she was surprised she focused on her work as once the young prince sat between her legs she started to groom and massaged his scalp and working her way down very slowly making sure that Tommen was satisfied with each motion she made. The young prince smiled and rested his head back slightly on the edge of the bath so he was looking up towards Aya while his head was rested so close to her groin "Do you have a family name Aya?" Tommen asked with a warm smile directed up at her. </p><p>She looked down at him and shook her head "No yo..Tommen..no I am a bastard" she admitted and her hands that were kneading the young princes neck slowly stopped, but Tommen did not want her to stop so he reached a hand up to her face and gently cupped a cheek in one hand and gently pulled her face down to his so he could give her a gentle soft kiss which made Aya let out a sweet coo like noise. As Tommen went to pull away Aya pushed her head down and kissed him again, while the young prince was shocked he did not hesitate and returning the kiss. </p><p>Once the two separated Aya went back to cleaning and massaging Tommen's neck as her face and chest had turned a deep dark red while Tommen looked just happy to be there as he relaxed himself again and looked back up at Aya "I don't want you near Joffrey again" Tommen finally stated "You can be my personal serving girl, not his"</p><p>Aya wanted to cry at this, but she maintained herself best she could even with her eyes starting to water slightly which made the young Tommen caress her face some more to calm her "Thank you my prince" was all she could manage to get out. Tommen however very carefully moved his head to the side as he was relaxing and kissed her inner thigh a few times which sent an icy jolt through Aya's body and her already blushing body started to get goosebumps upon it. </p><p>"No need to thank me Aya" was all he said as he went over to her other inner thigh now and began to kiss that which caused a reaction of a soft jump from Aya and her hands struggling to continue to massage as Tommen could feel the frustration oozing from them which made the prince grin. While he had never really indulged in his "father's" side he was really enjoying the feeling of making women feel good, however he was worried that he may have gone a little overboard with marei last night, but that was only because he was so pent up and frustrated with her that he wanted her to feel everything and he meant everything. When it came to Aya though he was enjoying to kissing her, his body was craving something more, but his mind was quite happy with just kissing and touching of the serving girl.</p><p>When Aya let out a soft moan she felt her prince stop kissing her inner thighs and now he was teasing her the worst way he could, his head was shifted on an angle so he could kiss the very inner area of her groin, just teasing her profusely, yet she could not say or do anything because he was her prince. Trying her best to ignore her body going wild Aya focused on pushing her massage down his chest now, and she had an idea with what she could do to him. She took control of him and very carefully turned his head away from her so she could stretch her body down in front of him, her soft pale breasts right in front of his face as she leaned down to start to massage his waist, well in reality she was heavily focused on his inner thighs and groin now and punish him for what he had done. However unlike Tommen who was dealing with her having some clothing on her prince was naked and she every now and again would rub against the girth of his member as she massaged his inner thighs which caused the prince to push his head slightly forward and inadvertently kiss her soft breasts through the material of her top.</p><p>Tommen could not help but greatly enjoy her touch and feel which only was heighten when his body reacted in a more male way to her massaging, yet he was to focused on kissing her breasts that were very lightly "protected" from him by a thin layer of material. Tommen however was starting to get rather annoyed with the tin layer in front of him and the constant teasing from Aya, he went to remove the layer of clothing covering her breasts, but was instantly interrupted when a loud knock came from the door to the bathing room. Instantly both Aya and Tommen re-adjusted themselves and went back to looking rather "normal" as Aya was now just washing his already clean head and massaging his scalp again. Tommen could see that the deep red color of her skin was fading as her eyes were lit with worry. </p><p>"What is it!" Tommen yelled at the door. </p><p>The voice of Arys Oakheart sounded from the other side of the door "Queen mother to see you my prince" </p><p>Tommen rolled his eyes and looked at Aya who he gave a small smile to "It would be best if you redress and leave, I doubt mother will want anyone but me to talk to" with that Aya quickly removed herself from the bath and went to dry herself off and get changed back into her clothes so she could leave the minute Cersei entered. Once she was ready Tommen stated clearly and loudly "Enter" and once the queen mother made her way in Aya bowed and made her way out quickly.</p><p>As Cersei walked in and the serving girl walked out she eyed her and then quickly shifted her emerald green eyes over to her son who was quite nude in the bath, she however was not phased by his nakedness Cersei took it upon herself to change out of her flower crimson dress out into just her smallclothes so she could sit down where Aya was almost exactly sitting before hand, not that she was aware of that. Tommen instantly moved over to sit between his mother who also spread her legs and smiled warmly at him. "What would I do without you my sweet baby boy" she said. </p><p>"I would imagine you would still have Myrcella" Tommen said with an innocent look upon his face. </p><p>His mother let out a soft chuckle and shook her head "Ahh yes my only daughter, how delightful" she said sarcastically. </p><p>"Mother!" Tommen said in disbelief "Don't let her catch you saying that or else I will never hear the end of it" he jested back. </p><p>Cersei put her hands down upon Tommen's head and began to massage his scalp "I was thinking about having another child" </p><p>"Ewww mother!" the young prince said as he made a face which made Cersei chuckle to herself. </p><p>"Oh come now I am not some foolish mother Tommen, Besides that pretty little thing that I hear was limping from your room is not going to be something I just ignore" she said as she pinched his right ear tightly.</p><p>Tommen jumped a bit at the pinch and tilted his head to look up at his mother "Does everyone now just suddenly know about that?" </p><p>"Not very easy to hide it when she has a limp darling as well as a few marks of the night she had" her mother said with a rather unimpressed tone to her. </p><p>"Yes well that was well deserved" </p><p>"By the seven you are starting to sound like your brother" Cersei jested to her youngest cub. </p><p>"Hey! take that back mother!" Tommen said in a very cute tantrum like tone. </p><p>"Now I understand why that poor girl could not say no to you, you probably pouted her dress off"</p><p>He huffed in the water and crossed his arms over her chest "No! I took it off" </p><p>Cersei put a hand over his mouth to silence him before she leant down and gave him pne playful bite on his neck, she bite down and suckled for a few moments before she then pulled away slightly, her mouth against his neck "You may be a man, but your still my cub Tommen, my baby boy" </p><p>Tommen felt the hard "kiss" on his neck and winced at it, he knew well that it would be a mark everyone would be able to see, the only issue with it was that it was from his mother and not Marei which made him feel a slight sense of worry "Why did you have to do that mother?" he said softly. </p><p>"Just making sure any new woman you bring into your bed knows that your marked territory" Cersei said in a soft motherly tone giving Tommen a kiss upon his scalp as she moved her face away from his neck.</p><p>"Mother!" He drew out the word in an extra long plea against Cersei as if he wanted her to stop. </p><p>"If you keep acting like that Tommen I will mark you again and it won't be your neck" She said in a final tone as one of her hands clenched on his shoulders and dug her fingernails into her own sons skin.</p><p>Tommen winced at the feeling of the nails against his skin "Mother please" he begged softly. </p><p>"I don't want you turning out like your father" was all Cersei said as she stopped gripping so deeply into Tommen's shoulder.</p><p>The young prince raised his head up to look at his mother, her emerald green eyes burrowed down into Tommen's blue and they just sat there staring at one another, their eyes in a constant unnatural stare between one another. Cersei leaned her head down after a few moments and Tommen pushed himself up and out of instinct, out of natural feeling, young Tommen felt the soft smooth lips of his mothers gently caress against his own lips as the two locked lips slowly and intimately.   </p>
<hr/><p>      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still have some chapters drafted that need some work, but I just wanted to give thanks for everyone who was reading this. I also wanted to take the time to give you a warning to say that my chapter updates might be spread out a bit more due to christmas, new years etc etc all coming closer and RL stuff happening throughout this december and into next year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. What Of The East</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little surprise hides within this chapter that contains information about someone heading East.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Edric Dayne</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">Not A Whole Family</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edric had taken it upon himself to go for a walk around the Dornish campsite in the company of two of his Dayne guards, his reason for walking around was purely out of interest and a little worry as he primarily wanted to clear his head after such an intense melee and after seeing one of his Prince's get their arm basically crushed by a walking giant of a man it made his stomach curl lightly. Edric debated if he wanted to involve himself in any of the events, but instead and chose against it as he could not risk anything happening to him, instead he would merely be a spectator and hopefully someone who would be courting the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms. The only issue with that was Myrcella seemed to be avoiding him since their very first encounter, this avoiding him made Edric feel like he had done something wrong, or perhaps she was aware of something that he was rather nervous about her finding out about. "Lord Dayne!" came a firm commanding voice from behind him and when the young lord spun on his heels to look at the approaching figure who had called his name he recognized the figure almost right away.</p>
<p>"Lord Stark" Edric said with a smile as he quickly pushed himself forward to greet the northern lord with a strong handshake.</p>
<p>Eddard was wearing more lighter southon clothes that seemed to be a mismatch of sizes which made Edric grin wickedly at him "I hope your trip was safe" said Lord Stark. </p>
<p>"My trip was safe and easy, but I did ride hard and fast" </p>
<p>"Yes I was informed about that by your aunts" </p>
<p>Edric rolled his eyes and sighed heavily "What did they tell you?"</p>
<p>Eddard smiled warmly at Edric "You should have rested more" </p>
<p>"I wanted to be the first of the Dornish host to arrive" </p>
<p>"Because you wanted to impress the princess?" Ned asked as he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>Edric sighed loudly and looked at Lord Stark "Yes, but that did not go to the best of plans" </p>
<p>"I was also informed that Myria was not to happy with what you did, or perhaps she was not happy about the fact you lied to her" Eddard's face shifted into a stern look.</p>
<p>The young lord looked away and exhaled softly "I wanted to keep her safe from it" Edric admitted softly.</p>
<p>"By lying to her?" Eddard said with a confused face. </p>
<p>Edric put his hands up in defeat "Yes I learned my lesson about what not to do" </p>
<p>Eddard shook his head and sighed loudly "You could have sent her North, she could have been safe with me" </p>
<p>"As much as I would have liked to, it is best she stay as far away from...everything, she is safer that way" </p>
<p>"Is she truly safe, what happens when it becomes known?" </p>
<p>"She is safe Lord Stark I assure yo that, the truth is secret and she is surrounded by those loyal to her and her cause"</p>
<p>"What cause would that be?" Ned said with a demanding tone. </p>
<p>"One you will find out about soon enough, but I must assure you that I do have buissness elsewhere Lord Stark" Edric said with a almost upbeat smile planted across his face. </p>
<p>Both lords stood there looking at one another until Eddard silently nodded to Edric and made haste back towards the Northen campsite. Edric went towards the center of the Dornish campsite as he wanted to go and see his prince after the injuries he sustained in the melee. The young lord wanted to put a good impression on Prince Oberyn as the last time they spoke alone it was quite comforting, he enjoyed having some sort of masculine figure in his life, he may not have been a major figure in his life, but Edric still admired Oberyn for everything the Prince was and could be.</p>
<p>As Edric had requested entry into the Prince Oberyn's tent he felt a twinge of nervousness fill his stomach, he was worried about what to say or do. Edric was unsure what Prince Oberyn would think of him if he himself was unsure how to act or speak. As the young lord was ushered into the tent by the guards the first thing he took notice of was that the Prince seemingly was not within the main area, instead it was his lover and paramour Ellaria Sand. She looked rather ravishing in a sandy yellow dress that did not shy away from displaying more then enough skin for the young lord to get a glance of.   </p>
<p>"I am sorry if this is not a good time to request a meeting" Edric said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes very cautiously looking towards Ellaria.</p>
<p>"Nonsense it is fine, however my Oberyn needs his rest so he can recover all his lost strength"</p>
<p>"Ahh well I must give my apologies for intruding upon his rest" </p>
<p>Ellaria waved him off "Come sit with me and have some wine" </p>
<p>Edric hesitated at first, he looked at Ellaria as she sat down at a small table drinking some dornish red.</p>
<p>"I don't bite...that much young lord Edric" She teased as she noticed his hesitation "So come sit" she said as she motioned her hand towards one of the free chairs across from her before she gracefully poured a glass of red for Edric.</p>
<p>He nodded his head in return and proceeded to follow her instructions as he sat down formally and then very graciously accepted the wine glass before he took a small swig from it "How was his arm?" Edric asked in concern. </p>
<p>"Badly wounded, but it is not infected thankfully, just very much not how an arm should be. The maesters and healers worked extremely hard to ensure that his arm would heal, but unfortunately it won't be the same as it was before, liekly he will be somewhat crippled, but alas in the end the loss of an arm is the cost of the vengeance he sought for his sweet darling sister and her children" </p>
<p>He bowed his head slightly "That is a great shame, he was a fine fighter and an even better man" </p>
<p>"Aye, but now he can put away his spear and focus purely on his family" Ellaria smiled genuinely at her own words.</p>
<p>Edric nodded his head "That he will" just as he was about to continue his conversation a faint noise could be heard coming from one of the smaller divided rooms within the tent and out came a short-legged, stocky, plain faced, brown haired young man who eyed both Ellaria and Edric with a smile. At first Edric did not recognize him, but when he took a proper second look the familiar face of Quentyn Martell flashed before him and Edric smiled brightly before bowing his head "Prince Quentyn, what a pleasant surprise" </p>
<p>"I wish I could say the same thing" Quentyn looked saddened, but managed to hold his plain face together "I worry for my uncle and his health" </p>
<p>"We all do" Ellaria said quickly "He was loved by all of Dorne, well almost all of Dorne" Ellaria said smiling at the thought of the few lords Oberyn had made enimies of by his past actions.</p>
<p>That comment made both boys smile at the thought of the "Red Viper" </p>
<p>"In the end he got his vengeance" Quentyn said proudly with a grand smug look upon his face. </p>
<p>"Not you too" Ellaria said with a sigh and the roll of her eyes in a jesting manor "Sometimes I wonder if you love your uncle more then your father"</p>
<p>That brought a thought to Edric's mind "Speaking of the Martell men, did Trystane come and visit Oberyn to?"</p>
<p>Quentyn hesitated for a moment before he rubbed the back of his neck "Trystane did not come to the tourney father requested that he remain in Sunspear for a reason he did not chose to disclose to anyone"</p>
<p>Both Ellaria and Edric were surprised at the information "He said nothing about this to Oberyn" Ellaria declared before she took a sip of her wine. </p>
<p>"I will admit that is a little strange" Edric said not wanting to sound offensive. </p>
<p>"Father has been acting strange for a while" Quentyn stated before biting his lower lip "The strangest thing I was witness to was the fact he commissioned three ships to be built a year ago, two were built rather quick and have remained within the Martell navy, however he gifted the last ship which was only built a month or two ago to a bastard captain" </p>
<p>"Why would he do that?" Edric questioned "And who was this bastard,another sand?" </p>
<p>"I can't answer the first one, but I know of the second, it was in fact not a bastard from Dorne at all, instead it was a Crownlands bastard who goes by the name Aurane Waters. I do not know a lot about him, other then the fact he is extremely handsome to look at" </p>
<p>At first Edric sat there perplexed and then the realization hit him which must have been obvious on his face cause both Ellaria and Quentyn were looking at him with raised brows "Myria left on a ship that was Captained by a Waters" </p>
<p>"What type of ship?" Quentyn asked. </p>
<p>"Carrack I think.." </p>
<p>"Well that was the last ship father had built before he gave it away, but what I don't understand is him giving it to some Crowlands bastard" </p>
<p>Ellaria joined in after both Quentyn and Edric had their says "Well that ship is full of bastards" she stated clearly which made Quentyn raise a brow and look towards her questioningly "Captain Waters, Myria Sand and Obara Sand, that is three bastards on one ship, god knows if they are making any more" Ellaria said in jest as she took a sip of her wine.</p>
<p>Her comment made both Edric and Quentyn chuckle lightly as they began to think about it "Well they are all bastards born of passion" Quenty added onto what Ellaria said. </p>
<p>"Be careful" Ellaria teased "Edric here might get jealous thinking about Myria getting comfortable with the captain" </p>
<p>"She can do whatever she wants to do" he replied a little to quickly which earned him a pair of smirks.</p>
<p>"Hmmm I think you mean she can do whoever she wants to do" Quentyn teased. </p>
<p>"After all Lord Dayne you did send her away, what else could she possibly get up to on that boring trip" Ellaria added. </p>
<p>"Alright alright!" Edric said clearly as he waved his hands in the air as some sort of surrender "I understand what you are saying"</p>
<p>"So why would you send her away, it is not a crime to have passion for another women" Ellaria said innocently. </p>
<p>"I agree with my...aunt" Quentyn said sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Because...she wanted to adventure around the world" He replied. </p>
<p>Ellaria looked at him as if he had grown a second head and she just folded her arms across her chest "Oh really, then please tell me why she got so mad then? did you tell her that it was a foolish idea and she snuck off on her own accord did she?" Ellaria sarcastically said. </p>
<p>"Yeah that was a horrible lie Edric" Quentyn stated "Perhaps you should learn from father or uncle some more, let them show you the way of Dornish politics" Quentyn teased.</p>
<p>Edric shook his head at both of them "Well what am I supposed to say?" </p>
<p>"The truth!" Said a voice from the entry flap of the tent. </p>
<p>Everyone froze as they all registered the voice within their heads, everyone within that small room knew who had just spoken, but none of them dared to look towards the entry. </p>
<p>Ellaria was the first to speak as she gathered herself best she could, she quickly dashed her eyes over to the figure and tried her best to look disarming and friendly "Ser Gerold" she said calmly and clearly "What a surprise"</p>
<p>"Drop the act Ellaria" Gerold said firmly which made the women scowl at him "I don't want you pathetic little snakish lies filling my head like you do with these two" </p>
<p>Without even turning to acknowledge Gerold, Edric spoke clearly and in his best commanding tone "You are not welcome here Gerold!"  </p>
<p>The older figure let out a sickening and disturbing laugh for a moment before he calmed himself "Well I just wanted to see how my fellow kinsmen was fairing after our poor princes foul accident, such a shameful display and here I thought that Dorne's faithful prince was a good fighter" </p>
<p>"Open your mouth again and I will make sure it stays shut permanently" Quentyn said in a firm tone. </p>
<p>Gerold did not care for Quentyn and instead he stared the young prince down into submission which forced Edric to stand and face Gerold "You are not welcome here" Edric stated once again now standing face to face with his so called cousin.</p>
<p>Gerold moved his gaze from Quentyn to Edric and he smiled wickedly at the younger boy "Oh how strong you are, but I do not wish to insult you any further Edric, I just wished to inform you that Princess Myrcella has requested your presence within her chambers at Highgarden"</p>
<p>Edric was taken back by what Gerold said, Edric wanted to question that further, but before he even got a word out his own kinsmen left the tent without saying a word, the unnatural figure of Gerold Dayne just seeping off back into the ruckus of the outside world.</p>
<p>"He is something" Quentyn said clearly looking displeased and annoyed by Gerold's prensence. </p>
<p>"Those eyes are unnatural" Ellaria stated as she took a large gulp of her wine. </p>
<p>Edric knew what they meant, Gerold was the black sheep of the family, everything about him was unknown or a complete mystery. Rumors about dark and unnatural things happening generally were always surrounding Gerold, yet no one could dicate what was truth or false as no one wanted to find out personally. "He may be the only Dayne I don't like, hell even the dead Dayne's I like more then him" Edric said.</p>
<p>"He is the last male Dayne besides you, but I pray for whatever girl opens her legs for him" </p>
<p>"Don't put that in my mind Quentyn!" Edric said. </p>
<p>Ellaria chuckled loudly as it seemed all the stress she had gained as well as anger from the presence of Gerold had be released "You two are already like brothers, shame I always thought Edric liked my daughters or was it Arianna" Ellaria teased. </p>
<p>Quentyn let out a hearty laugh as Edric stood there in front of them, his pale cheeks reddening slightly at the mention of his feelings towards the Sand Snakes and Arianne. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Assurances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Petyr Baelish</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Petyr had resigned to his small room within the grand castle of Highgarden to consult with Lord Sweet about a rather interesting incident that had happened during the events of the first major melee. As Petyr sat there behind his desk, his hands clasped together with a small smirk plastered on his face he watched as Lord Sweet prophetically recalled every detail about an attempted theft within his tent.</p>
<p>"We caught one of them though!" Lord Sweet said triumphantly "made that bastard Braavosi spill everything after a few suitable punishments"</p>
<p>Petyr nodded his head "And what exactly were they trying to steal?" </p>
<p>Lord Sweet looked around the small room and sighed "That bloody chest! turns out the whole auction of it was a scam to earn them some coin and then they would steal it back, they have done it for the past few months of traveling towards the tourney" </p>
<p>"Interesting, well I guess when they found out you were no longer in possession of the chest they were rather....disappointed?"</p>
<p>"That does not even begin to describe how they reacted, those filthy "freemen" went on a rampage trying to find it and when I informed them that the chest had been moved they looked ghostly and pale" </p>
<p>Petry leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk "Any reason why they were so...furious?" </p>
<p>"Turns out that chest is worth even more than I paid for it, whatever is locked inside it is priceless and very much dangerous, some weird prophecy they spoke about I did not understand a word of that jubberish though"</p>
<p>"Hmmm...Haronno!" Baelish called commandingly and in came a handsome dark olive burly like figure of one of Petyr's most priceless whores, a man from his whorehouse located in Gulltown.</p>
<p>"Yes Lord Baelish?" the man said in a smooth as silk voice.</p>
<p>"Is everything ready and in order for your departure?" </p>
<p>Haronno hesitated for a moment "My departure?" he said clearly confused.</p>
<p>"Tell me Haronno, have you ever thought about going back across the Narrow Sea to see your home again?" </p>
<p>"Well yes of course, but I could not afford those types of trips back and forth so often" </p>
<p>"Well this trip is paid for and provided by me" Petyr said clearly and his smirk grew wider "You will be heading back home of course" </p>
<p>"But my lord, I thought you needed me here" </p>
<p>Petyr waved him off and let out a soft chuckle "Of course your presence here would be marvelous, but my good man, this trip you are going on is of the utmost importance. So tell me Haronno, how long has it been since you have headed back home?"</p>
<p>"Not very often my lord, Myr is a wonderful city my lord, but rather expensive to travel to, thus I have not seen any of my family in a long time, and much of the family I once knew has passed on from this world" </p>
<p>Lord Sweet watched the encounter with rather interested eyes "Hmmm never took you for a Myrman, you don't really have that sultry accent" he stated. </p>
<p>Haronno smiled and then as if by command he spoke "That is because I was trained well when to use it and when to not" he said in a very sensual and empower drawl of an accent. </p>
<p>Lord Sweet chuckled and Petyr even joined in softly. </p>
<p>"Why am I heading home though my Lord" Horonna said as he broke off his accent and went back into his more firm Westerosi talk. </p>
<p>Petyr looked to Lord Sweet and smiled before his eyes shifted back to Haronno "You will be heading to Essos for business, but first stop will be Myr as I will have contacts there who can help you find what we are looking for"</p>
<p>"Of course my lord" Haronno bowed deeply before he departed from the room in haste obviously very pleased with being able to head back home for a short period of time. </p>
<p>"You sure do to put a lot of trust in whores" Lord Sweet said openly and with clear confusion. </p>
<p>Petyr chuckled and wiggled his index finger at Lord Sweet "Trust would be a strong word, however I do appreciate them and reward them if they appease me, plus Haronno is a good man, deathly loyal to me and that is something I appreciate, if he comes back alive from this journey I will give him a great gift" </p>
<p>"It seems working under you lord Baelish can be very profitable, that is of course if one is to follow your absolute commands am I correct?" Sweet asked as he had a face of deep thought. </p>
<p>"Partially yes it is, however it is also for business, as both politics and business go hand it hand, I am after all the master of coin" </p>
<p>"At this rate you are basically the master of whispers too, that old bald bastard should be jealous of you, but I don't understand the spider at all" </p>
<p>Petyr grinned and nodded his head "Well even Varys knows little of what I plan"</p>
<p>"Let me guess this plan of yours involves that chest you took from me?"</p>
<p>Petyr simply chuckled in response  </p>
<p>"Essos is a big place, what exactly are you looking for?" Sweet questioned with a raised brow. </p>
<p>"Oh that will not be an issue at all, they will be very easy to find, they have a rather "distinct" look to them after all" Petyr said as his grin twisted into a wicked smile.</p>
<p>Lord Sweet was unsure how to proceed with a response so instead the man just smiled awkwardly and nodded his head "of course"</p>
<p>As the two sat there looking at one another a loud knock came from the door and without even accepting or asking permission the person who knocked walked in. Lord Sweet looked rather shocked at first at the thought of someone being so rude as to knock and then enter without even giving a name or asking for permission, however that shocked turned to uncomfort when the armor clad figure of Ser Manon Moore strode into the small chambers in his kingsguard armor. </p>
<p>"Ser Manon" Petyr said cheerily. </p>
<p>"Lord Baelish" He replied with a grunt of a voice before he looked at Lord Sweet and then nudge his head back to the door. Lord Sweet got the hint and quickly removed himself from the room without a single word as he was very clearly frightened of the sight of Ser Manon Moore.</p>
<p>"What brings you to me today good Ser?" </p>
<p>"The prince has requested your presence"</p>
<p>"Ahhh I assume this is about his little disagreement with the grand maester?" </p>
<p>"I was not informed of why, you were just commanded to come or face the princes wrath"</p>
<p>"Always a very lively man of action our princes is, wouldn't you agree Ser Manon?"</p>
<p>"He has always been a man of action our beloved prince" Ser Manon deadpanned back. </p>
<p>Petyr licked his lips and chuckled "What do you know?" </p>
<p>Ser Manon dropped the act of portraying a stern malice filled figure and instead removed his helm and exhaled loudly relaxing his stature "Prince Joffrey is planning something rather dangerous, that is what I am aware of" </p>
<p>"Dangerous how?"</p>
<p>"I am not entirely sure my lord, but the prince got into a heated argument with Pycelle about what I could only guess would be a poison of a sort" </p>
<p>Petyr was quite for a moment as he contemplated his response, he sighed softly "I assume this little scheme of his will be very disruptive to "our" operations" </p>
<p>"The prince is power hungry, he wants to ensure that his birthright is not taken from him by his "bastard" brother"</p>
<p>"That boy has been more troublesome than helpful, yet Lord Tywin expects he will be useful to us, I however am not so sure of it"</p>
<p>"I don't trust the lions my lord" Manon said determinedly. </p>
<p>"Oh it is not about trust my good ser, it is about assurances when it comes to the lion" </p>
<p>"What have they assured you my lord?" </p>
<p>"Safety" Petyr declared with a smile "Safety and prosperity"</p>
<p>Ser Manon did not look overly convinced "Do they really always pay their debts?" </p>
<p>"Well let's talk about your dear old friend who unfortunately passed shall we?"</p>
<p>"He was my liege lord, not my friend" </p>
<p>"Yet you are still furious with his passing?" </p>
<p>"His murder you mean" Manon spat. </p>
<p>Petyr looked at Manon and nodded his head "Unfortunately we know nothing else, and I assume you have not found anything?"</p>
<p>Ser Manon shook his head "I have my duty to guard the royal family first and foremost" </p>
<p>"Ahh yes the royal family, tell me how is the young prince Tommen" </p>
<p>"He seems to be in a more cheerier mood then his brother and he does not seem to be as fearful of him either, my assumption is that the young prince unlike his brother has finally bloodied his sword on the gift of life"</p>
<p>"Perhaps he has finally done that" Petyr said with a knowing sly smile across his face.</p>
<p>Ser Manon put his helmet back onto his head and then looked at Petyr as he fixed his posture "It is time to go my lord" he said sternly and to that Petyr smiled and willingly got to his feet to follow the kingsguard to meet the prince.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Salty Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few short chapters will be posted today :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Asha &amp; Yara Greyjoy</span> </em> </b>
</p><hr/><p>Unlike the Reach, Westerlands or even Dorne the Iron Islands were treated rather insignificantly by the rest of Westeros, most people thought the Ironborn were nothing but savage raiders. While they were not completly wrong, not every Ironborn was a raider, not every Ironborn would come reaping, raiding and raping, not every Ironborn cared for that life anymore. Ahsa and Yara were two of the more progressive minds within the desolate "kingdom" of the Iron Isles. The sisters knew their home like the back of their hands and they knew that it was struggling to survive. The Reach was not willingly supplying them with stocks of food, the Westerlands were not very open to trade and the North &amp; Riverlands hated the Iron Isles equally due to their bloody history with one another. Yara was very vocal about the Iron Isle needing trade, needing food, materials and resources so that it can survive, but her pleas for her people fell on deaf ears as the Greyjoy patriarch at the time Balon Greyjoy was more interested in revenge, revenge for the deaths of his first two sons, deaths mind you that Yara and Asha both knew were due to their father's own orders. </p><p>Asha had experienced her father's fury the most, she had been the most defiant, the most aggressive, the most willing of her family after the downfall of her older brothers. Yet once again she had to endure her father's sickness as he displayed nothing but contempt for his daughters. Asha felt hopeless in her battle against her father sometimes, she felt deflated, defeated and lost at sea, nothing she could say or do would ever please him because she was not a son, because she was not a true Ironborn. No matter what her father tried to do to her she endured, no matter the cruelty he tried to inflict on her through nefarious means Asha would withstand it and, in the end, she would find hope, hope within her younger sister, her partner, her lover. Together alongside her sister Asha felt a slight hope, she saw a light within the never-ending darkness, she found her lighthouse to guide her away from the rocks, she found her heart within her younger sister.  </p><p>"Are use two going to be off in the world of thoughts forever" Came the soft lady like voice of a delicate, pale auburn-haired woman who was sitting among the sisters while her beloved Theon, the brother of Asha and Yara was off talking to their uncle Victarion about his plans, and about the future of the Iron Islands. </p><p>"You know just because you have a pretty face does not mean I won't hit you for annoying me" Asha said with a wicked glint in her eyes.  </p><p>"I would have just threatened the kiss her; you know how the Northerners are, all humble and faithful to traditions, they prefer a cock within a cunt their whole lives, yet they are missing out on some rather fun experiences with other holes" Yara stated. </p><p>Sansa sat their clearly confused, dumbfounded and very confused about what Yara had said, yet Asha could see that the pale redheads' cheeks were a slight tinge of red "Tradition is the right way to live your life" Sansa replied very courteously maintaining a controlled tone. </p><p>This response made both the Greyjoy sisters chuckle "Oh what a sweet thing you are" Yara said through her chuckles while Asha just shook her head at Sansa.  </p><p>"Sweet?" Sansa questioned with a raised brow.  </p><p>"Yeah sweet, you know like the thing between your legs, I bet it tastes like nectar" Asha teased.  </p><p>Sansa was bright red and clearly both uncomfortable, but not mad as she crossed her legs and tried to conceal as much of herself as she could beneath her blue dress that matched the color of her densely amazing eyes. </p><p>Yara grinned at Sansa's reaction and very carefully relaxed upon the chair she was seated on stretching herself very unladylike out and making all sorts of grunts and groans.  </p><p>Asha just scoffed at her sister and mumbled something under her breath.  </p><p>"What was that?" Yara shot at her sister.  </p><p>"Oh nothing" Asha deadpanned.  </p><p>"Better have been nothing or else that jaw will be sore in the morning" Yara both threatened and teased towards her sister.  </p><p>Sansa was rather innocent at first, but she had come to terms with how rather forward the sisters were with one another and how outgoing their conversations could become even with people around and this made the pale beauty blush somewhat as her mind had proceeded to understand what the Yara had just threatened her sister with. </p><p>Asha who was scowling at her sister due to the threat she received noticed Sansa's rather flurry of red cheeks and grinned "Oh look at you all innocent, yet you clearly understood what my sister just said didn't you?" </p><p>Yara at first raised a brow at her sisters' comments before she too caught on and grinned "Oh my my, and here I thought the North was full of prudes" she taunted.  </p><p>"We are not prudes" Sansa said defensibly.  </p><p>"Yes, you are" Both sisters replied in unison. </p><p>"Bunch of sour old cold people who don't know how to have fun" Asha added on.  </p><p>"We do know how to have fun; it's just the weather makes it harder on us"  </p><p>"Oh yes blame the weather" Yara said rolling her eyes. </p><p>"You try to do anything in the North and you will understand that even when it is not winter the North is a cold hard place to endure"  </p><p>"It is bloody cold, could freeze my tits right off" Yara stated as she thought about it.  </p><p>"I like your tits though" Asha replied to her sister "They better not freeze right off"  </p><p>Sansa just rolled her eyes and shook her head "You two are insane I swear"  </p><p>"Insanely in-love" Asha replied with a smug look upon her face, but in the end, it was received with two faces that looked at her like she was mad "What?" Asha questioned.  </p><p>"That was horrible, don't ever say that again" Yara said clearly feigning disgust. </p><p>Sansa's face had shifted to a slight corner of the mouth grin as she looked over towards Asha "Well I think that is by far the sweetest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth"  </p><p>Asha rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at Sansa "be careful now, just because our brother likes you does not mean we have to"  </p><p>"Oh now you're all threatening" Yara said chuckling "What do you want to be dear sister, sweet or salty today"  </p><p>"The only thing salty is Sansa's mouth" Asha replied with a wink to her sister which made both sisters laugh, but Sansa sat there looking rather confused at what Asha meant by that. The two older sisters just chuckled and laughed with one another at the expense of a confused and rather innocent looking Sansa who still could not wrap her head around what the women meant by that comment. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Half Lion Half Stag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Joffrey Baratheon</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p>Having made himself comfortable the young prince made sure that he was well cared for, he had a nice large pitcher of wine as well as a plate full of some delicate meats and vegetables all cooked well together. He took a sip of his wine and then proceeded to cut a piece of meat up for him to savor within his mouth. As the young prince did so he heard a knock upon the door to his chambers. Unlike most of his family who kept their kingsguard outside to guard the door Joffrey kept his inside his chamber most of the time so he could convey his "emotions" with them and question them about many things. Ser Boros looked at Joffrey who nodded his head towards the bloated man, soon enough the heavy chamber door was opened and in came a tall gaunt looking man who had a long ropy black goatee dangling from his perplexingly pointed chin.  </p><p>Joffrey smiled wickedly at the figure as he chewed upon a thick chunk of sweet port "Now you must be the one they call Hoat the Goat" Joffrey said cheerily towards the man not caring if he was insulting him or not.   </p><p>"Vargo" he said through a thick arguably noticeably lisp that caused him to sound of slow wit.   </p><p>This made the prince chuckle at the man's reply and Joffrey simply nodded his head "Yes right of course Vargo" Joffrey after he had taken a sip of his wine gestured to a seat across from his table "Come sit, I do not wish to force a man to stand if he does not need to"   </p><p>Vargo's dark deathly eyes simply scanned his surroundings first before the tall man proceeded to make his way to the sea Joffrey had offered him. Very slowly the man took a seat, although Hoat looked rather uneasy and nervous at the presence of both Ser Boros and Ser Meryn who had moved from the door to stand directly behind the seat that Vargo had taken, both kingsguard eyeing him with great disdain.  </p><p>"Good....good" Joffrey said smiling somewhat are Vargo as he took a bite of a soft carrot and savored the taste slowly "Tell me-" Joffrey spoke with his mouth full of carrot so he quickly chewed it and swallowed "Tell me, do you know why I have contacted you?"   </p><p>"You seek to put my company upon a contract"   </p><p>Joffrey nodded his head "Very good" the young prince praised Vargo like he was a child who had just said his first full sentence "Yes, but not just any contract a rather unique one"  </p><p>Vargo just folded his arms across his chest "What is it?"   </p><p>The prince chuckled and waved his index finger at the man "Now I don't know what kind of rural heap of folly you come from, but here in Westeros we are gracious to royalty and treat them with a proper respect"   </p><p>The older man simply sighed "How may I serve you, your grace" he said in a tone of voice that sounded completely insignificant.   </p><p>Joffrey seemingly took his time to process the words as he took a bite of his sweet pork "hmmm, could use a bit more enthusiasms, but that can be for next time. Right now, we can get onto business" Joffrey finished off a bite of a vegetable, then he took a sip of his wine before he snapped his fingers in the air and overcame a fragile looking servant girl who very shakily gave Joffrey a small piece of parchment. "Thank you darling" he said in a very sweet voice to the girl who just nodded her head and then very hastily retreated from his presence. "Now I am tasking this....brave company-"   </p><p>Vargo cut Joffrey of "Brave Companions"   </p><p>The prince looked at Vargo for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and then handing over the piece of parchment over to him "I am paying your...brave companions to find and kill someone for me"   </p><p>Hoat looked at the parchment and felt his eyes grow slightly wide "Hah! she is naught but a child, tis is to kill them" he said with a sly grin upon his face.   </p><p>Joffrey shook his head "Aye she was just a child, now she is a child with some form of protection from what I have been told she has come into the company of some loyal guards as well as some sort of free company of her own"   </p><p>Vargo looked at the prince confused "She could afford a free company?"   </p><p>"Apparently so, but this free company is rather unknown to me, even my spies know little about them, they are not a large group, but they are still protecting this...this thing from its deserved death"  </p><p>Hoat thought to himself for a moment before he sighed loudly "Do you know where she was last seen?"   </p><p>"Just outside of territory belonging to Volantis, but that report is a few days old, I am not sure who she has with her, or even why they are protecting her, but this will make the job slightly harder"   </p><p>"Slightly..." Vargo said and chuckled "This will make the job much more fun" he said with a wicked grin.  </p><p>Joffrey smiled back at him "I am glad you are making light upon this situation, but we must not waste too much time, I have plans that have begun to unfold and I will need to see to them soon enough, so if you can get rid of this girl quickly, I will pay you double"   </p><p>Vargo seemed rather surprised, but the tall man simply nodded his head in understanding "I will find and kill the girl, then I will bring her head back to you"   </p><p>"Good, make it quick, we can't afford her to gather any bloodier followers"  </p><p>"Do you want me to do anything special with her followers?"   </p><p>Joffrey took a moment to think and then just shrugged his shoulders "Just kill them, and whatever this free company is with her, if it even is a free company, whatever they are just get rid of them"   </p><p>"Understood" Vargo said with a firm nod of his head before he got up from his seat, bowed his head towards Prince Joffrey and then hastily made his retreat out of the room.  </p><p>Ser Boros watched as Vargo Hoat left and then slowly made his way towards Prince Joffrey "Your grace, are you sure your trust is not put in the wrong place?"   </p><p>"It is not my trust I put into that ravager, it is my gold, and you and I both know that gold is far more valuable in this world then trust" Joffrey scoffed at even the idea of trust and just shook his head before he took a sip of his wine "Gold is power in Westeros"  </p><p>Boros nodded his head in understanding "But my lord, even if you are "investing" in this free company are you sure that they will succeed in what you are paying them for?"   </p><p>"I am not so sure if I am quite honest the last report, I received about that dragonwhore was concerning, yet I am aware that the small council has an inside man who is giving them much finer details; however, no one seems to be willing to inform my father about these reports"   </p><p>"They are keeping information from the king?" Boros asked in a shocked tone.   </p><p>Joffrey simply chuckled at the kingsguards response "Why yes, of course they are hiding things, it is the small council all those upon it serve their own interest over the crowns, it is often easy to understand why father prefers the company of wine and whores over the company of a council"   </p><p>"Be careful your grace, we would not wish your father to hear you say those words"   </p><p>"Yes...yes that would be rather...deadly wouldn't it?" Joffrey said with a wicked glint in his eyes "A fat man trying to scold his son" Joffrey let out a cackling unnerving laugh while Ser Boros just stood there not expressing any form of emotion.  </p><p>"Your grace what of your betrothed"   </p><p>That made the laughing Joffrey halt for a moment before he sighed heavily "It seems she has let those foul rumors twist her thoughts of me, thus she is willfully ignoring me"  </p><p>"What do you seek to do about that?"   </p><p>"I have to ensure that she will befit no harm upon her body, unless of course she is deserving of it, but I won't tell her that much"  </p><p>"What about the rumors though, you know most of Highgarden fears you"   </p><p>"Fear is a useful tool Ser Boros" The prince said as he clasped his hands together "Fear can create opportunities"  </p><p>"It can also create opposition" Boros said back.  </p><p>That response made Joffrey grind his teeth together "Perhaps, but I intend to ensure that those rumors just stay rumors, I will win the heart of my betrothed while also ensuring that my beloved siblings also are married off before the end of this tourney"   </p><p>"The tourney will truly become renowned around Westeros for not just being such a grand tourney, but also one to host three royal weddings" Boros said with a raised brow as if he was thinking about what he just said within his head.  </p><p>"Exactly, this tourney will have quite a lot of...excitement, so much so that it will be written down in the history books for the events that will take place within it"  </p><p>"Of course, your grace, do you wish for me to ensure that your betrothed meets you tonight"   </p><p>Joffrey paused to think before he nodded his head "Yes good Ser, ensure that you are not too forceful with her, I need to ensure that she will...respect my authority" </p><p>"And what if she does not do such a thing?"  </p><p>The prince chuckled "Oh come now Boros, she will see that she has no choice but to bend, or she will face the same breaking that the common filth face when they dare to go against the wrath of a lion and stag combined"  </p><p>Boros simply nodded his head "Aye I understand your grace" With that the large man bowed his head and made his way out of Joffrey's private room to go and collect Joffrey's soon to be wife. This allowed the young prince time to think about his choice in peace and quiet while only one kingsguard stood within the room and guarded him.     </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Old Against New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Theon Greyjoy</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p>"Uncle you have to understand what I am trying to do" Theon said with a controlled tone.  </p><p>"Aye I bloody do, but this is our way of life, if you try to change that, if you try to infect us with the North's honor or any of those prissy greenland values you will destroy us" Victarion replied.  </p><p>The two had been deep in conversation for an hour or so between one another as Theon wanted to try to convince his rather traditional uncle of the idea Theon had for the Iron Isles, of what he wanted to change, of what he wanted to bring. Victarion was not very receptive at first, he got angry, then shifted to disappointment, but in the end instead of just arguing with his nephew he grew tired and sat to listen clearly not wanting to fight within the little family he had. Theon was not trying to be overly forceful or pushy of his ideals and wants for his people, but he needed his uncle to see, to understand that the life they were living would kill them in the end, that they could not survive without aid from the "prissy greenlanders"  </p><p>"If we continue on our way of paying the iron price for everything we will die out, it is not a sustainable way of life, it has not been for years. My father is growing madder by the year, he wishes to instill some sort of pride upon the Ironborn by creating a fleet that could massacre thousands, and for what purpose? if father does that, he will only ignite war upon the Iron Isles and you know just as well as I do uncle that we cannot withstand the might of a united Westeros against us" </p><p>Victarion sat there gently pulling at his thick long beard while thinking "It has been our way of life since the Drowned God blessed us with purpose. If you try to change that to fast or try to make the Ironborn see something different who is to say that there will not be bloodshed among the Isles. You must understand that some houses will not submit to a new way of life, some are bound by blood to the old ways of the Ironborn" </p><p>"I can already see that uncle, I can see those that are utterly loyal to my father's own form of madness, yet I know that there are still those that live upon the Isles that with enough push, with enough encouragement will shift and turn to join me against my father" </p><p>"This coup of yours, it is betrayal of the highest rank, you wish to take away your fathers' power, you wish to usurper him just like the bloody stag king did to the dragons, do you not see the chances of that failing"  </p><p>"Chance is all I need uncle, that and a little luck. King Robert will give me some aid in reclaiming the Iron Islands from my father's tyranny and restoring peace within the isles for a time being so that I can enact my plan to breathe new life into the desolate land we call home" </p><p>Victarion grunted at Theon and just shrugged his shoulders towards his nephew "What you seek to do will only because bloodshed amount the families, you must understand that Theon, doing something that drastic, that different will only breed a new form of devotion to the old ways, it will only create more fanatic followers of the faith of the drowned god" </p><p>Theon looked upon his uncle rather curiously "I never took you for much of a thinker uncle" Theon said with a sly smile across his face "I now wonder if it should be me leading the Iron islands" he jested openly towards his bulky uncle.  </p><p>"Don't make jokes of such things! Balon is lord and he commands much loyalty, if you wish to install yourself as the new lord of not only your house, but all of the Iron Islands you will need strong support"  </p><p>"Yes, well that is where the North-" Victarion cut Theon off from finishing his sentence "STRONG IRONBORN SUPPORT" he said loudly and clearly so Theon could understand him easily. </p><p>Theon looked at his uncle for a moment before sighing "We need support from the other regions, you know it as well as I do uncle that if we try to sustain this life, we will lose it"  </p><p>"This is the only life I know boy, if you were to take it from me, I would fight against it willing, as much as I admire you want to try to help your people, your ideas and ways to go about it will only cause division within the Iron Isles" </p><p>Crossing his arms, he looked at his uncle "It seems that my father never gives you any credit for being more than just a fighter and raider"  </p><p>Victarion let out a gruff chuckle "Balon cares little for anything that does not revolve around his crippling madness"  </p><p>"What about this obsession with ships" </p><p>"I can't tell you anything else other than that he wishes to create a fleet, I do not know why he wants it crafted, but he is investing heavily into it"  </p><p>"He wishes to invade Westeros again, to bring the Ironborn back to their ideals of "glory" that is what my father seeks to do"  </p><p>Victarion simply shook his head "I know little about 'bout what your father desires, but what I do know is that he has become obsessed with something foreign to the isles, something not of the old way"  </p><p>"Hmm that is odd of father to take such a rapid interest in something different"  </p><p>"Aye, I would agree with you, but ever since that funny dark-skinned fella showed up your father has been different"  </p><p>"A dark-skinned man?" Theon asked clearly confused. </p><p>"Dark skin, red tattoos, reminds me of some of those freaky worshipers that fought in the melees... those devout fire lovers"   </p><p>Theon had to pause for a moment to think "The lord of light?"  </p><p>Victarion just shrugged his shoulders "Whatever it is called, Balon became obsessed with talking to him about some oncoming darkness" </p><p>"What did this darkness consist of?"  </p><p>"Balon never said, instead he wanted a fleet to be constructed for some sort of purpose, no one was going to go against your father, this idea of building a fleet made all of the lords happy, so no one would question Balon because they all thought it was because he wanted to bring back on old ways" </p><p>Theon looked at his uncle "Hmm, but I assume you did not think that was what my father truly wanted?"  </p><p>Victarion chuckled and shook his head "Balon could have brought our ways back to us many years ago, but he sat there like a senile old man and waited, he waited for some sort of sign from the drowned god, but in the end, it was not even the old faith that gave him a sign, it was some sort of twisted red filth that corrupted his mind" </p><p>“Does father trust you at all uncle?”  </p><p>“Hah! Don't make me laugh boy, your father, my own damn brother has forsaken me for many years, just like he did to all his family, look at what his ideas and plans have cost him. His own sons lay dead and buried before him, you are all he has left, but you have turned against him, and that leaves only his daughters, who he despises and dislikes with vigor because they don’t have a cock between their legs” </p><p>Theon sighed “I can bring about a change that could save the Isles, that could bring fortune to our home”  </p><p>“Unfortunately, Theon your father will not approve of that and neither will many of the rest of the lords, they will see that you have gone against the old ways, against the drowned god”  </p><p>“Just like you have uncle?”  </p><p>VIctarion grunted in response at first before he sighed “I can’t accept change, my whole life I have lived the life of the old way, a life devoted to the drowned god, because what is dead my never die. That is our way, that is our faith, and you Theon, you wish to change our whole ideals, our life, our way...do you not see that you will cause a rift within the isles boy, you would sooner tear apart your home then fix it”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Tis All But A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Robert Baratheon</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Robert had taken some time of leisure during a resting period of the tourney where there </span>
  <span>was</span>
  <span> no proper tournament events on, rather instead everyone was allowed to enjoy themselves heartily and rest for the coming days of the finals of each event where many winners would be crowned, and more importantly a time for Robert to secure his place within history and ensure that his name would be remembered for the greatest of tourneys in all of </span>
  <span>Westerosi</span>
  <span> history. As Robert was lost in the thought of thinking about his name in the history books, he could hear the clanging of armor which made Robert open his eyes to spot the sigh of one of his many royal guards stationed around his tent approaching him in the company of a figure he knew all </span>
  <span>too</span>
  <span> well, next to the guard was the very distinguishable, well dressed, perfumed and </span>
  <span>bald-headed</span>
  <span> physique of the spider Varys who was gracefully walking alongside the guard.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahhh spider!" Robert roared with an approving tone in his voice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys bowed sympathetically towards Robert and gave him a courteous smile "Your grace, I have </span>
  <span>come</span>
  <span> as you requested" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert waved off the guard who had come alongside Varys and then began to pour himself a glass of wine "Aye, I have need of your little birds as you call them, I wish to hear about the West...and the East" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The West is mostly here your grace, all bundled up within this fine tourney you have created, however </span>
  <span>there are</span>
  <span> whispers, very faint ones coming from the Vale and the </span>
  <span>Riverlands</span>
  <span>" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert's eyes thinned and his lips twisted "What of these places" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it is my understanding that political parties are forming within both lands, I however am unable to get more information of who is leading the</span>
  <span> party in the </span>
  <span>Riverlands</span>
  <span> and what their ideals are. But I am gaining a foothold of sources within the Vale that suggest a small political campaign has been formed to overthrow young Robert Arryn of power, or in two letters my little birds have intercepted at least install a more "capable" regent over his mother"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>King Robert paused to take in all the information and then he sighed loudly "It seems much needs to be done about these issues, but what concerns me more is why they are taking form in the first place" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is under my understanding that these political parties have been formed by people outside of the region, those that wish to create and infrastructure of </span>
  <span>chaos</span>
  <span> at first and then secretly slide in their agenda when the smoke has cleared"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you suggest anything?" Robert said in a hopeful tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do your grace, however it is not a rather pleasant suggestion"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert sighed and took a large gulp of his wine before he replied "What is it you wish to ask then spider?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Legitimacy" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if everything within the area of the tent had faded out of reality, the air was still, stale and stiff, the sounds of the outside world were dulled to a point of silence and all that was left in focus was the spider in his true form and the mighty stag king looking crumpled and defeated. Robert snapped out of the mental imagery before he shook his head and crunched his fist in one hand "You dare speak of this to me" he said in a threatening tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I speak to you as a friend your grace, you must understand I care for you deeply" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert scoffed and as he </span>
  <span>did,</span>
  <span> he choked on air for a second coughing loudly before he covered his mouth, as he pulled his hand </span>
  <span>away,</span>
  <span> he saw small splatters of blood on the creases of his palm, quickly Robert wiped his bloody hand and disregarded it as best he could yet he understood well what was happening to him. In a growl of a response towards Varys he asked "What would you suggest of </span>
  <span>it</span>
  <span> spider"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stand aside your eldest son for your youngest" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know the issues that would cause spider!" Robert spat at him "The Reach would take offense to that, they wish to marry into the bloody crown and you want me to take that opportunity away from them, do you understand how dangerous that is. If I was to do that the Reach could rise up against me in the name of Joffrey all because they want a Tyrell to be queen"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not if you give Lady Maegaery to your son Tommen" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert growled at the thought and rolled his eyes "You and I both know the </span>
  <span>truth;</span>
  <span> the reign of the stag dies with me and die it will"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys gave Robert a soft sad smile "Aye it is true yes, but if you wanted the stag blood to rule you could always </span>
  <span>choose</span>
  <span> to do what Aegon the Unworthy did"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh yes and have a bastard house of Baratheon rise up, what shall they call themselves spider?" Robert said through gritted teeth at the thought as he gripped his chair tightly with one hand while with the </span>
  <span>other,</span>
  <span> he gripped his wine glass, trying his best to contain his fury </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys chuckled "I would imagine they would call themselves Durrandon's reborn and reverse the colors of house Baratheon's banner to embrace the Blackfyre way and cause four or five rebellions in their lifetime before they die out, however that is only a guess your grace"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert rose to his imposing figure and looked down towards Varys pointing at him "I will not have my reign ruined by a mistake of blessing my bastards with legitimization" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Speaking of your bastards, it seems three of them are heading East" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert was taken back by this information "Why?" was all he could get out as he stood their confused as to why they would go east.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys gave him a soft look "Your grace, they are in the company of your daughters soon to be husbands ex-lover" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King eventually sits back down scratching at his beard and then taking a sip of his wine "Why?" was all Robert could mutter in response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm afraid I do not know that, but I am aware that this boat is rather full of bastard children, even the captain is a bastard"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain Aurane Waters" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert's face stiffened for a moment before it softens and he looks directly at the spider with a neutral face "What is the purpose of their trip?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vary's takes a short moment to pause "I am uncertain your grace, they are heading East that is all I am aware of" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you know the rest of the crew aboard?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some, others however even allude me" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert took a moment to think "Tell me of the ones you know of"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Captain </span>
  <span>Aurance</span>
  <span> Waters of course, he is the captain of the ship, but ultimately not completely in charge. That role of leader belongs to none other </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> your daughters soon to be </span>
  <span>husband's</span>
  <span> ex-lover Myria Sand. She is beauty unmatched within Dorne and even the Seven Kingdoms-" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait you have seen her?" Robert cut in with a question just as Varys was about to go on. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why yes your grace, my eyes have seen the beauty this woman portrays and I must say even the gods themselves would be jealous of her unnatural beauty" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, and yet this beauty was forgotten when the offer of Myrcella's hand reached the young lord" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Yes,</span>
  <span> perhaps young Edric forgot her beauty, because he faced her wrath once and saw that her beauty hides underneath it a fury that could melt down steel" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert just scoffed "Scared of a women's scorn, and he is to marry Myrcella, gods be good to him or my "daughter" will eat him alive on a bad day"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Myria is not the only Sand aboard the ship though, she is guarded by Obara Sand and two men I have yet to identify who seemingly protect her with a ruthless cause" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmmm what do you know of these men who guard her?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I know is that they are extremely seasoned warriors who are skilled with blades"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And this..Obara, this woman, why does she guard Myria" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys shrugged "I do not know of that your grace, but I do know that Obara is a fierce defender of Myria and she is skilled with a spear and whip alike" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert nodded his head as his mind soaked up all the information. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we have three of your bastard children seemingly all together as one, however two of those children I thought were passed on from this world" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert raised a brow at Varys "What do you mean?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Twin children that I thought to be dead, but it seems someone had them </span>
  <span>secretly</span>
  <span> taken away for their protection, but I do not know much other </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> that they take after their father quite strongly and their mother, well the women who raised them named them after a very iconic Baratheon couple" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems the caretaker for your twin bastards was a </span>
  <span>woman</span>
  <span> who was fond of history as she named your baseborn son </span>
  <span>Orys</span>
  <span> and his sister, your daughter </span>
  <span>Argella</span>
  <span>. They are of course born in the </span>
  <span>Westerlands</span>
  <span> due to your little affair with a maiden in </span>
  <span>Casterly</span>
  <span> Rock, however it was surprising to find out someone valued their lives"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert was rather intrigued himself "Why save two bastard children, and from what you said Varys it seems their mother was killed to, gods I do remember her" Robert said with a fond smile "Such a fine ass upon a very small woman, but she served me well" Robert chuckled at the mention of the serving girl he slept with at Casterly Rock. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a shame she was killed, but it was quite common knowledge that she and her children were killed off to ensure they would not become an issue in the </span>
  <span>future;</span>
  <span> however it seems someone had other plans... for the children at least" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert sighed "What else do you know of them besides how they look?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Orys is strong-headed, blunt and outgoing, he lacks some refinement when it comes to socializing, but he is strong, stern and a capable fighter who prefers to wield a hammer" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert sighed and rolled his eyes "Of bloody course my bastard children come off better </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> my....my own pureblooded children. What of my daughter, this </span>
  <span>Argella</span>
  <span>"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She resides in the company of Edric's ex-lover and together to two seemingly choose to participate in more womanly activities, as well as some more...adventurous ones" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The gods are cruel to me are they" Robert said bitterly as he let out a growl of a laugh in response to Varys.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your third bastard is one that was born within the very city of King's Landing, however during his time as an apprentice blacksmith your young bastard son secured a close friendship with Aurane Waters and together the two traveled down to Dorne"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dorne?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I forgot to mention that the ship that Aurane Waters captains was made within Dorne and docked in Sunspear for under a month before the young bastard captain and a small company of his sailors which included your three bastard children and a few others came to control and command it" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear the Dornish customs about treating bastards with love confuses me...giving a ship to a bastard...even if the captain is a Velaryon bastard"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is exactly why he received the ship because it is in his blood to captain a ship with great efficiency" Varys replied to Robert. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert scratched his forehead and closed his eyes to think "Enough about my bastards, what of those other sailors you know of that followed Aurane down to Dorne?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A rather odd looking fellow alongside Aurane, they seemed to be close friends almost brothers in their interactions with one another, however this friend maintained a cover, he barely exposed his skin in anyway always covering himself from view, especially in the sunlight" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert looked at Varys confused "Was he ill, sick, diseased?"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that far your grace, it turns out from what I have been informed is that he is </span>
  <span>an</span>
  <span> extremely pale man with milky white skin and hair as well as blood red eyes. The </span>
  <span>maesters</span>
  <span> documented this condition and gave it a rather peculiar name, but they said it has no health effects other then makes the person look rather ghastly in appearance"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert licked his bottom lip and then proceeded to bite it for a moment before he replied "Do you have a name?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye he is a bastard of house Piper in the Riverlands, but he was raised by his whore of a mother, she called him Maegon I believe" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maegon Rivers" Robert spat out in disgust "Sounds like a dragonspawn name"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys just shrugged in response looking completely unphased by Robert's clear distaste at the thought of the Targaryen's "The last known sailor I have is a Summer Islander, a woman that goes by the name </span>
  <span>Tosoza</span>
  <span>, she was a singer in Kings Landing for a short time before she joined the company of </span>
  <span>Aurane</span>
  <span>, the only information I have received is that she is both </span>
  <span>beautiful</span>
  <span> and dangerous"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert just huffed in response "Hmm tell me more about this....Myria?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unmatched in both beauty and fury, she is another </span>
  <span>beautiful</span>
  <span> fallen star of house Dayne, however she bares the mark of being a bastard, yet I know not of who's seed she comes from" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king sat there stroking his beard in thought "Are you certain she is a Dayne?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deep black hair and alluring dark violet eyes, she reminds me of lady Ashara very much" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm yet you do not know which seed of the Dayne's bred her into this world?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys shook his head side to side in response. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm what of this fury she has?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It could outmatch that of house Baratheon"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert looked uneasy at the thought of a woman's wrath greater </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> his "Was she well liked? respected? loved?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys made a face before he replied "Yes she was all of those things and more according to what my little birds whispered to me about her"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting to his feet Robert rose to his full height and looked down at Varys "Enough talk of bastards and the East, what was it you wanted with my own blooded children" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varys nodded his head and gave Robert a smile as he looked up at the imposing and heavy figure of Robert "Your grace, I advise you to choose your </span>
  <span>second-born</span>
  <span> son, he is a vastly superior option to that of your firstborn" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And risk civil war?" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Risk what you must, because if your first seed is to take the </span>
  <span>throne,</span>
  <span> he will reap the realm of Westeros for all it has and give nothing back"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robert sighed clearly frustrated at the thought of Joffrey causing more issues </span>
  <span>than</span>
  <span> he already has "I can't just put aside my son, do you wish for me to be another bloody mad king"</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aerys put aside his son because it was Rhaegar who was loved by his people and Rhaegar who was destined to rule the realm in peace, but it was also Rhaegar who defied his father for the love of his people" </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words alone sparked a fire in Robert as his face went several shades of red before he finally and surprisingly just held himself together almost tired of his own rage, instead of raising his voice and arguing Robert simply slumped down into his chair and sighed loudly "Sometimes in my sleep I dream of a Westeros at peace, a Westeros that is prosperous and safe, one that is home to vast amounts of food and wealth. But in that dream, I see myself not as king, but as the lord of Storms End with a beautiful dark-haired wife and several strong sons and a few good daughters. In that dream the king has silver-blonde hair and purple eyes...in that dream the realm seems so much...</span>
  <span>happier...I</span>
  <span> feel so much...happier"</span>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Fearful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of 3 - This chapter will focus on some internal conflict with our young Prince Tommen before he must eventually "face the music"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Tommen Baratheon</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p>They called it some sort of stomach sickness, but both Balon and Arys had stated that the king was not just sick, both of them had a feeling about how King Robert looked, how he acted and more importantly how he spoke. Tommen alongside his kingsguard were witness to something unnatural and quite frankly uneasy as it slowly corrupted his father. From a proud and gregarious man who spoke highly of war and enjoyed being deep in his cups to a man who spoke with rocky breaths and moved with a groggy unease that made even young Tommen feel fear for his father. Yet through all of this Tommen was victim to an abnormal outburst by his father, one that made the young prince question himself, one that created conflicted within his already worried mind. Through his father's incoherent ramblings Tommen could made out barely a sentence, yet it was one sentence spoken with fury that shook Tommen to his core. One dominant, possessive, twisted word began to seep into his ears and slowly cajole his mind into understanding it with an unhinged sense of fear.  </p><p>“BASTARD!”  </p><p>That word alone struck Tommen deep in his chest, a word he knew well of, but a word that now began to dwell in the back of his mind trying to convince him of its worth. Witnessing his father's ramblings in person began to create a sense of desperation in the young prince's mind, he had heard of the tales of a dragon’s madness, but never of a stag, and when he stood face to face with his father and heard the words himself, he did not know what to think. Tommen was strong, but he felt his world slowly crumbling around him when the man he called father for so long began to detest him and claim him to be a bastard. When the young prince struck enough courage to look eye to eye with his father, all Tommen could see was hopelessness within his own fathers' eyes. That hopelessness was enough to wound Tommen, it was enough to force him to flee openly from his father in fear, in anger but also in something he had never truly become accustom to, it felt like a sense of...nothing creeping up within him, it just clouded his whole body in a sort of black mist that ate away at him from within.  </p><p>Once he had retreated from the presence of his father young Tommen in the company of his kingsguard retreated to the vast gardens of the grand castle of Highgarden. Tommen found peace within the gardens, he found enjoyment there since he had first arrived, it was a place of utter life and beauty. Yet when he had retreated to this safe haven, he felt nothing...he just felt empty, his mind was twisting and turning at immense speeds while his body was contorting into itself from within making Tommen feel like he had a knot deep within his gut.  </p><p>“My Prince?” Came the soft tone of Ser Balon who broke Tommen away from his thoughts just for a moment, when the young prince looked up to the older kingsguard he saw a wide face of concern pressed on the man.  </p><p>“Yes...Ser Balon?” Tommen replied with faintly as he reached a hand out to lightly touch a large flower petal with the gentlest of touches.  </p><p>“Are you alright?” Came the second voice of Ser Arys whose tone seemed softer then usually and lacking any sort of roguish cocky charm to it.   </p><p>Tommen nodded his head stiffly at the words while he shifted his head to a tilt and just looked at the flower petal with intent “I fear for my father's health” Tommen said through a broken exhale that was mixed with a strangled soft cry, yet the young prince’s face remained clear, emotionless and stony in its appearance. </p><p>“We do to my prince, but it is best if you try to do your best to move forward” Arys said as he moved slightly closer to Tommen.  </p><p>When the young prince looked over his shoulder at the two knights, he could see their faces, their body languages, everything about them seemingly was screaming worry and fear, yet neither of them were willing to openly say anything. Sighing heavily Tommen slowly turned to face them looking at them with an empty face devoid of emotion “Do you think he will make it through the final days of the tourney?”  </p><p>Balon and Arys replied with silence, that was the response Tommen had expected and the young prince took a deep breath before tears broke through his eyes, yet Tommen remained quiet instead he cried internally not wanting to express himself openly too much. Instead of crying out to the Seven for mercy or aid Tommen put his hands behind his back and turned his head to look around at the vast green garden just taking in the subtle noise of it all and enjoying the fresh open air “Very well..-” Tommen spoke in a fractured tone of a voice trying his best to contain himself “We must prepare for what is to come if my....father does not survive”  </p><p>“Your older brother would assume the throne as it is his birthright” Balon said with a strained look on his face. Tommen alongside with his fellow kingsguard did not support Joffrey, but they could not deny the prince his right so they had to kneel to him or face his wrath. Pulling one hand from his back to his face to wipe it clean of tears Tommen turned to look at his kingsguard “Find Lord Varys” the young prince said to Ser Arys with a final controlled tone that spoke volumes of his repressed emotions as they very cautiously seeped through his tone of voice.  </p><p>“As you wish my prince” Arys said bowing his head lowly to Tommen before he immediately turned right and hastily made his way towards the interior of Highgarden.  </p><p>As he watched Arys depart from his presence Tommen sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a long period of time as he let this collection of twisted inner voices bombard him with provoking thoughts and words.  </p><p>“Your grace, what do you intend to actually do?” Ser Balon asked.  </p><p>Tommen hearing the question snapped back into the reality looking directly at Ser Balon and sighing “Something...something my father said has left me conflicted Ser, that is why I need to talk to Lord Varys, I need the truth before I choose to act”  </p><p>Balon tilted his head at the answer, but he did not say anything instead the older man simply looked at Tommen with confusion.  </p><p>Tommen waved his hand towards his protector without hesitation “Do not fear Ser Balon, if I must act, I wish to do it in good company, so if I get the answer, I fear I will receive I will request that we will pack and retreat from the Tourney before something foul befalls it”  </p><p>“But, your grace, your farther-” Balon tried to protest, but a glare from the young Tommen silenced the guard quickly.  </p><p>“I understand your concerns, you are a good man, but this must be done and it must be done now, I can’t risk waiting any longer, all I ask is that you trust me” Tommen looked at Balon with a soft face, one that portrayed concern, but also a sense of trust. Ser Balon nodded his head and kept silent, yet he let the young prince know he stood with him by standing tall and taking a deep breath the elder man's eyes starting to scan the surroundings. </p><p>Now feeling confident that he was somewhat safe Tommen relaxed internally and released some of that pent up emotion that was twisting his insides into a rotten knot. Tommen understood what he had to do, he understood what could become of him if his fears become a reality, yet he had to be ready, he had to prepare and the only person he knew that could possibly help him would be non-other than the spider. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Flee Before The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tommen Baratheon</strong> </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>His heart was practically beating within his own throat as he felt his airways constricting, his lungs shrinking and his mind pulsing with panic, everything that he had thought true was being questioned, everything he had believed from his birth was ultimate on the table. There were so many questions, so much fear, so much horror that was twisting his insides, his mind and his eternal soul without mercy. Now standing in a small dimly lit room being face to face with the clean-shaven rounded man that was Varys, the spider, the whisperer and web spinner. When he looked into the eyes of the older man all he saw and felt was an ultimate sense of neutrality, calmness everything for Lord Varys was still, controlled and within his grasp, yet for Tommen it felt like his world was upside down and everything he knew was to be questioned.  </p><p>Varys gave Tommen a small polite bow before he stretchered out an arm through his lavish silken robe “please sit your grace, would you like some tea, wine, or sweetened water perhaps?” questioned the large bald man in a smooth voice that somehow rattled the insides of young Tommen's mind. Everything within Tommen was trying to fight him on his motions and actions, yet eventually the young prince sat down stiffly and shook his head, unable to get a grasp on some formal words which seemingly made the spider smile more warmly at him. This smile while it was natural and real made Tommen feel uneasy, the spider was so calm, it was as if the man knew exactly what Tommen wanted to say before he said anything.  </p><p>“You worry about your father? I do to, the king has been kind to me, but unfortunately your grace I cannot cure sickness” </p><p>Tommen’s eyes went line thin in a questioningly gaze “This is an unnatural sickness” Tommen said stiffly finally managed to strangle a few words out of his throat.  </p><p>Varys nodded his head enthusiastically “Quite true your grace, quite true indeed, however this is something that even I am rather unfamiliar with” exhaling loudly Varys relaxed in his seat before beginning to pour himself a small amount of tea “You see, one could recognize sickness from around the world, but not ever the maesters are truly sure what has caused your father to fall into such a...state” </p><p>Hearing Varys explain how he was even unsure of what was happening made Tommen’s heart beat harder, if nor the spider and the maesters knew not of what was happening to his father cause the young prince to swallow visibly. “Do you truly think it is a natural sickness?” Tommen asked knowing someone deep down within his mind that there was ultimately more to this “sickness” that was crippling his father.  </p><p>Shaking his head and giving Tommen a sad smile Varys chewed on the inside of his lower lip before sighing and taking a long sip of his tea “This “sickness” that has caused your father to deteriorate is unknown to me your grace, however it does share some very strange similarities to that of a previous dynasty that your father overthrew” </p><p>Tommen shook his head “It is not madness of the dragon, or dragon's madness whatever the blasted thing was called” Tommen said defensively. </p><p>Varys nodded his head in understanding and then shook it side to side reassuring Tommen “Your grace, you misunderstand, I was just making and observational remark, however it is rather curious that your father had begun to display these “symptoms” after all they were the very reason for him sitting on the throne in the first place” Varys paused to take a sip of his tea again “It is rather curious to me also that the Baratheon line does share some blood with that of house Targaryen, which could help encourage this “sickness” that has befallen your father, perhaps it is the reason for the famous fury of a Baratheon” Varys declared with a small smirk across his face.  </p><p>Unable to control his growing temper the young prince fidgeted in his seat for a short moment before he exhaled a shaky breath and bit his lower lip looking over the clean-shaven master of whispers who seemingly sat there completely unaffected by any of the events that were happening around him. Tommen took one deep breathe before he spoke as calmly as he could “Why does the death of my father not seemingly have some effect on you? Do you not remember that he spared your life?”  </p><p>Varys gave a simple singular nod in response to Tommen “Why of course your grace, I do remember the generosity king Robert displayed towards me, however that generosity was not out of his own good heart. Infact our beloved King often forgets that the key reason I am alive is because of the mercy of Jon Arryn alongside that of Jamie Lannister who seemingly vouched for me during the very short and secret trial king Robert had held for those that supporter house Targaryen”  </p><p>Tommen looked utterly confused and shocked at this information “What do you mean by that? I know nothing of these trials”  </p><p>The spider grinned and let out a soft chuckle “Well of course you don’t my prince, you were not alive during that time and you were not within the Red Keep after your father had secured the throne for himself, well after house Lannister had secured the throne for Robert and displaying their loyalty by murdering a mother and her children” Varys said with an almost smug look.  </p><p>Looking upon the face of the spider made Tommen uneasy as when most spoke of the tragedy that befell the wife and children of Rhaegar one would speak with utter horror and sorrow often proclaiming that they “did not deserve” what happened to them, yet Varys seemingly displayed a sense of what Tommen could only see as pride. Unsure of how exactly to reply to that Tommen looked Varys up and down with skeptical eyes just judging the way the spymaster sat there with absolutely no fear. </p><p>“You speak almost as if you savor that moment?” Tommen questioned.  </p><p>Varys shook his head and exhaled softly before he took another sip from his cup “Why that may appear to be the case my prince I do not savor or enjoy the memory of their deaths, it was a horrible experience let alone witness. Many have said that if they could they would have chosen to save Elia and her children from the brutality they faced. While it is a noble thing to say it is not something that can be changed, for it is in the past, the history of Westeros, just another bloody chapter in the great book of life within the Seven Kingdoms”  </p><p>This response somewhat silenced Tommen, at first, he sat there in the chair just replaying what was said in his mind over and over again as the young prince's imagination picked it apart piece by piece as images and thoughts invaded his mind about the sacking of Kings Landing at the end of Robert’s rebellion. As he though his mind wandered back over to thoughts of his father, of the king of Westeros and his failing health. Tommen’s mind adjusted as his eyes caught the faintest of motion from Varys as the spider relaxed more in his seat clearly expecting to be talking for some time.  </p><p>“Lord Varys-” Tommen said in the most courteous tone he could conduct “-I wish to know of something that might be quite....sensitive. So, I would ask you to keep what is said within this room, is that understood?”  </p><p>Varys gave a nod in reply and smiled warmly towards Tommen “Of course my prince, but you must understand I do deal in things of a sensitive nature, so I must ask what is it that you seek to request from me?”  </p><p>Squinting towards the spider Tommen took a long moment to think if he really wanted to ask as he could feel his mind boiling over with thoughts about what could happen if he was not a legitimate child. Thoughts of what became of Elia and her children twist within his mind and his soul churns away with feelings of guilt and fear. Soon enough feeling the overwhelming presence wanting to burst free from him the young prince spoke his voice almost frail and shaking “You know of many things lord Varys, I would want to know of the truth-” Tommen stopped for a moment taking a deep breath “I would like to know of the truth revolving around my parentage” </p><p>The spider gave the prince a look of great concern his soft smooth face turning upside down into a deep frown “Why do you seek to ask that your grace, you are the prince, the realm has decreed you as such, your father-”  </p><p>Tommen at the mention of his father seemingly snapped all the pent-up emotions climaxing into a short furious outburst “HAS CALLED ME A BASTARD!!!” he shrieked loudly. This outburst caused both Ser Arys and Ser Swann to come barging into the room their hands upon the hilts of their swords while they both furiously scanned the room with their eyes looking upon Tommen who had risen from his seat and Varys who remained calm and collected eyeing the kingsguard with intrigue. </p><p>“Ser Arys, Ser Swann, I do believe the prince was just expressing himself rather passionately, I assure you he is not in danger while he is within my presence” Varys said his face displaying nothing but a soft smile.  </p><p>Both the knights looked to Varys then to Tommen wanting to be assured that what the spider said was correct. Tommen nodded his head in response and waved both his guards off without saying a word. Balon and Arys relaxed and quickly exited the room closing the door behind them which made the young prince exhale loudly and move to sit back down on the seat not saying a word.  </p><p>Varys took a long sip from his tea and then spoke clearly “What your father has said could be perceived in many ways, a sickness has overtaken him and our beloved King Robert will not make it very far. It seems though that he put his faith upon you young Tommen-” This made the young boy raise his head up towards Varys looking at him questioningly. Varys sighed softly before continuing to speak “It does appear that the king wanted to protect you, he wanted you to find the truth, yet he did not tell you directly which allows me to assume that he was fearful of those around him” </p><p>“What do you mean by all of this?” Tommen questioned hastily his mind going through its paces along with his heart.  </p><p>“What King Robert has said to you has a grain of truth to it young Tommen, although he did not leave me any instruction on what he wanted exactly and why he would divulge this information to you” Utterly confused Tommen pushed his head forward into both his hands breathing at a slow pace as he tried to calm himself down, he said no work instead he just listened to the spider talk. “My guess would be that Robert wanted to protect you over your siblings, it is not my place to judge, but a father should not pick favorites”  </p><p>“He is not my father” Tommen said in a broken tone. </p><p>“Perhaps so, but even then, why would he choose to tell you, why would a man that shares no blood with you choose to talk to you of being a bastard hmm?” Varys paused for a moment to finish off his tea and place it down on to table “Why would king Robert want to protect you out of all of his children, perhaps it is because he has more faith in you over your elder brother and sister? Or perhaps it was because unlike you brother and sister you would act upon the news rather than deny it” </p><p>“Are they even my true siblings” Tommen questioned his mind now questioning his entire life.  </p><p>“Half siblings, but they do still share blood with you”  </p><p>Tommen moved his head away from his hands, his face was a mix of pale white and cherry red as his eyes expressed fear “Do you know my true parentage?”  </p><p>Varys leaned back in his seat more crossing his legs over one another “Not preciously no, your mother was a rather...interesting woman when it came to her tastes” </p><p>Sighing heavily Tommen pushed himself back into his seat in a defeated manner not wishing to speak.  </p><p>“King Robert with all his flaws seemingly decided to give you a chance at life. While right now you may not think much of it, I do encourage you to understand that what he did was something I did not expect at all. Robert must have truly loved you like a son, and for that you have to thank him”  </p><p>Tommen just looked at Varys for an extended period of time, not saying anything just simply watching him.  </p><p>Being the spider Varys bathed in the attention with a subtle grin and soon enough he had removed himself from his seat getting to his feet in one fluid smooth motion. “If our king wishes to be your savoir then I shall assist him in that, however things may not be so easy.” Without another word Varys casually moves over to a small desk at one end of the room, slowly he searches the desk not bothering to look over at Tommen who is watching him with a face cross between confusion and shock. Audibly humming to himself the clean-shaven spy master gracefully moves through four draws before he finally finds what he was looking for, soon enough he reappears in front of Tommen with what seemed to be a large piece of parchment and a sack of coins that had a key tied to them.  </p><p>“Hold these close and do not lose any of them” Tommen took hold of each thing closely, but still looked rather confused at Varys “No time to properly explain what they do, all you must know is that you must ride for Oldtown, remember that Oldtown, not King’s Landing, Oldtown”  </p><p>Tommen nodded his head slowly and moved his head down to look at the items he held within his hands; he opened his mouth to ask a question but the spider struck first and quickly spoke “If you trust them-” Varys said motioning to the door that led out to the hallway, the door that was being guarded by Ser Arys and Ser Swann “Then take them with you, but you must go now and you must ensure that you withhold you identity from anyone, cover your face and dress simpler, don’t let yourself be easily distinguished among the masses. is that understood?”  </p><p>His eyes were just bleeding out towards Varys who gave Tommen a simple smile and very gently pat Tommen’s shoulder “You must be strong, be strong and be ready Tommen” the spider said with the utmost confidence in his voice.  </p><p>Nodding his head Tommen gripped the parchment and the sack of coins with the key tied to them harder “Where am I-” Once again Tommen was stopped by Varys who simply raised a finger to his lips.  </p><p>“It will all be explained in good time, but for now you must go to Oldtown, once there head straight for the docks, no stopping at all is that understood?” Varys eyes were stern upon Tommen who simply replied by nodding his head “Good! Once you are at the docks find a captain named Quhuru Mo, he will take you to where you need to go-” Varys lightly tapped on the piece of parchment informing Tommen that it was for this captain. “Now...You best get a move on young Tommen, you must leave now while none no where you are and nothing has happened...yet, take those you trust with you and only those you trust.”  </p><p>With that stated Varys guided Tommen to the exit of the door and the young boy was simply blown away by the generosity of Varys, but more importantly how Varys had this all planned out, so many questions needed to be asked, but right now he needed to escape he needed to leave something in the voice of the spider practically urged Tommen to leave with haste and so he would. Tommen was putting his faith in the spider something that caused a mass of emotions and feelings within himself, and so many questions to ask yet none would be answered, all Tommen could do was listen to the spider and hopefully things would work out.    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an update on the story and why it has been stagnant</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey all, first off I want to thank everyone who had stuck around and read the chapters even if they were not the best of quality.</p><p>NOW 2 The Bad News First - This series was my first series so its not perfect or fabulous which is fine, however what is not fine is the fact that my enthusiasm about this series has been dwindling over time due to the fact that all my saved files on this whole story including the next "book", part three of my series were stolen and deleted. I won't get too into details about it, but that is why I moved and why I had no internet and such to respond sooner to comments. Now because of this action that caused me to lose almost all my hard work I put into this series and all the plans I had for it saved being destroyed by someone I once trusted it really destroyed my motive to continue on. While I have all my current work saved I did have alot of "behind the scenes" stuff written and ready to go as well as future plans, but all that was ruined and removed which in turn demoralized me for some time.</p><p>Good News - While I did lose everything I had on this series I did not let it fully break me instead I focused on a new goal, a goal that will take a significantly longer time to complete now that I have to basically rewrite everything...that is right, my new goal is to rewrite and fix the first two parts of my series, I will be going back and re-reading and rewriting things that I want to change and focusing more on a fully formed plot instead of just going with the flow and free-forming my story. Now with this goal in mind I know what I want, and I also understand how much work that will be required. I personally am not satisfied with my writing and will be focusing on trying to slowly improve it in this rewriting process. DON'T FEAR me changing the story all too much, just bits and pieces will be added and improved to make more overall sense of the story and help with allowing me to timeline it all better in my "behind the scenes" stuff. </p><p>With all that said I thank everyone who has stuck by me and supported my work anyway they wanted too, but for now this series as a whole will be on a hiatus of unspecified time. If you want to keep up with my work check on my other soon to be new series "Outlandish Westeros - Conspiracy Of The Red Kingdom"  which will have a new chapter coming out in a few days time. Alongside that more longer "book" I will be doing a few short stories here and there based around other Fandoms apart from ASOIAF.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave a kudos or bookmark/subscribe to the story. Don't be afraid to comment with questions or criticisms :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>